Silver Eyes
by YoungNotUseless
Summary: "I'm so sorry." The familiar voice spoke again. This was enough to wake Hermione's brain from her trance. Enough to open her eyes, and see two magnificently silver eyes dissaparate in the dark. D/HG Veela. T for violence,language, & some sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

In the suburbs just outside of London, the end of July never disappointed in bringing a warm summer night to life. Soon to be Seventeen, Hermione Granger was lying in her backyard, on her favorite comforter gazing at the infinite constellations. Next to her, an old worn copy of, _Pride and Prejudice, _resided. She had discarded it only thirty minutes prior, when the last light in the sky had vanished.

"Hermione?" Her mother's voice carried through the house and out the back door. She was about to answer when her father's voice intercepted.

"She's outside dear."

"Again? But she can't be reading its dark."

"She gave that up awhile ago; I think she's fallen asleep." Her father replied, and Hermione could imagine the smile on his face.

"Well let's leave her be, it's a warm night."

Hermione listened to the stairs creak as they retired upstairs. She smiled, turning over to lie on her flat stomach. The girl's brown medium length hair flowed on her back and only complimented the rest of the Earth around her.

She gasped, as she saw a flash of light move across the sky. A shooting star. Of course Hermione knew it wasn't really a star, just a meteor. But for once, she refused to let her brain get in the way of the moment. She turned over and lay down on her back, closing her eyes. Another flash of light danced behind her eyelids creating a red glow. Hermione was content.

Another light flew across her closed eyes, but this time there was no red glow. This glow was a green, followed by a horrific scream. Hermione threw herself upright, her eyes automatically flying to her parents' bedroom window.

She heard another scream but this time it was lower, it was her father's.

"No." She whispered standing, preparing to run inside grasping her wand from under the blanket.

But before she could move, a large hand was forcibly placed over her mouth, while the other was used to restrain her and pull her behind the small fence encircling her backyard.

Victory cries of Death Eaters clouded Hermione's mind. She could hardly think, but knew enough to realize she was being held back from saving her parents. Hermione wiggled away, trying her best to get her captor to release her. The hands wouldn't budge, and Hermione couldn't turn her head to see who it was. Where they trying to kill her or help her?

Hermione tried to scream but the hands clasped themselves tighter.

"Where is she? Where is the Granger girl?" Lucius Malfoy's voice floated over to Hermione's location. She stiffened. "Search everywhere! We don't leave until she's dead!"

The grip tightened on Hermione's arms but loosened on her mouth a small bit.

"Let me go! My parents need me!" Her muffled voice managed to be clear enough.

"They're gone Granger." The voice belonged to a boy. It sounded familiar but in an offset tone. The hand removed itself but Hermione was still pinned to the floor, hands trapped.

"They're not!" She whispered doubtfully. "They can't be."

"I saw it okay? They're dead." He let go of her entire body, but before she could move to see his face Death Eaters began exiting the house, searching the backyard for her.

"It's time for you to go." He grasped her hand and Hermione felt the uncomfortable feeling of apparition.

She refused to open her eyes, refused to speak, she couldn't move. Hermione didn't even react as her body hit the hard grassy ground. She could smell the faint countryside. It was peaceful, crickets could be heard in the distance, and fresh windy night air hit her face. It was too peaceful for just leaving a place so horrid.

"Are you alive?" The voice said, and Hermione felt a body roll her over and check a pulse.

She refused to open her eyes. If she kept them shut, maybe none of this would be real.

"I'm so sorry." The familiar voice spoke again. This was enough to wake Hermione's brain from her trance. Enough to open her eyes, and see two magnificently silver eyes disapparate in the dark.

Her head slumped back to the ground, and Hermione passed out.

……….

…………………..

……...

The Hogwarts start of term feast was something that Hermione always marveled at. Ever since the first time she sat down to it six years ago when she was only eleven. She had read about it in _Hogwarts, A History, _but it still surprised and delighted her the same as the first time she saw the food magically appear on her plate. The Great Hall glittered alive tonight, just as it had at every start of term feast. The only difference this year was that, Hermione didn't take notice.

Every since her parent's murders over the summer she hadn't been able to take joy in anything. She barely managed to escape thanks to some random silver eyed stranger, who apparated her to the Burrow, of all places. All members of the Order were trying furiously to track down the Death Eaters and Voldemort even more so than before. Hermione was completely preoccupied with grief, she spent more of her summer days at the Burrow locked in Ginny's room alone. Her friends tried to talk to her, the Order questioned her, but she only gave the information they wanted to hear.

"Yes, it was the Death Eaters." She'd say.

"No Ron I'm fine."

"His eyes were silver."

"Sorry Molly, I'm just not up for dinner tonight."

"Harry, please. I need to be alone."

"JUST GO AWAY GINNY!"

Her friends knew she was going through a hard time, and had finally decided to give her the distance she needed. Apparently that distance was laughing and joking merrily, only a foot away, while completely ignoring her. She didn't know if this was for her benefit of theirs. Hermione hadn't exactly been the most friendly or happy of people this summer, but her parents were murdered, which would take anyone awhile to adjust to. Not to mention they were a little annoyed with her preoccupation of the silver eyed boy.

Nightmares haunted her every night replaying the events of the summer in her head, and at the end of each one the silver eyes always shone just enough to wake her up in a panic. Sometimes the eyes were comforting, like someone was watching over her. Other times she just felt like they were watching her, and not in a good day. Regardless, Hermione's obsession with the mystery surrounding her escape plagued her every thought.

She was too preoccupied to even be excited about becoming Head Girl this year, something she had always wanted but now it was starting to feel like another burden. McGonagall must have felt it was her duty as the new Headmistress to lighten Hermione's spirit. It didn't help. This was something Dumbledore would have understood, but he was long gone, murdered by Snape. At least she and the Head Boy received the privilege of private dorms this quarter, so she could focus on the mystery of the silver eyed boy.

Not feeling very festive or hungry, Hermione decided to retire early to her new dorms. It'd give her a chance to check the place out before the Head Boy arrived. She quietly exited the Great Hall, feeling the eyes of every student watching her go. They must have read the prophet who covered the story of her parent's deaths. Hermione pulled out her Head letter and the map accompanying it out of her robe and searched for her portrait.

She found it on the sixth floor, at the end of an unused corridor. She walked the unlit path until she reached the moving portrait of a Lion resting beneath a tree, with a snake coiled around the branches. Hermione looked over her letter and recited the password.

"Marblemento?" She questioned.

The Lion roared and the snake hissed, as the portrait swung back and she stepped into her new home.

**A/N: Please review! I'd love to hear thoughts, plus it's a good motivator for updating! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was immediately impressed with the elaborate layout before her. On the left side of what she assumed was the living room, red Gryffindor banners hung gracefully from the ceiling. The carpet beneath her feet was a shocking silver and the ceiling was doused in gold. She was less impressed with the green Slytherin banners that adorned the right side. Her new housemate and Hogwarts Head Boy was a Slytherin.

Hermione pushed this thought to the back of her head and began admiring the small eating table with two chairs on either side. There was a long comfy couch that spread out in the middle in front of a huge fire place, where a fire was already going strong. Hermione instinctively took a left towards the red side of the room and walked up a small set of stairs to a large double doorway. She made up a quick password for her room door, then grasped the gold handle and stepped inside to what would be her new room for the rest of the year.

There was a huge luxurious canopy bed with black satin sheets and a white comforter. A magnificent desk was in the corner of the room along with dresser drawers and a wardrobe, the doors to which were full length mirrors in which Hermione caught her own thrilled expression. She turned to the right to find another door which incidentally led to a shared bathroom with the Head Boy. A large tub, two sinks, and a shower included.

Hermione peaked her head back out and moved towards the huge two door window which led out onto a balcony that overlooked the lake. She reached the edge of the tall balcony and took in the view along with the cold night air. In the distance she could hear the feast continuing full force. Laughter echoed in the darkness. Hermione looked up to the sky; she saw the constellations, and the shooting stars. Suddenly, she was plunged into memories of the summer.

"_They're gone Granger." The voice belonged to a boy. It sounded familiar but in an offset tone._

"_I'm so sorry." The familiar voice spoke again. This was enough to wake Hermione's brain from her trance. Enough to open her eyes, and see two magnificently silver eyes disapparate in the dark._

"Not tonight," Hermione firmly told herself, wiping an escaped tear from her face. She slammed the windowed doors shut, pulling the white silk curtains back to block out the night sky.

Hermione began to undress from her school uniform, and she slipped on a simple white tank top and red sleep shorts. She was headed for the bed when she heard the portrait open and close.

"That must be the Head Boy." Hermione murmured to herself, moving off the bed and tip toeing to the door.

She silently pulled the door back to reveal a crack large enough to use one eye to spy through.

Short, shaggy blonde hair caught her eye first, and Hermione felt her stomach drop. Standing in front of the fire, gazing into its flame, stood six foot tall Draco Malfoy.

'_There's no way McGonagall would appoint this job to him, of all people!_' Hermione thought, examining the boy more. _'She must want me to keep an eye on him.'_

He had discarded his school robe on the couch and stood in his grey, well fit pants. The sleeves of his white undershirt were rolled up to his elbows. Malfoy's arms were crossed and he still hadn't moved his gaze from the dancing fire.

If he hadn't had the characteristic shock of blonde hair, Hermione never would have been able to tell it was the same Draco Malfoy. He had grown up, and although physically this suited him well, she could sense a strange emotion surrounding him that she had never been able to sense before just by staring at him.

He sighed, and Hermione jumped back to life shutting the door loud enough to not go unnoticed.

"Great, as if I'm not a big enough mudblood freak to him, now he probably thinks I have social anxiety and intrusion of privacy issues." Hermione muttered to herself once more, extinguishing the lights in her room and fell into bed, hoping for a dreamless leep.

………………….

…….

………………….

Hermione dressed the next morning in a timely manner, grabbed her bag of books, and walked out of her room, noticing the Head Boy's door was still shut and silent. Hermione shrugged, and walked down a floor to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"_Hydrolic Fizzies._" She said clearly, and the Fat Lady moved aside for her to enter. Hermione took in the quiet cozy Gryffindor common room and felt a sense of regret at being made Head Girl. The common room was always like her second home, and now it felt like it was her first home since the events of that summer. She was sad she wouldn't spend much time in it this year.

Hermione shook her head back to reality. She was not going to think about that today. Today was all about the first day of classes, good grades, being a perfect Head Girl, and reclaiming her friendships. She was headed up to repeat her annual tradition of waking the boys up on the first day of school. They were always late.

She marched up the boy's staircase and into the seventh year boy's room, preparing herself to jump on Harry and Ron's beds. But everyone was gone. Hedwig was the only living creature in the room. She felt a sense of disappointment, realizing they didn't expect her to come. Hermione walked over to Hedwig and began stroking her soft white feathers. Hedwig cocked her head from side to side and Hermione giggled.

"At least you're still here." She cooed to the bird. "God when did it all get so complicated?" She sighed and sat down on Harry's bed. The covers made an odd crinkled noise and Hermione realized something was stuffed and hidden under the comforter. She knew it was wrong, but no one was around. She kneeled on the floor and lifted up the covers to retrieve a small stack of letters.

"What are these?" She wondered out loud and Hedwig made a few noises. She looked up at the owl. "You wouldn't tell would you? If I just peaked?"

Hedwig turned the other way and Hermione took that as confirmation enough. She opened the first letter:

Lupin-

We found more evidence. We think Voldemort is hiding something of importance just on the outskirts of London, and maybe even Hogwarts itself. Ron and I have been discussing strategy. We're thinking of exiting the school at night to take on more of these leads. McGonagall would be furious of course but it's a risk we have to take.

Dumbledore left me with some theories on what these important things might be, and I wish I could confide in you but he made it very clear that I was to be the one to do this. Ron and Hermione know of course, but with Hermione's current…state…we think it's best to keep her out of it.

Speaking of Hermione, have you received any updates on who her silver eyed savior (as the prophet is calling him) might be? Ron's becoming obnoxiously jealous of whoever it was, as it seems Hermione has become obsessed with his identity, and you know how he feels about her. Hermione just hasn't been the same ever since, not that anyone would be. I wish she'd talk to me of all people, I mean I know what it's like to lose parents but she doesn't seem to want to relate to anyone lately. Anyway, until she becomes more stable it's best to leave her out of me and Ron's plans. Hope everything is well with The Order, let me know if you find out anything.

-Harry

Hermione folded up the letter and placed it in the pile, and threw them all back into their original position.

She couldn't believe they were planning this Horcrux mission without her. She had always been involved in the plans. No wonder they were so being so distant. She knew she had been preoccupied, but her parents had died right in front of her. Better understanding of their parts would be appreciated. Someone to talk to about it would be even better, but she thought they expressed no interest.

At least Harry was trying to relate, and of course he could. She should have figured he would be there to talk. Hermione needed to talk to him. And Ron too, she supposed. She wished he'd give up his crush on her. She loved him like a brother and had once felt romantic feelings for him, but this entire event had changed her as a person. She couldn't handle Ron romantically, or anyone romantically for that matter, but particularly her immature friend. She loved them both as friends of course, and she needed to do some damage control.

Hermione stood up and wiped her tear stained face, making the trek down to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

**A/N Please review! I'd love to hear thoughts, plus it's a good motivator for updating! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Hall was alive with students packed into the four long tables representing Hogwart's four houses. The smell of a warm breakfast drifted over their heads and out the door to where Hermione Granger stood in the shadows.

'_Okay, you can do this,' _she thought. '_Just go in there and sit with them. Act normal, no, act happy. You can do this.'_

Hermione pushed open one of the large doors and made her way down to the Gryffindor table. Half way down she reached the spot where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting. The three of them were laughing at something Ginny had said and were examining the time tables McGonagall had handed out earlier. Hermione saw an open seat to the left of Harry who on his other side sat Ron and across was Ginny. On the empty plate was her time table.

She took a steady breath before swiftly grabbing her time table and squeezing herself in between Harry and Ron before either could be too surprised.

"How is everyone? Gosh this all looks so good. What's everyone's schedule look like?" She asked smiling around the table.

There was a silence that seemed to fill their small area as well as the Ravenclaw's section of the table directly across from them. Everyone knew Hermione's parents had died over the summer. It was common knowledge as it had been in the _Daily Prophet_, the headline read: _Death Eaters Kill Muggles in Their Home, Granger Girl Escapes with Help from Mysterious Silver Eyes. _The rest of the student body hadn't realized how depressed and melancholy she had been over the summer and were curious at her outright happiness given the situation had occurred within the past two months. Her friends were shocked because they had known how she had acted over the summer and were surprised at seeing her come out of her depression so suddenly.

It took awhile for them all to recover and when they did, Ginny was the first who bravely spoke.

"I've got potions first thing with the Ravenclaws. Slughorn isn't bad and I never mind partnering with Luna, but potions are just not a good area for me." Ginny shrugged, and grabbed more bacon wanting to appear that Hermione's sudden change in mood hadn't affected her.

"Of course, we know you'd rather be in DADA working on that Bat Boogey Hex." Hermione smiled and grabbed an apple off the table wanting to appear as normal as possible.

The boys lightened at the gesture, happy to see her eating breakfast even if it was only an apple. They had been coaxing her all summer to eat more, as her appetite had slowly diminished with the newfound depression she developed.

"What about you Mione? What have you got?" Ron said smiling her way.

"Let's see," She said picking up her time table and examining it. "Looks like I've got too much as always, but I've got all the basics plus a few more so I'll be in at least all of you boys' classes. First is Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, right?"

Harry examined his time table and nodded, with a wary smile. He was happy Hermione was trying today, it was an improvement from the past few months, but he was afraid to make any sudden movements towards her or be overly friendly in case she shut down. He couldn't help but wonder what had brought about her sudden change in mood, and hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings by suggesting he and Ron set their own wake up calls that morning instead of having Hermione come in per usual on the first day of the term.

"Well that shouldn't be too bad," Hermione said, her smile faltering at Harry's gesture. "I'm going to go to the library…you know…want to read up on some stuff…before…" Her last words were hardly heard by the three, for she had stood so abruptly and mumbled a bit before heading out of the hall.

"Harry!" Ginny said indignantly smacking him on the shoulder after Hermione made her exit. "What's wrong with you!?"

Harry rubbed the spot where her hand made contact, looking weary. "I just didn't want to scare her off by acting like everything was normal! No one comes out of a depression like that so quickly Gin, you know that. I'm still used to the Hermione we have to walk around on eggshells for."

"I know Harry, but she was trying! For once since her parents died she was trying! Trying to be normal Hermione for us and it's like you just threw it back in her face by rejecting her attempts!"

Harry sat in silence for a moment, watching Ron pour an ungodly amount of syrup on his waffles.

"Oh." He finally said starting at his hands as they traced the wood lining on the table.

"'Oh' is right! Go AFTER her, Harry. Tell her you're sorry." Ginny said, her face turning a bit pink.

"Oh. Oh yeah! Okay, I'm going." He stood up grabbing his bag off the ground.

"Oh, and Harry, if you can, try to figure out why her sudden change in mood? Without being a complete obvious idiot." Ginny rolled her eyes and looked back down at the _Prophet_.

"Right. Ron, see you in class, fifteen minutes."

Ron made a choking noise through his food, which Harry took as confirmation at him having heard.

Ginny watched him leave, thinking her boyfriend, as sweet as he was, could still be such a…well, a boy, sometimes. No one noticed that a pair of dark silver eyes had watched the entire conversation unfold from a distance.

……..

………………….

……..

Hermione was browsing the large leather bound books towards the back of the library, hardly examining their titles.

Why had she even bothered? It was as if they really had given up on her after a few months of silence. Did they expect her to get over the deaths of her parents so quickly?

She sighed, fingering a worn copy of _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them. _It was her first official day back and by all means it was a disaster already.

Her friends had all but given up on her returning to normal. To deal with the pain over the past few months, she hid herself away in zombie land, a land where Hermione merely nodded and forced smiles when confronted with reality. She had all but given up on eating a healthy portion of three meals a day. Food just didn't appeal to her anymore, most foods just reminded her of times spent with her parents.

Not to mention, she was sharing Head duties and living quarters with none other than Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tried and failed to kill Dumbledore last year. She knew Malfoy had been chosen for the position so that she could keep an eye on him. That was something else she had to worry about now. How did McGonagall even begin to think that she was prepared for all this so soon? She had a suspicious feeling that a portrait in her new office might have made some suggestions. Hermione could imagine Dumbledore telling McGonagall that the best way for Hermione to return to normal is to pretend as if everything was. As if she was the same person she had been before her parent's deaths. As if that was even possible.

No, Hermione had changed. Sure her hair was still the same bushy brown, although it had become a bit tamer throughout the years. She had even finished growing and now stood at a womanly 5'6". She had developed the last of her curves, which were perfectly shaped in all the right places. On the outside, she supposed she'd changed a bit.

But the real change had occurred on the inside. She cursed her 'savior' with the silver eyes. Sure, he might have saved her life, but he also destroyed any hope her parents may have had of survival by being held down in behind a fence. Even though he had said it was too late, that they were already dead, maybe if she hadn't been held back she could have sought some revenge on the Death Eaters that destroyed her life. It would have been mercy to die trying to avenger her parents, rather than live this nightmare of them being gone forever. Now she might never get the chance for revenge. Not to mention she had to live with the constant numbing pain in the aftermath. The only emotion she seemed to ever show since their deaths was whenever she thought about those silver eyes. She felt confused, but she also felt, curiosity, gratefulness, along with anger, and hatred. If only she knew who those eyes belonged to...it would be a start at least.

A set of footsteps brought her back to her present reality. She removed her hand from the bookcases and swiftly turned to see who joined her.

Her eyes met bright green. The green eyes held no mystery like those of her silver eyed savior. They were familiar though, and she had missed them.

"Why are you here Harry?" She asked, moving a few feet away to lean on an empty study carol.

Harry shuffled his feet, looking down at the floorboards. Words and emotions were never his forte.

"I missed you Hermione. We all have."

She didn't say anything, but looked out one of the long windows to her right. The Hogwarts grounds sprawled out before her in all their beauty. When she made no comment, Harry continued.

"Today…today you caught me by surprise. It wasn't that I wasn't happy you were speaking to us. I just saw through it." Harry looked up to see tears threatening to fall on his friends face. He walked over and leaned on the carol opposite her.

"You know, I never knew my parents. I only know what people tell me. I miss them. I miss what I never had. But Hermione, you HAD them. I know I can't really relate perfectly to your situation but I was hoping that after the first shock had worn off, you might have considered coming to talk to me. I know you love me, Ron and Ginny. Ron isn't really the easiest to talk about serious emotions. Ginny and I both aren't good with them either but she's had a rather charmed family upbringing and it'd be hard for her to relate. I was just…a bit put out that you never considered coming to me."

Hermione's tears were flowing freely now, she made a choking sound to speak, but Harry continued.

"I now realize it was pretty unfair of me to assume you'd be thinking at all rationally after such a tragedy. I should have come to you. I should have kept coming to you. Even after you said you wanted us to all leave you alone. I should have known you'd need someone to try harder, to break through walls you had put up. Good friends keep pushing and trying, and well, it hurts me to admit it Mione but I gave up on you. Something I never should have done."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione reached over and hugged him fiercely wetting the patch of his robes that touched his shoulder.

"Hermione, we were so stupid." Hermione looked up to see Ginny standing a few feet away with Ron behind her.

Hermione let out a sob filled laugh and wiped her face.

"Yes. You all were. But, I wasn't fair to any of you. I shouldn't have assumed that you'd all know how I felt after…after it happened. I just assumed you'd all given up on me."

"No!" Ron said suddenly. "We assumed too. We took what you said too literally. We should have known you'd never really want us to…what was it you said 'go away, and leave you alone'?"

"Ha, something like that yes." Hermione said. They all stood awkwardly for a bit. No one was sure where they went from here.

"I'm glad you're back, Mione." Ginny said finally, walking over to hug her friend.

"Me too." Harry said hugging her again, but not before whispering so only she could hear. "And I know you're not really back 100% to your old self or anything, so you know I'm always here to talk."

Ron was the last to come over. He grabbed her right hand and kissed it softly. "I'm happy you're letting us in again."

Hermione blushed, another problem to add to her list of ever growing ones: _Tell Ron you want to be 'just friends'._

"Me too," Hermione said, setting her new problem to the back of her mind to deal with later. She looked down at her watch…_speaking of problems_. "Oh my gosh, we're going to be late!"

"Ah there's the Hermione we all know and love, never late to a class! We better get going. See you at lunch Gin!" Harry said, swiftly giving his girlfriend a goodbye peck on the cheek.

……………….

………

……………..

The day passed normally. Hermione was happy she had her friends at her side. Ron and Harry had taken to pretending as if everything was normal, as if she hadn't been a zombie the past two months. Hermione preferred this to being ignored. She knew that at least Harry wasn't under the impression that all was magically well again. It was comforting to know that he at least was there to talk to when she felt ready to open up.

Ron on the other hand was a little slower on the uptake. He felt that one day of 'old Hermione' meant that everything was back to normal. Hermione loved both of her friend's very much but she was frustrated by Ron's inability to pick up on any emotion that wasn't 'hungry'.

Hermione rushed through Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs, Ancient Runes with only ten N.E.W.T level students, Arithmancy with only four N.E.W.T students, herself, Ernie, Hannah, and Malfoy, then onto charms with Ravenclaw, which was a full class size.

Hermione had taken detailed notes and managed to earn Gryffindor 130 house points throughout the day, there were no classes with Slytherin until tomorrow, Malfoy only called her a bookworm once, and most importantly she now knew that her friends loved cared about her once again. She even managed to have dinner with Harry, Ron, and Ginny while eating a decent portion.

It was a successful first day back, one in which she hardly thought of her parents for once, or the boy with silver eyes. So it was with a content sigh that Hermione reached her Head dormitories, muttered the password, and threw her messenger bag down, followed quickly by herself, on the shared couch in front of the roaring fire.

"Exhausting day being a know-it-all, Granger?" A drawling voice came from the small eating table that rested about ten feet behind the couch.

"Shove it, Malfoy." Hermione said tiredly without turning around.

"And exactly where would you like to me to shove it?" He retorted and ruffled what sounded like a newspaper.

"You can take your pathetic attempts at annoying me and shove them right up your ass. I don't really feel like hearing it."

"Oh I hardly call my attempts 'pathetic ', Granger. In asking me to stop you clearly have shown that my attempts are working magic on your nerves."

Hermione could practically hear the smirk in his words.

"Well it's clear I won't be doing homework by the fire tonight, not with a bunch of scum taking up the entire room." Hermione retorted, grabbing up her bag once more and heading to the red side of the room with the small set of stairs which led to the entrance of her own private room.

"I am NOT scum Granger."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, fed up with the name calling and bickering. The stress of the past few months that had built up was at the tipping point. One more insult and she was going to lose it.

"Go ahead, go up to your safe little room, mudblood."

That was the last straw. Hermione turned around, threw her bag back on the floor, and pulled out her wand. Malfoy was already standing with his out.

"You're not scum? Is that what you said? Oh please. Your Mum is too ashamed to show her face out in public in the wizarding world! Not to mention Daddy is out torturing and killing innocent people, muggle blood, mud blood, half blood, pure blood. It's all blood. Blood on his hands and everyone knows. Everyone knows your father kills people Malfoy, he's a Death Eater. And you think you're so much better? Attempting to kill a professor, sending Death Eaters into Hogwarts to kill innocent kids, and hiding behind childish insults to make yourself feel better. People might see something else on the outside but you're still just a scared little boy hiding in a Death Eater's body. Pathetic. _Scum_."

Malfoy's face was red. All the normal paleness had flooded from his features. His cold face twisted and contorted into rage. Hermione didn't fail to notice the wand still pointed at her from across the common room.

"You got my father spot on mudblood, good for you. He is a killer. He spills the blood of anyone who defies the Dark Lord's wishes. He even spills the blood of muggles, because really who gives a shit about a dead muggle…or two. Who gives a shit about two muggle parents of a stupid fucking mudblood? My father certainly didn't care when he murdered your parents. And if you hadn't been hiding behind a fence like a coward he wouldn't have given a damn if he killed a worthless bitch like you."

Hermione was speechless. He hit her where it hurt. She always assumed he had been there that night, being a Death Eater and all. She even had an inkling feeling that Lucius Malfoy had killed her parents. That news wasn't surprising, but still, he had confirmed it. What hurt her the most is that he _knew_. He somehow knew she was in those bushes, watching it all happen.

"I-I wasn't hiding. I wasn't being a coward." Hermione faltered, unaware of her wand lowering a few inches. Her face was suddenly wet with tears, her eyes wide with pain in being reminded of that night.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand, landing in Draco's upturned palm.

She was in too much emotional pain to care that she had just been disarmed by a Death Eater. She stumbled back into the nearest wall. All of her carefully hidden pieces were coming apart, the pieces she tucked away in zombie land. The pieces she stored deep in her memory to make her forget the pain.

She was openly sobbing and shaking now. Draco was striding toward her purposefully, his face a sneer. He held both wands in one hand which he placed behind his back, the other hand he laid on the wall, dangerously close to Hermione's face. They were nearly nose and nose now.

"So why didn't you go into that house after those big bad Death Eaters? After all the things the famous Granger girl has done out of dumb bravery, why did your courage fail you that night?" Malfoy spit at her.

Hermione was speechless with fear. She wordlessly shook her head back and forth wanting him gone.

"I heard them all talking you know. Your 'friends'. They think you're crazy, they think you made it all up. They know like I know…like _you_ know that no one saved you that night. You hid behind that fence like a coward, and after those Death Eaters left, you apparated yourself to Weasel's house. When they found you, you made up some bullshit story to please the _Prophet_ into thinking you were 'saved' and tricking your friends into seeing a poor girl who tried to save her parent's but couldn't because someone stopped her from getting there in time. You made it all up."

Hermione sobbed harder, shaking, her knees felt weak. Her mind was in a fog. Maybe she had made it all up. Maybe her Gryffindor courage failed her and she was too ashamed to even admit it so she even convinced herself that she was held back by some idiot with 'silver eyes'. Hermione felt doubt in her memory for the first time since that night.

"You made it all up Granger." He spoke each word slowly, in a deep dark voice.

Her mind felt weak, as if all blocks in her mind were crashing down. As if…as if they were being forced down and rebuilt with something else. As if someone was tampering with her memory.

She gained up the last bit of strength she had and shoved Draco Malfoy as hard as she could away from her. Immediately her mind was clear. Hermione ran up the few stairs to her room, quickly whispering her password. She wretched her door open and locked herself inside, just barely missing a stupefy spell from Malfoy on the other side.

She had no wand, but she felt confident that her password would keep Malfoy out. She quickly did the lock on her side of the bathroom door,. Hermione was shaking uncontrollably. She stumbled the few feet to her bed and fell down upon it.

Malfoy had just attacked her. He had just attacked her inside of Hogwarts. He stole her wand. Hermione was scared. Who in their right mind would let Malfoy back into this school?! She knew Voldemort had recently taken over the ministry, and she had an inkling feeling that McGonagall's days as Headmistress were coming to their end. She was sure Voldemort would intervene at Hogwarts soon enough. For now, Hogwarts spells were keeping Harry, Ron, and Hermione safe, but they wouldn't for long.

Malfoy obviously knew this, and was trying to bend the boundaries and rules early. He attacked her. She wasn't even safe in Hogwarts, in her own room.

What really surprised her was that Malfoy wanted to change her memories. He tried to make her forget, to doubt herself. Draco Malfoy wanted Hermione Granger to forget about the Silver Eyed savior.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please let me know in review format or just let me know you read it through a review, logged in or anonymous. Just knowing you liked it, hated it, or read it is really helpful for me and makes me want to keep writing this story! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It's awesome to get such good feedback. I've enabled anonymous reviews too, because I know even I sometimes don't feel like logging in, but want to leave feedback. Here is the next chapter!**

"It isn't like Hermione to miss classes Ron!" Harry said whispering above the noise. They were sitting in the DADA classroom with the Slytherins, waiting for their new professor to show up. There had been no announcement at the start of the term feast about the position, and the seat that Snape had occupied last year was still vacant at the head of the Great Hall.

"She's probably ill Harry. We'll go check on her after dinner tonight, but there's no need to send out a red alert. Hey, do you think that if they haven't appointed a new professor to teach the class we can leave early today?"

Harry grabbed his DADA book out of his bag and slammed it on the table opening it up to a random page, pointedly ignoring Ron. His best friend could be so thick sometimes. Hermione wasn't okay by any means. Plus she always let them know if she wasn't coming to class. It just wasn't like her.

"Harry, I'm sorry. But really you're making something out of nothing."

"Maybe." He said, shutting the book with an idea in mind. He quickly scraped back his chair and headed to the back of the room looking for one student in particular.

"Hem hem." He cleared his throat, obnoxiously reminding himself of Umbridge. This attempt had gone unnoticed by the couple whose attention he was trying to get. They were sucking face quite disgustingly in a dark corner of the room, Pansy on the desk and Malfoy standing in between her legs.

"MALFOY." Harry said slowly and clearly. Draco took both his hands from Pansy's legs and pushed her back from him. She didn't look put out in the least at being manhandled.

"Go away Pansy, Potter clearly needs to say something that can't wait."

She happily jumped off the desk giving him one last wink as she headed to another table a few feet away and began talking to Millicent.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy drawled leaning on the desk that Pansy had just occupied.

"Have you seen Hermione today?" He asked seriously.

"I don't keep tabs on her, I just live with her. What do I care what the little mudblood does?" He retorted, rolling up his robes sleeves and fingering his wand delicately.

Harry did not miss this movement. He was aware Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. He was aware that Hermione was living in close quarters with him to keep a better eye on his movements. But he also knew that Malfoy had lowered his wand last year in the idea of taking another person's life. He doubted he was capable of seriously hurting Hermione; he just wanted to know if Malfoy had seen her at all.

"Watch your language Malfoy. I just want to know if you happened to see her in the common room this morning."

"Haven't seen her since last night," He smirked as if sharing a pleasant secret with himself. "She was rather pissy and went off to bed early."

Harry turned to go, sick of Malfoy's insults on his friend.

"I'm pretty sure she's still in her room Potter, never fear." Malfoy drawled sitting back in his chair as McGonagall swept through the room shutting the door behind her. She was clearly going to be teaching the class until she found a replacement. Harry nodded at Malfoy once then resumed his seat next to Ron near the front.

………………………….

……….

………………………….

"You can try Harry, but I doubt he'd give it to you." Ginny said later that day sitting in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Yeah mate, it's his password too after all. Malfoy isn't just going to give you the password to the room. You could try asking McGonagall if she's heard from Hermione." Ron said as he bit into his fifth chicken wing of the meal.

"I wish we could hear from her, I just want to know she's okay." Harry said playing with his food.

It was at about that time that the afternoon mail came in and the owls swooped around the hall landing in front of various people. Hedwig was nowhere in sight, she must have been off in the Owlery, resting. It was in thinking about Hedwig that Harry pushed his plate back and picked up his bag, muttering about having to go take care of something to the other two who merely nodded with indifference.

……………….

……….

………………….

Hermione was drooling slightly. Her tamed hair had resumed the bushy state it was in back in first year, the result of having not taken a shower yet that day. She had been up all night, terrified that Draco Malfoy might find a way into her room sometime in the night. While awake, she had gone over what she could possibly do next.

Telling McGonagall had been a possibility, but one that she had ruled out. She was afraid that if she tried to tell her the story, Malfoy might get wind of it and do something even worse next time. McGonagall might even take away her head badge for her safety, which frightened her in that she was the only person who could keep an eye on Malfoy without surveillance seeming suspicious. The idea of no one watching Malfoy scared her more than being attacked again by him. She would have to face him soon, and when she did, she just couldn't let her emotions get the best of her like last time. When she was armed with a wand, Malfoy would be blown out of the water. Hermione was the best witch in her year after all. She might not use any unforgivable curses but she knew spells that would make him wish she had used one. She just needed her wand back.

She might tell Harry. He said he was always there to talk, but in telling him, she ran the risk of him wanting her to relocate as well. Worse, he might attack Malfoy, and Malfoy might alert the Death Eaters to Harry's situation within Hogwarts, something The Order feared greatly. For now, they wanted it to seem as if Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just sitting ducks. Unaware of any way to defeat Voldemort, just waiting to see what the Dark Lord would do next.

After a long fearful night, Hermione had heard Draco leaving for classes in the morning and finally felt safe to go to bed. She knew she was missing classes, and she knew she couldn't hide out forever, but it was something she needed to think through before prancing off to class as if everything was fine. Not to mention Malfoy still had her wand.

For now, Malfoy was in classes and Hermione was safe to sleep, so sleep she did until a beautiful white owl soared in through her window and landed on her stomach.

"Oof!" She exclaimed, afraid that Draco had come in from classes early. She sat up and was nearly face to face with Hedwig, who had a simple scrap of parchment tied to her leg.

Hermione scrambled over to it and pulled the scroll out to read:

LET ME KNOW YOU ARE ALIVE.

-Harry

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud. The sound felt strange to her in the silent room, and stranger still in knowing this was the same room she stayed up late crying in.

"Hang on a second Hedwig." She said, leaning over to grab a quill and ink from her bedside table. She quickly wrote out:

I'm alive. But, sick. Come by after classes. The password is: _Marblemento. _Make sure Malfoy doesn't see you use it, or he'll be pissed that you know it. He's got head duty patrol after classes for an hour, so that should be enough time. Bring Ron…unless he's being an idiot.

-Hermione

She sent Hedwig off and two hours later Harry arrived at her door.

"Hermione let me in. I don't know the password into your room. I brought you dinner."

Hermione jumped off her bed, throwing down her current book to open the door. Harry being here meant a few moments of safety. She opened the door to find him standing with two plates full of pasta and garlic bread. Her stomach growled, and she remembered she hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday.

"You're my hero. Come in, we'll eat on the floor."

Harry walked in and Hermione made to shut the door.

"Before you do that you left your wand right outside it. It's just sitting there. I would have grabbed it, but." Harry gestured to the plates in both his hands, turning away to set them down on the floor.

Hermione hesitantly stuck her head out of her door. The common room was empty. She took a step out and looked over to her right. Sure enough her wand was sitting in front of her door, only it wasn't the only thing there.

A small scrap of paper was sitting under it, something Harry had thankfully missed. Hermione picked up her wand and read the slip:

_This isn't over._

"Hermione? Everything okay?" Harry called from her room. She hadn't moved for what felt like minutes. Hermione quickly shoved the note into her pajama short pockets and came dazedly back inside.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy, you know being sick and all."

Harry looked up from his plate. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She said sitting down with him to eat. "So I'm guessing Ron is being an idiot." Hermione observed her other friend had not been brought along for the visit.

Harry laughed, his mouth full of food.

"A bit." He swallowed and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Well that's to be expected. I would have invited Ginny to come along with you only…she doesn't know anything about what I want to talk to you about."

Harry sat his plate down knowingly.

"You've missed a lot since you've been…"

"In zombie land." Hermione finished for him, and when he looked questioningly at her, she elaborated. "That's what I call where I've been the past few months. You know, walking around like a dead person. Unaware of what's going on, just kind of…breathing."

Harry smiled. "A well put name to your previous condition, although thankfully it comes without the whole 'eating people' thing."

They laughed for a bit, taking a few more bites of pasta before getting down to business.

"Well I filled you and Ron in about horcruxes at the end of the term last year, as you know." Harry started, and Hermione nodded in encouragement. "Well, Dumbledore said there should only be four left: The cup, the snake, something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's, and the locket. Well Ron and I left the burrow a few times over the summer. You might not have noticed having been locked up in that room the whole time."

Hermione looked down ashamed, she hadn't noticed at all. Not wanting to hurt her feelings by making the observation, he quickly continued.

"Well we found out who R.A.B is."

"You did!?" Hermione sat up straighter.

"Yeah, it was Sirius's younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black. We found out over at Grimmauld place in Regulus's old room. It turns out he did destroy the locket, we found out from Kreature. Regulus was a reformed Death Eater."

"Hm, so those do exist?" Hermione joked, but suddenly thought of Malfoy.

"Apparently. Dumbledore also told me that he believes the only thing left of Gyffindor's is the sword, which he left me in his will. McGonagall gave it to me at the start of the term, it's in my trunk in the tower. Hermione, I think it destroys Horcruxes. That's Ron and me's theory at least. What do you think?"

Hermione was pleasantly surprised that Harry had asked her opinion. It had been so long since they asked her for anything and it gave her hope that things could go back to normal.

"Yeah, I mean it makes since. I read in Hogwarts, A History, that the sword was made by goblins. It's very powerful, and very comparable to a basilisk fang, which as we both know destroys horcruxes."

Harry looked pleased at this confirmation. They spent the next half hour talking about how to kill the snake, where the locket might be, and what sort of item might Ravenclaw have that it is now a horcrux. They agreed that Ravenclaw's item and Hufflepuffs cup where somewhere in Hogwarts. The snake would only be available to kill if Voldemort was near. If they could destroy Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's item before facing Voldemort and his snake, they might have a chance.

They stopped talking when they heard the sound of the front common room door open and a high pitched giggle. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry, sure that Malfoy could never make a noise like that.

"Pansy Parkinson." He whispered then relayed the details of his conversation with Malfoy earlier that day.

Hermione was relieved that Draco was clearly occupied in his room, so Harry was able to sneak out easily without being detected. Harry thought the precaution was unnecessary especially since Pansy was here as well, but Hermione insisted that he'd know Harry knew the password if seen.

It was with a friendly goodbye that Hermione shut her door behind Harry, hearing him exit the front portrait and out of her commons. Draco's door was shut still and Hermione was thankful that she hadn't had to deal with him that day. She was more thankful that tomorrow was the weekend, and she could really begin planning out what to do with this Malfoy situation without missing classes. Hermione sighed, moving to the bed and resumed the thoughtful state she had been in before Harry's owl had arrived earlier that day.

**A/N: Sorry no real D/HG this chapter. There will be next time though! I'm trying not to completely disregard HP story line and its characters (obviously Draco isn't like "I love you Hermione, I've loved you forever. Sorry I insulted you all those times. I'm really a good person." Fluff fluff fluff. I wanted to retain some essence of his character. I took a few liberties with the cup MAYBE being in Hogwarts not in Gringotts and the locket having been already destroyed. This is my version of the 7th book, but it will obviously eventually focus in on Hermione and Draco. If you want you can call it Hermione Granger and the Silver Eyes. Book 7. Haha. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and as always, review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione was being held down, her face in the dirt. She wasn't sure where she was but she knew that she couldn't move her arms as they were pulled behind her and leaned on by a much larger body._

"_Get off m-" Hermione said, but was cut off by a simple _silencio.

"_You need to be quiet Granger if you want to stay alive." _

_It was the voice of her silver eyed savior. Hermione's body instantly relaxed, a feeling of safety washed over her. She was starting to wonder where she was, when a scream pierced the night air and her heart skipped a beat at having been reminded of the night her parents died. Why was she here? What did she need saving from? Hadn't this event already happened? She did not want to relive it._

_Hermione turned her face to the side. She was on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, not her home. A red glow emitted from the building as she realized she was watching Hogwarts burn. She tried to let out a strangled cry but was still under _silencio_. She began moving to stand up and go help the people who were screaming, but her savior applied more pressure keeping her down once again even tighter than before. He was starting to hurt her. _

"_It's not your job to save them. Stay here, stay safe."_

_Hermione tried to protest, wanting to say that there was no point in being safe or alive if everything you loved was being burned to the ground along with everyone in it._

"_Watch." The voice said again, but it lost its urgent and caring tone. The voice was now smug, she imagined the silver eyed boy smiling, no…smirking. This wasn't the boy with the silver eyes anymore…this was a monster._

_Hermione felt scared suddenly, the calm drained from her body. She stiffened in her captors arms._

_She saw a familiar shade of red hair run out of the castle. Ron was shooting spells at the hooded figures behind him as he ran. A flash of green light and he fell face down in the grass, unmoving. Hermione's insides screamed as she struggled harder to go help. _

"_Watch them die Granger. Why aren't you helping them?"_

_Hermione looked up once more to see Harry running out of the building. He fell down next to Ron and started crying._

"_Damnit, Hermione. Where are you!? HELP US!" He yelled out as another green light flashed and Harry fell dead on top of Ron._

_Hermione silently screamed, giving up struggling and giving into grief. What was the point when they were both dead?_

_The body moved off her and the boy who had tricked her into thinking he was her silver eyed savior stood and began walking back towards the castle. After a few steps he pulled a death eater mask over his face turning back toward her. Hermione could not see his eyes or his face but in the moonlight she caught a shock of platinum blonde hair against the dark sky. _

"_Why didn't you save them? Now they're dead. Everyone is dying and it's your fault." Malfoy sneered at her, turning his back to her once more leaving her broken on the forest floor._

Hermione woke in a cold sweat. A piercing scream had roused her from her nightmare followed by loud thumps. The screaming stopped suddenly as she realized she was the one emitting the noises. Hermione sat up in bed searching for the thumping noise, realizing it was coming from her door.

Someone was knocking at it.

"Who is it?" She asked timidly.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP GRANGER! It's bloody two in the morning! How is anyone supposed to sleep with all that screaming?" Draco Malfoy's voice carried itself through the door. Hermione stood frantically looking for her wand. Draco Malfoy was in her nightmare, he was the one who held her down, and now he was at her door.

"Looking for this?" The same voice came again, only this time from an unsafe proximity.

Hermione swiveled around quickly, coming face to face with Malfoy just as she had the previous night.

"What-How…" she stuttered herself back into her wall.

He came forward, fully dressed in black dark robes, his death eater mask in the hand that did not contain her wand. All of Hermione's bravery left her. He was inches from her face now. Malfoy placed a hand to her cheek, and she flinched at the touch. His lips moved closer to her ear and she waited for what he would do next.

"Wake up." He whispered darkly.

…………………….

…………

……………………….

For the second time Hermione woke up in her bed frantically. But there was no screaming, no Malfoy banging at her door. Only the cool night air flowed in through her long windowed doors leading to the balcony. Her heavy breathing was the only noise in the room. Oddly enough it was two in the morning. The same time Malfoy had said it was in her second nightmare. She was fully awake now, she was sure. Hermione's wand was lying on the table next to her and she grabbed it swiftly, making her way to the small balcony.

She shivered in the crisp night as the slight wind whipped around her silky white tank slip. Although it was cold, the night air was refreshing to wake up to after her nightmare. She looked over at the long windowed doors next to hers that lead into Malfoy's room. Was he in there? Had he heard her? She was scared at the prospect of him waking up to find her here alone at night, but more frightened to go back inside to sleep once more with the nightmares.

The nightmare she had had was nothing unusual. Since her parents had died she had had some variety of dreams like that nearly every night. It usually involved her silver eyed savior, holding her back from saving her parents. She either feared him or was relaxed at his presence even as her parents died in her dream. She had already lost them in real life so she figured losing them in dream form was never as severe as that night had been. It was still hard, but in her dream, her mind was so preoccupied with who the silver eyes belonged to that her parent's deaths were never the main focus of the nightmare.

No, the dreams usually focused on Hermione and _him_. She didn't know why but she felt a pull to this person that had saved her. He had known she was going to be in trouble, and he had stopped her from meeting her own death as well. She was thankful. Hermione hated it that she felt she owed him something, but she also felt like he owed her his identity.

She wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders as she gazed on the Hogwarts grounds. Tonight's dream had been different. It wasn't her parent's that were dying, it was her friends, and they were here, at Hogwarts. The silver eyed savior was back in the dream, he saved her from certain death once more, but again at the cost of lives she cared about deeply. But was it really him that stopped her? When her parent's had died it was helpless in trying to save them. In this nightmare she could have saved Harry and Ron. They were still alive as they ran toward the forest.

But then he turned into Malfoy. Suddenly the death eater scum was the one holding her back, hurting her. He made her watch her friends die. Then Malfoy was in her room, he had her wand. Hermione turned suddenly to his doors, seeing that they were still shut tight. She decided she should go back in her room where it was safe. She didn't like this pull that Draco Malfoy had over her. This ability to make her full of fear, to make her dreams become nightmares, and to turn her savior into a savage.

She shut the windowed doors behind her and pulled the white curtains shut to block out the moonlight. Hermione whispered a simple incantation to keep Malfoy from coming in through the window.

"But you forgot about the bathroom door."

Malfoy's voice came to her entirely too close for comfort. She turned suddenly yelling _stupefy _in the direction of his voice. The spell hit nothing, as he was nowhere to be found.

Hermione saw the bathroom door open a crack and she quickly moved to shut it, muttering another locking spell. Her bedroom door was still shut tight, sealed from her password. Had she imagined it? She must have.

"Right here mudblood." Malfoy's hand grabbed her wrist so painfully she dropped her wand to the floor.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" She squirmed in pain trying to kick him as he threw her down on the bed.

"Good." He said simply, and he grabbed her other wrist and pinned her down, back to the mattress on the queen sized bed.

He was behind her now, standing above her. His face hardly illuminated in the moonlight that was mostly blocked by the light curtains. She was thrown across the side of the bed, her feet almost near a side edge.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered up at him.

"You don't even know what I'm doing Granger." He retaliated.

"Why are you trying to make me forget?"

There was silence. Malfoy loosened the grip on her wrists but held her firm enough still so she couldn't escape.

"How did you know?" He asked finally.

"You'll just be pissed if I say it." She said definitely and she tried to squirm her body away from him.

"Let me guess. Being as brilliant as you are you could tell the effects of the replacement memory charm I was putting on you the previous night." Malfoy said, sounding bored.

"Yeah." Hermione said fearfully. Her hands were becoming numb. She wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

"Well that doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to make you forget now."

Hermione kicked in protest; if only her feet could reach the other end of the bed she could grab her wand off the floor.

"Relax Granger," he said bored, as he released one of her hands to grab his wand out of his back pocket. "What makes you want to remember any of that stuff anyway? You want to remember your parent's dying in flashes of green light?"

"I need to remember him. You can't take that away from me." She said suddenly desperate. Those silver eyes were the only thing keeping her going. They were a mystery, and they held hope that someone else had shared her experience. There was someone to talk to there, to relate to. No matter how hard Harry tried, he would never fully understand what Hermione had gone through because he wasn't there that night. But _he_ was, and for that alone she needed to remember him.

"Why is that so damn important to you!? Someone saved you; you should be happy and just forget about it! But no, you have to go search for him, have the whole damn order looking for him. You have to make life difficult for everyone. If you wanted to thank him the least you could do is forget about him."

"I don't want to! Malfoy please don't. Just don't. These are my memories. If you want I'll pretend to forget and you can tell him you did your job okay? You can tell Vold-" Her words were cut short by a hard slap across her face.

Hermione was shocked into stillness. Her face stung, and the world seemed to stand still. Malfoy hadn't moved, and she was still lying with her arms outstretched above her. She couldn't believe he had just slapped her. A death eater hit her across the face, no a man did. Regardless of death eater status, she could not believe a man had just hit her across the face.

She wondered why Malfoy wasn't moving but took the few seconds of stillness to register that he had used his one hand that had been holding her last limb from escaping, to hit her. She was no longer bounded. Hermione gathered all these thoughts in slow motion, although only a few seconds had passed.

She quickly flung herself up off the bed and rolled onto the floor grabbing her wand, the first spell coming to her mind to make a shield charm. The effect was instantaneous, as blue light flew from out of her wand and enveloped a glow around her. Malfoy was still standing in the same spot; the hand he had used against her was lifted up in front of his face and he was examining it as if he'd never seen it before. The hand was shaking uncontrollably.

Hermione was unsure of what to do next. If she tried to leave he would stop her. She could only fight her way out at this point, but her mind was in protection mode not fighting mode. The shield charm added some safety until she regained her thoughts.

"What did I…" He finally stuttered from across the room, Hermione's wand pointed at him from the opposite side of the bed.

He was still standing there, but he seemed more aware of Hermione now. He looked up at her and in the glow of Hermione's wand a pair of bright silver eyes met hers. Draco Malfoy's pair of silver eyes were wide, mirroring Hermione's brown eyes of shock. She took a few steps back, her shield charm faltering in her lack of concentration.

"You…You're the…" She managed to stutter as she backed herself up against the wall and slumped against it fainting on the spot.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming, they really make me so happy! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit shorter than usual, I hope you don't mind! I start winter quarter on the 6th and I'm going to be smashed with homework but I will have a new chapter up in a few weeks! Hang on till then and review please****!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A lot of you have been saying that Hermione is a bit daft and should have realized that Draco was the Silver Eyed savior, and I agree to a point. It's pretty obvious because it's a d/hg story, for one. You could also argue that it's pretty obvious it was him just in the idea that he has gray/silver eyes. And besides who else calls her 'Granger' AND would be around for a death eater attack? But be fair, would this story be any good at all if HERMIONE knew it was him? I doubt it. So please, it's a fictional story, and I'm trying to make it the most exciting I can, even if at times genius Hermione seems a bit…slow. It's all necessary to the plot. Thanks for all the kind reviews last time! Without further adieu here is chapter six!**

"Hermione!" A voice called her name from somewhere in the room. Hands were placed on her bare shoulders, shaking her slightly.

Hermione felt like a bowling ball had landed on her head. Her limbs were stiff and placed awkwardly, and she was unsure of where she was or how long she'd been there. Her eyes were closed, but there were voices nearby.

"She must be way tired, or really, really sick still." The voice of Ron Weasley came into Hermione's recognition.

"She was sick enough to miss class, but probably not sick enough to fall asleep like this or to not wake up when we call her name." Harry answered.

He sounded so worried, and if Hermione could get her brain to access commands to her limbs she would have. She felt paralyzed in wonder. Where was she? She could feel her white tanked nightgown on her still, the silk felt cool against her skin. She suddenly felt self conscious that Harry and Ron were there talking about her while she was in her nightgown that went half way down to her thigh and gave a low curve at in the chest area.

"Good thing Malfoy was here and let us in eh? That wanker." Ron laughed.

At Malfoy's name, Hermione stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor, slumped against the wall next to the large bay window to her right. The cool air from the glass radiated onto her and she shivered. Her wand lay to her right hand and her legs were in an awkwardly posed position, one beneath her, one curved outward.

"Hermione! You're alive!" Ron said quickly moving to her side. "You okay? We just got here, wanted to see if you wanted to go down to lunch with us since you weren't at breakfast."

"Malfoy let us in since we didn't know the password." Harry said meaningfully. He obvious hadn't wanted Hermione to tell Ron he knew the password, the likely situation being that Ron would be mad Harry had not invited him to go to visit her the other day.

Memories came flooding back at the mention of Malfoy. Hermione saw the bed sheets ruffled, half of them falling off the floor from where he threw her down on the bed. She remembered casting a shield charm on herself and raising her wand towards Malfoy after he had hit her. Those eyes…they were the exact same ones she had stared into earlier in the summer. Hermione felt dizzy again at this realization but pushed the entire matter to the back of her mind, for right now she needed to convince her friends she was okay.

"Harry. Ron. You're in my room." Was all she could think of to say. Ron grabbed her arm softly and helped her to a standing position.

"And you fell asleep on the floor." Harry said, arms crossed, staring at his friend curiously.

"Oh, yes. I-I had a fever last night. I just sat on the floor by the window and tired to cool down a bit. It must have helped because apparently I fell asleep." She tried to smile. Ron looked convinced as always, Harry was still a bit skeptical.

"Why didn't you just cast a cooling charm?" He asked.

"I guess I didn't think of that, I was a little disillusioned. Wasn't thinking straight, I guess the fever was pretty bad."

Ron helped Hermione over to her bed and she sat with her back against the headboard.

"Malfoy wasn't at breakfast either." Harry said finally.

Hermione nearly fell back over at the mention of Malfoy's name spoken so bluntly.

"And you're implying what by that Harry?" She said glaring.

He looked a bit ashamed, his feet shuffling but his eyes never leaving her face.

"Nothing, I just was making an observation."

"Lay off mate, can't you see she's not well?" Ron said.

Hermione felt appreciative. She knew Ron was just trying to win her affections and if he really paid attention, as she was afraid Harry had, he would have noticed the finch Hermione made on her face when Malfoy's name was mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Sorry Mione. Just a bit worried, with you being in close proximities to a death eater and all."

"It's fine Harry, really." She said wanting to change the subject quickly. Luckily Ron did all the work for her.

"Hey, listen, so we got a tip!" Ron said excitedly, sitting down on the opposite side of her bed.

"What kind of tip?" She asked curiously, picking up her wand and casting _muffliato_ at all three of her doors.

"Lupin sent me a letter today," Harry started. "I told him about Hufflepuff's cup, you know the one that we think is a horcrux? I told him we were interested in finding the cup, but not that it was a horcrux. Well, Lupin said that while he was spying underground with the werewolves he heard a young cub say that Fenrir Greyback was upset about some cup. Lupin knew we were interested in something like that so he questioned further. Apparently Voldemort needed a cup hidden for safety; it was really valuable or something, so he called his crew together and asked if anyone could hide it. Well Greyback offered, thinking he could finally get in on the really good side of Voldemort if he kept this cup safe. But Voldemort thought it would be better hidden in a safer environment. So he gave it to one of his death eaters to keep safe!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Harry this is amazing news! So one of the death eaters has the horcrux! I bet it's a death eater with a high security vault in Gringotts! It has to be, or someone with a really well hidden house." Hermione said deep in thought.

"But there's more. Apparently Fenrir was so mad he came back to camp and started fighting with anyone in his way. The cub who told Lupin all of this was injured really badly. The cub had this golden-ish fur apparently, and Greyback attacked him the worst because he reminded him so much of Lucius. Apparently Voldemort decided to give the cup to Malfoy because that's the name he was screaming as he was ripping into the poor cubs flesh."

"My God Harry. You think that Lucius is keeping the cup at his manor?"

"He must be. I can't think of any other place he'd keep it, or any other death eater with a manor like his. You might have a point about it being in his Gringotts vault but Lucius is still wanted, even if Voldemort is coming into more and more power. I doubt that it's safe enough yet for Lucius to just walk into Gringotts to put something in his vault. It's still too dangerous. But, he might choose to do this once Voldemort secures the ministry, but Lupin thinks Voldemort is still a few months away from being able to accomplish that. The Order has been good about keeping him away from the Ministry, but they can't hold out forever."

"So we need to come up with a plan…sooner rather than later." Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess we do. But I need some breakfast first…or lunch…or just some food…" Hermione said her stomach growling. She also privately thought that she'd like Ron and Harry to leave her alone with her thoughts for a bit, as she had not yet reflected on last night.

"Alright, well why don't we come back in a half hour with food. Give you time to get dressed and then we can talk in private. Your room is probably the best place for that."

Hermione agreed and the boys left her room, heading down to the kitchens. She quickly magically locked her doors once more and the one leading to Malfoy's bedroom which connected to the bathroom they shared.

Hermione began to undress and she walked into the bathroom. She pulled her hair back to brush her teeth but let it fall back down suddenly at seeing the mark on her face. A palm sized bruise was beginning to form on her right cheek. Her hair had apparently been hiding most of it from Harry and Ron which she was thankful for. She couldn't believe that Malfoy had hit her hard enough to leave this large of a mark. She was shocked and scared at the same time. Hermione quickly put a temporary concealment charm on the mark.

She made her shower quick, afraid that Malfoy would find a way in at some moment, and as she dressed in jeans and a simple white tee shirt she reflected on what had happened last night.

Malfoy saved her life. He also hit her across the face. But, he looked remorseful. Or at least she remembered his hand shaking and him staring at it in shock, as if it did not belong to him. If her memory served her right, just before she lost consciousness she met her eyes with his and he had said, 'what did I just do?' Even if her nice side wanted to pretend that Malfoy hadn't meant to hit her, it didn't change the fact that he had, and that he also tried to curse her twice, stole her wand once, and broke into her room.

No, even if he had saved her life once, he was clearly regretting it. And just because he had saved it once, didn't mean she was going to be saved by him again, especially when he was the one attacking her.

Hermione pondered that he hadn't wanted to kill her really. If he had, he would have done it by now. He seemed to just want her to forget that he was her silver eyed savior. He clearly came to her house with the death eaters…he must have seen her asleep in the backyard and had a change of heart at the last minute. Not really caring about her as a person, but certainly not wanting to see someone he knew die if he could help it. But that was incredulous; Draco Malfoy was a death eater. A cold hearted murdering death eater. So then why did he even bother save her?

It made sense that he didn't want her to remember. It would only be too obvious once she looked into his eyes that she knew it was him. It would probably not look good for him if she went to The Order and spread the word that Draco Malfoy, a death eater, saved her life. That word would certainly get passed around Voldemort and that would be the end of Malfoy. No, he was saving himself by erasing her memory. If she couldn't remember he saved her, then he would be in the all clear.

But it still didn't answer the question of why he had bothered to save her in the first place.

………………

……………………………..

………………

Hermione rubbed her eyes wearily. It had been a few hours since Ron and Harry had left her in the library. They had come back with some food for lunch and discussed a plan to sneak out of Hogwarts on Halloween to explore Lucius Malfoy's manor. The entire school would be at the Halloween ball so it was a perfect distraction. Hermione's job until then was to find out anything about the manor or Lucius Malfoy from the person in Hogwarts that might know him best: his son.

Hermione was completely turned off by this mission, but not wanting to raise suspicions about her sudden and complete lack of courage when it came to Draco Malfoy, she accepted. They figured living in close quarters with him she would be able to find out the most. The boys had left a few hours prior, and Hermione stayed behind to do some more research on ancient wizarding manors. She was hoping to find some trend on how they were built and maybe some clue as to the best place one would hide valuables.

She looked at a clock on the wall and seeing as it was nearly ten at night on Friday, she didn't want to seem like a complete nerd by spending the entire night in the library. The Gryffindor's were throwing a small back to school party in the common room anyway, so she decided to go change into something more party worthy before she stopped by.

"Marblemento." Hermione spoke to the main portrait and it opened for her.

The common room was empty, and she was thankful. She stole away into her room and found a cute fun silver party dress to wear. It reached mid thigh and came up as a low riding tank on her shoulders. A gold sequence of beads was around the neckline. It was fun, but not Parvarti and Lavander fun who were both bound to be wearing something showing far more skin than Hermione would ever dare. She pulled her hair half up half down and it fell on her shoulders in careless curls. An hour later, and without looking in the mirror, Hermione made her descent into the common room.

"Hey." Draco Malfoy's voice came to her ears just before she reached the door. She debated bolting out at that moment, but remembered her mission. Still, she couldn't hide the dread she felt and her face seemed to sting at the memory of the night before.

She turned slowly, grabbing her wand out of the dress pocket but not pointing it at him directly. He was sitting on the main couch, a book in hand. The fire was roaring and a cup with fine jewels on it, was sitting on the table with some sort of hot liquid in it. _I bet his plates and cutlery have damn diamonds on it too, _she thought bitterly. His blonde hair was tousled and in a state of array. There were purple spots under his eyes indicated a large lack of sleep. He was wearing dark jeans and a navy blue shirt. Hermione could help but look straight at his eyes the moment she turned, just to check she hadn't dreamed it. They were the same ones. Draco Malfoy had really saved her life.

He wasn't saying anything, they just continued to stare at each other. Draco seemed to be taking in her appearance, but his face was unreadable.

"If you're going out, you might want to replace your concealment charm." He said finally.

Hermione's hand instantly shot up to her right cheek. The charm must have worn off while she was in the library. Her face seemed to sting more at his words as if the wound was fresh. Hermione shook herself out of her trance.

"Anything else?" She said coldly.

"Yeah, nice dress." He smirked.

"It matches your eyes." She answered, throwing open the door and slamming the portrait shut.

Draco Malfoy's smirk vanished the second she disappeared. He hadn't moved, but his eyes traveled down to his hands and he stayed there staring at them until the fire died out.

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! I started classes today and I'm going to get super busy soon but I LOVE reading your reviews and I LOVE updating because of them. So PLEASE review and I will update as soon as I can!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been a week since I've last updated. If you guys remember I did start classes and I've been SWAMPED with homework and work. But I love this fic and I intend to update as much as possible. Your reviews keep me going! Thank you for them!**

"Hermione. Let me walk you back! C'mon it will be fun." Ron Weasley was leaning on Hermione in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. Her shoulder hurt from his constant weight.

"Ron I don't think you should be walking anywhere." Hermione said removing his arm and lightly pushing him into an armchair. The party had been going on for more than a few hours. It had gotten to the stage where the music was dying down and people were pairing off upstairs, or going to bed alone.

"You shouldn't walk alone at night! It's dangerous."

"It's also against school rules to walk anywhere at night. I'm pretty sure I'd go undetected if you weren't loudly trailing behind me."

"C'mon Mione. _Muffliato_!" He said, waving his wand stupidly and ineffectively.

Hermione, wanted badly to go home after the exhausting week, so she reluctantly agreed he could walk her back so that she could finally leave.

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the thinning crowed to where Ginny and Harry were talking in a corner.

"Hey guys, Ron is walking me back to my dorm. I'm getting tired."

They looked up, both trying to suppress grins.

"_He's_ walking _you. _You sure it won't be the other way around Mione?" Ginny said, the right side of her mouth curving upward.

"Hey Ginverva! I'm a man! It's my job to make sure the beautiful women of Gryffindor get home safely!"

Harry laughed at this chivalrous statement.

"Okay Ron. Go ahead and do your manly duty." He said as Ron smiled in triumph and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her toward the portrait hole. Hermione had enough of an ear shot left to hear Harry say, "Good luck Hermione."

She sighed in defeat as she was pulled out into the quiet corridor.

"Excellent! This will be real fun!" Ron said still grasping her arm, his voice echoed loudly.

"Ron you need to be quiet! And let go you're hurting me."

"Oh! Sorry. Gosh what a fun party, what a fun place. Hogwarts is fantastic!"

They began the climb up the first set of moving staircases.

"Yeah it was a blast." Hermione said, eager to get into bed with some more comfortable clothing on.

"Hermione you look really great tonight. Like wow. You're so pretty. So sparkly!"

She did not want the conversation to go this way. Then again, maybe a happy drunk Ron might take the news that she wanted to be 'just friends' better than a normally sulky Ron.

"Thanks Ron. I've always valued your opinion as a friend." She said as they reached the top of the last staircase and started down the corridor to her portrait.

"A friend! Oh and what friends we are Mione! You know everyone says we'd be great together. We should give it a go. See how things play out. I'd really love it if you were my girl Hermione."

They had finally reached the building point of the conversation, and coincidentally the entrance to her portrait.

"Oh. Um look Ron, I love being your friend. But you know things haven't been that great for me recently with my…my parents and all. I don't know if I can handle anything like that right now."

"Oh yeah, yeah I get that. But seriously Hermione. What do you think of me?" Ron leaned over her as he had in the common room, pushing his weight on her body. It was uncomfortable, annoying, and far from romantic.

"No, Ron." She said more firmly. "Really I just want to be friends. Please don't take that the wrong way."

"Why not? What's wrong with me Hermione? You dated Krum! Do I need to be famous or something? I don't get it!" He was raising his voice now and Hermione was slowly retreating towards the portrait hole wanting to get away.

"Ron please be quiet, you'll wake Filtch. I can't get in trouble as Head Girl."

"PSH! Head Girl, school and books so boring. That's all you care about. C'mon Hermione I'd show you a fun time. Go with me? We could try it out right now. In your room, we could just test it out and see how it goes."

The portrait swung open behind her at that very moment and a cold voice emerged from the shadows.

"I'm pretty sure she said 'no' Weasley. I think you better be leaving."

"Fuck OFF Malfoy! This is between me and Hermione, okay? She was about to say yes before you came out here and ruined it."

"Ron. No I wasn't. I told you, I just want to be friends." Hermione said quietly. She was relieved that Malfoy had shown up, but also scared of what he might do. Her eyes refused to leave Ron. She was becoming increasingly afraid of his behavior.

"Get out of my area of residence blood traitor, before I make you." Draco said darkly.

Hermione turned to look at him. He was staring intently at Ron, who seemed to realize in his drunken stupor that he could not defend himself, and that he might have gone too far.

"Yeah. Yeah fine. Hermione…I'm sorry…fire whiskey you know? Thanks for letting me walk you back." He said, as he turned back and walked down the corridor.

Hermione watched him go in shock. She had never seen Ron act that way in her entire life. It scared her, but she was glad that conversation was over, and she hoped he'd remember it in the morning.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. A strong hand lightly touched her back and guided her inside. Malfoy was helping her into the common room. She hadn't realized she was shaking until she was moving along. He guided her to the fireplace and he lit it magically with one wave of his wand.

"Who knew Weasley was a drinker eh?" He said casually as he leaned against the stone of the fireplace.

"He isn't. I mean I've never seen him like that." She said, feeling uncomfortable at discussing Ron's behavior with Malfoy.

"He didn't display very good actions." He said conversationally.

Hermione suddenly remembered who she was talking to. She ripped her eyes away from the fire to glare at him.

"Yeah and hitting a woman is so much better." She said defiantly. Hermione wasn't sure how he'd react if she brought up the incident. Maybe in the back of her mind she expected him to shrug it off as if it was nothing, as if he did that sort of thing all the time.

She didn't expect this. He slowly brought his hands up to his face, and slid down the stone wall, bringing his knees up to himself.

"Fuck." He said finally. Hermione thought he might have been crying, but he wasn't. He seemed to just be taking in her words.

She looked down at her own hands, not knowing this was just he had done after she had left their common room earlier that night. Her palms were covered in glitter from the party. She pushed her hair out of her face and more glitter fell onto her silver dress. The fire made it look as if she was shimmering everywhere. She admired the way it made it look like her dress was moving.

"What are you doing?" Draco said finally looking up from his hands, which were now running through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Admiring the simple things." She sighed and leaned back into the couch. She hadn't sat in it before and was pleased it was so comfortable. "Malfoy, what are we doing?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"You hit me."

"I know."

"That's it then? No remorse. I'm here now. My wand isn't in my hand. Just do it. Make me forget. Maybe it's easier this way."

"I'm so scared."

She hadn't expected that. Hermione had dealt with an evil Malfoy since she was eleven, not a scared Malfoy. She wasn't sure where this was all coming from.

"About?"

"I don't know what's going on with me. Granger, look. I don't hit people. I mean first of all I'm a wizard and hitting is such a…a muggle thing to do…and second I would never ever hit a woman."

"Except you did."

"Yes. It was like something just…came over me."

He sighed and pushed himself back up, moving over to sit by her on the couch. Hermione noticed his wand was not in his hands. This was the most bizarre night of her life. Maybe _she_ was drunk. Maybe Ron was the sober one and the small amount of alcohol she had consumed was driving her completely mental.

He reached his hand over to her cheek, and she flinched at his touch.

"I can't believe I did that."

"Oh no! Is it showing again?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Weasel was too wasted to notice."

"Oh, good." She said quietly.

She reached her own hand up and grabbed his, putting it back down on his lap. She wasn't sure what was going on with him, but she was afraid and calm at the same time. This was the person who saved her and the person who hit her all wrapped up into one messy complicated man. They were both so grown up from their first year. Draco had shot up to just over six feet tall. He was no longer the small boy he had been. His hair was no longer gelled back but fell messily over his face. Hermione admired his appearance.

"You know my eyes are grey, not silver." He said, finally looking up at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, most of the time. I've got some Veela blood in me on my mother's side. Sometimes Veela eyes change shades during intense moments of emotion. So that's probably what you've been seeing."

"They're silver now." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah well, I'm in the middle of deciding if I'm going to have to wipe your memory or threaten you somehow to keep our secret."

Hermione gulped. This was the dangerous Malfoy she knew. She cursed herself for being so complacent. What was she doing? She made to reach for her wand, but Malfoy's hand grabbed her wrist and held it still.

"Please don't make me run after you and hurt you again. I don't want to be that person, but I can be and I will be if you try."

Hermione nodded, she was shaking again. She thought for once that she herself looked beautiful. She remembered catching her reflection that night in the mirror in the common room. Her silver dress fit in all the right places and complimented all her best assets. Her hair wasn't abnormally large as usual, and she was covered in glitter. It made her shine. That one look at herself made her forget how miserable she was, because the girl in the mirror looked so happy and beautiful. Not a care in the world. As if the girl in the mirror's parents never died. And the guy who saved her that night, saved her entire family, and they ended up really _knowing_ each other because of it.

Hermione let a few tears fall down her face, she was going to lose one of the only happy memories she had of herself since her parents died. And even though she knew Draco Malfoy was her 'savior', she still didn't want to lose that knowledge. Even though he was evil and malicious, he still saved her, and now she'd never know why. She figured it wouldn't hurt to ask one last time.

"If you're going to do this, just answer me one thing. I mean I'll forget it anyway, but still."

He nodded; his wand was in his hand.

"Why did you save me?"

He sighed, pushing his fingers into the bridge in-between his eyes.

His silver eyes looked up at her tear filled ones.

"I'll make you a deal."

Hermione could only nod.

"I won't erase your memory." Hermione looked up at this, her face unbelieving. "But there are a few conditions."

Hermione wiped the tears and glitter off her face.

"What are they?"

"You can't ask me that question. You can't ask me ever why I saved you."

"But-"

"-and you can't tell anyone I saved you. You've already got me in enough trouble with your 'silver eyed savior' bit you put in the prophet."

"To be fair I didn't come up with that nick name, it was the paper."

He ignored her statement.

"Look, I am sorry I hit you. I just...lately, I get in these moods. Like something is controlling me almost. I get so angry, and everything feels so useless and hopeless. I don't know where it's coming from."

Hermione didn't know what to say at this confession. It was too weird and personal coming from Malfoy.

"Are you going to try to kill me again?" She asked. Finally, the question that had been on her mind the past week poured out of her.

"After I went through all the trouble to save you in the first place? I haven't been trying to kill you at all Granger, don't be so self centered. I just needed you to forget that little bit of information otherwise…someone…was going to kill me."

"Him." She said. It was a statement he didn't need to confirm. It was only painfully obvious now that only a few people had silver eyes and would have been in close proximity to her house that fateful night. In searching for him, she really had almost sentenced him to death at the hand of Voldemort.

"I might kill you though." He said seriously.

"And I might kill you."

They were on the unspeakable subject now. The inevitable war that was coming. Her fighting on the side of the light, and him fighting blindingly in the dark. At least she had something worth fighting for in her mind. She wondered what Malfoy was fighting for.

Silence followed their statements and the fire turned into embers as they both sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"I promise I won't tell anyone you saved me. I'll make sure The Order drops the task of finding out who you are. And even though it might kill me in and of itself, I promise I won't ask you again why you saved me."

He only nodded. Draco cleared his throat and stood up walking toward his own portrait door. He whispered a password Hermione couldn't hear. The fire crackled in the silence. She thought he had gone inside his room by now, but his voice drifted over to her.

"You look really good tonight, Granger. Silver and glitter suit you."

And then she finally heard the click of his door shut tight.

**A/N: What do you think? I felt odd writing Draco like that. But everyone has more than one side. He is evil, don't get me wrong, the past few chapters hopefully proved that. But something else is going on with him too to make him act that way at times (if you can figure it out before I reveal it, kudos to you). But in my story, Draco is not the kind of person to hit a girl out of rage that's for sure. **

**He and Hermione definitely have a connection though! Emotionally, physically, and in relation to the event that happened over the summer. I hope you like how that's progressing. Next chapter will be the Halloween ball and a field trip to the Malfoy Manor! I wonder what will happen…**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REIVEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting patiently I got a ton of stuff done yesterday so I could sit down and write this for you. Now…a Halloween Ball…**

"I bet Miss Granger knows the answer."

Hermione heard her name called and tore her eyes away from the window, no longer lost in thought.

"Oh! Um… was it the Troll Reformation Movement of 1641?" Hermione answered, unsure if it the correct one.

The entire classroom went silent and turned their heads. Even Ron, who she knew had not been paying attention the last hour, was staring oddly at her from her right.

"No, Miss Granger. That is not the right answer." Professor Binns said, managing an expression of shock rather than his usual boredom.

A loud snicker came from the back of the classroom and Hermione turned in her seat to see Malfoy openly laughing at her with Crabbe and Goyle in stride. Professor Binns quickly recovered and went back to the dull tone of his lecture.

"Everything okay Mione?" Harry nudged her from her left, looking concerned.

"Why is it that no one ever has the right answer but me, and when I get one single answer wrong Malfoy has to point it out to the whole damn class!" Hermione whispered furiously.

"Probably because you're always paying attention and you always know the answer?" Harry guessed. "Anything wrong today?"

"Yeah. We're leaving Hogwarts tonight without permission, to break into a death eaters impossibly large home, to search for a horcrux and destroy it. Yes Harry, something is wrong today, so I'm having a hard time paying attention to the stupid whatever creature Reformation lecture."

Harry smiled and placed a reassuring hand on hers.

"We'll be okay, we've been over the plan a thousand times." He gave her hand a little squeeze and let go turning back to pretend to pay attention to the lecture.

Hermione smiled back, but almost at once went back to staring out of the long window, which was hardly emitting any sunlight inside as a thick cloud cover had stole over the grounds. Perfect weather for her mood, she thought, as small droplets of rain began falling on the castle.

They were actually going to do it. After an entire month of planning they were going to do it. They had been so confident only a week prior sitting in Hermione's dorm room, going over plans.

"_Okay, Hermione has to do the first dance of the ball with Malfoy for head duties, but once that's over, we'll sneak out of the great hall. Then we make sure no one is following and we go through the gargoyle statue, making the walk to Hogsmeade through the tunnel. Once we're in Honeydukes we'll apparate." Ron said laying on Hermione's made bed, staring up at the ceiling in concentration._

"_Right. Have you got the picture Hermione?" Harry said looking up from the floor where he was sitting._

"_Yes, right here." Hermione said, going over to her dresser and pulling out a drawer. After a few seconds of sifting through clothing, she had managed to pull out a wizarding photo. It showed a younger Draco Malfoy standing in front of a large manor with his Quidditch broom over his shoulder. He was not smiling, but this was not uncommon. She tore her eyes away from his face and flipped the photo over. _

"_Once again, on the back it says: Draco Malfoy, Aged 13, Malfoy Manor, The Cotswolds, England. Ron, you'll be side-along aparating us, correct?" She addressed him politely and directly as she had been doing the past month, in order to rid themselves of the awkward situation he had put them in during the first week back, after the party. _

"_Yes, Hermione. It's mostly a tourist area now for muggles. But it's basically a vast green countryside. Perfect place to hide a wizarding manor. Like I said, I only remember it vaguely. But if you two concentrate on the image of the picture it should help us get there. I was only eight at the time, but I went with my Dad to collect a bunch of stolen artifacts from the Malfoy Manor. I'm the only one who has been there so I'll do my best."_

_Harry looked down awkwardly at the formal tone in Ron's voice when addressing Hermione. They had been this way all month and although they both denied anything weird going on, Harry assumed something happened between them after the Gryffindor back to term party, they'd been weird ever since and Ginny agreed._

"_Right, then we split up. Ron, you cover the basement area; I'll take the main floor which I assume will be standard wizarding manor layout: kitchen, entryway, and guest rooms. Then Hermione you take the second floor and once Ron and I are done with our areas we'll help you search the third fourth, may be fifth floor if there is one."_

"_Have we found out if he's going to be there yet?" Ron said, voicing the dreaded question._

"_No not yet, we'll have to see when we get there. Lupin says he thinks they're using the manor as Voldemort head quarters, but that isn't confirmed yet. Voldemort has been very mobile lately so Lupin doubts he'd be there, if only for meetings. But Lucius might and Narcissa, it is their house after all. I also wouldn't put it past any of them to have death eaters over and on call at night in guest rooms. We'll just have to be very careful, and very quiet. Disillusionment charms and _muffliato_ are our best bets." Harry had said breathing heavily. _

Hermione was thrown back into the present with the scraping of desks around her and the picking up of bags.

"Hermione, let's go. Class is over." Ron said offering her his hand to help her up.

Hermione forced a smile and ignored his hand, standing on her own. She caught Draco Malfoy's silver eyes glaring at Ron intently, as he exited the classroom.

"You ready for tonight?" Ron said quietly, double checking to see if they were alone.

"As ready as I can be." She said honestly. They stood in silence for a few seconds, unsure of where to go from there.

"Ro-"

"Herm-"

They both tired to speak at the same time. Hermione laughed and motioned for Ron to go ahead.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, not having to specify what he was talking about in particular, it was obvious enough. "I don't know what came over me. I know I apologized that night, but the alcohol made it insincere and I've been too scared to do it until now."

"So you made Harry give us a second alone." She noted her other friends' abrupt departure after class.

"Something like that." He admitted sheepishly. "Look I was an ass. I hate this awkward thing we've got going on now. I want to be your friend again."

"Me too, Ron." She said honestly. True he had acted a bit scary that night, but they had been friends for so long that their friendship had the ability to get over one incident after a month of time to ponder on it.

"Good. I won't ask you to…you know…go with me, again. But just so you know I'm still willing, so if you ever change your mind…I'm here." He said looking up intently.

Hermione smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. For now, let's just try to survive tonight."

Ron laughed. "No kidding."

………………………..

…………..

…………………………….

"You're going to look fine." Ginny said, trying to be reassuring few hours later, standing in Hermione's head bathroom.

Hermione had been sitting in the chair in front of the mirror for a half hour, afraid to look into it. She had no care for what she was wearing to the Halloween Ball, or what her hair looked like. She was too preoccupied with going over the plan in her head. Unlike most girls, who had sought to buy a costume that matched their eyes, Hermione had made sure her costume was easily transferable as a burglar outfit.

"But seriously, a cat, Hermione? I mean I know it's a Halloween ball and all, but if we're going to have to go to this thing, you might as well go all out, right?" Ginny said, and Hermione glanced up to look at Ginny's skimpy healer outfit.

"I was looking for simple." She said shrugging. Ginny seemed to be doing a magical crimp on her hair.

"Want sparkles?"

"I guess." Hermione said, suddenly remembering the night of the Gryffindor party again.

She had been covered in sparkles when she last sat on the common room couch with Malfoy. They hadn't talked much since that night, if at all. Hermione kept his secret that he had saved her life, and he hadn't tried to erase her memory or harm her. She wasn't sure what was worse. It killed her that she had finally found her silver eyed savior, and he was in such close proximity, but she could not do anything about it. She had to pretend like he was just annoying, prejudiced, smirk faced Malfoy, and that there was nothing more to him. Draco still pretended that she was the know-it-all mudblood still. The only real contact she had with him was breaking the password into his room one morning after he left, to look for any evidence of where his house might be. Luckily she found the image which triggered the memory for Ron that he had been there once before. Malfoy looked the same in the picture as the time she slapped him across the face, that same year. He thought she was just a stupid mudblood. But he said she looked beautiful that night, covered in glitter.

"Wait, Gin. Maybe skip the sparkles tonight."

"Too late, sorry." She said simply, and Hermione looked up to see herself covered in them once more. This would be hard to _scourngify _later, but she was sure she'd manage.

A bit later Hermione admired her costume in the long mirror in her room. She had black spandex on and a tight white jeweled sequenced tank top. She pinned some stupid cat ears on her head and blatantly ignored the fact that cats were supposed to have tails. She wasn't subjecting herself that humiliation. She wouldn't go to this stupid ball at all if she hadn't been required to dance at it with Malfoy of all people.

"I can't believe we're actually going to this thing. I mean, I know you have to go and dance with Malfoy and all, but Harry _hates _balls, and so do I! I can't believe he actually wants to go."

"I know." Hermione said sympathetically. Truthfully, Harry did hate balls. But going to the ball was best for trio, it gave them an alibi in case anything happened. Ginny hadn't been informed of this of course, so it made sense that she was completely clueless about Harry's sudden desire to dress up like an idiot and go dancing.

"You look good, for having a cat costume." Ginny said approvingly at having spent awhile on Hermione's hair.

Her hair agreed privately that he hair did indeed look beautiful. Soft crimped curls were flowing down her back. The glitter once again covered her hair and shone in the light. True, the cat costume was a little out dated in the wizarding world, but Hermione could care less at this point, and truthfully she did manage to pull it off quite well.

With a last look at the mirror, Hermione and Ginny both exited the common room with their wands in hand. They were laughing until they both caught site of Draco Malfoy full on making out with Pansy Parkinson on the common room couch.

"Get a ROOM." Ginny said loudly and continued walking to grab her cloak on the cloak hanger by the main portrait door.

"Last time I checked this _was_ a room, Weaslette." Draco said pushing pansy off him and moving to take a sip out of his stupid diamond encrusted cup that he had been drinking out of the night Hermione left for the party. Pansy ignored his push and moved to kiss his neck since she could not be kissing his lips as he talked.

"Get a PRIVATE room then, at least. You're making me want to puke." Ginny said exasperated. "Come ON, Hermione."

Draco and Hermione were staring at each other lost in their own world, both flashing to the night in the common room, and the night he saved her. In that moment it was obvious that as much as they tried to ignore it, too much had happened between them to enable them to act normal with each other all the time.

"Seriously, they're waiting for us!" Ginny walked back over and grabbed Hermione's arm to practically dragged her out he portrait, just giving her enough time to grab her black velvet cloak from the rack.

"Jeez, Ginny. No need to throw me around." Hermione said, straightening up and tucking her wand into her cloak.

"What WAS that?"

"What?" Hermione said seriously.

"That LOOK he gave you! Seriously intense. I've only seen him look like an arrogant jerk before, but that was something different, something very weird."

"Are you sure you didn't image it?" Hermione said, perfectly aware of what she was talking about.

"Maybe, I don't know it was…weird, like he just wa-Oh! Harry! Over here!"

"Hey lovely ladies, we were just coming to pick you up." Harry said smartly, dressed as a handsome vampire. He kissed Hermione's hand and locked a quick kiss with Ginny.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said grinning.

They agreed to go together for the convenience of it all, and in agreement that the ball itself was completely unimportant in the events that would take place that night. True enough, it was the least important thing they'd do tonight, walking down to the ball together, but Hermione still felt a sense of awkwardness at being led by Ron who was dressed even more awkwardly as a ninja with bright red hair which clashed completely with her costume.

They waited patiently with everyone else in front of the entrance hall letting Ginny do most of the conversation as the other three were lost deep in thought of their mission that night.

"Miss Granger, there you are. It is time for the ball to begin are you and Mr. Malfoy prepared?" McGonagall came up behind the group and startled her.

"I'm not sure where he-"

"Right here Headmistress." Malfoy came up beside Hermione, and in her peripherals she could see he was dressed smartly as some kind of Roman God, which suited his perfect blond hair. She was so engaged in his eyes in the common room before; she hadn't even notice what he was wearing.

"Then let's begin." She said, as she opened the doors with her wand and a band began to play from inside. The long four house tables were gone, replaced with smaller round ones like at the Yule Ball but the room was much darker and more foreboding than before, in honor of Halloween. The music wasn't fast, but not too slow either. Hermione, not being a very experienced dancer was unsure as to how to proceed. Draco swiftly grabbed her hand and Hermione felt a jolt go though her body. He led her though the doors, as the rest of the students followed.

Draco guided her to the floor and the students gathered around to watch. Hermione caught site of Pansy Parkinson, looking utterly pissed in her Medusa costume, which suited her perfectly. At least Hermione felt some sort satisfaction out of tonight's events so far, in reveling in Pansy's hatred for her.

"Enjoying Parkinson's attitude?" Draco noticed her satisfied smirk in the pug faced girl's direction.

"Very much so." Hermione said. As if suddenly realizing this might make Malfoy even more big headed, she added, "I mean, if I have to stand this close to you I might as well find the bright side in making her look like the real medusa in all her fury."

"I agree." He said, giving her a twirl. When she came back she looked confused.

"You like to see her upset like that?"

"No not her, Weasley." Draco said in a growl.

Hermione caught a quick glimpse of Ron's face back against the wall near the entrance. He didn't look very happy at all with the situation.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could think to say.

"I see you're friends with him again."

"Of course, Ron will always be my friend."

"Behavior like that isn't usually a one time thing, Granger, no matter how many times he apologizes."

"Stay out of my business Malfoy. Need I remind you of _your_ previous behavior? I could say the same thing about you." She said darkly and her face seemed to sting at the memory.

Draco's eyes flashed with a slight hurt, and his eyes changed quickly from gray to silver. His arm moved up as if to touch her check.

"I think that's enough." Pansy Parkinson came out of nowhere and Draco's hand quickly came down to his side.

"I agree." Said Ron, appearing next to Hermione.

"What is this? Some kind of crazy conspiracy? We _have_ to dance together, in case you both didn't notice." Hermione said annoyed.

Other students had begun dancing around them at this point and their conversation was lost in the crowd. Pansy Parkinson was about to retaliate when another voice stopped her.

"We need to go-now. Before Ginny realizes I've left her." Harry came up behind Hermione, and whispered urgently.

Hermione's heart leaped up in her throat remembering their mission for the first time since the dancing began. She was going to break into Draco Malfoy's manor tonight. As if she had said it out loud, Draco's face became puzzled and his eyes shone curiously before her. Quickly his face became composed once more, and Hermione assumed she imagined it.

"Let's go Pansy, I can't stand to be in this company of filth any longer." Draco said haughtily and grabbed the girls arm to disappear into the crowd. Yes, she definitely imagined it.

"C'mon Mione. Let's make our exit." Ron whispered in her ear.

Looking around the hall one last time, the trio quietly slipped out of the great hall in the middle of all the chaos.

**A/N: What do you think? Next is the field trip to the Malfoy Manor! I'm very excited about this story. Please let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REIVEW! It makes updating so much easier and more frequent if I have feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for being patient readers, as always. I'm writing two fics right now, both Draco/Hermione. I try to update at least one every week. So I've been switching off in order to get a chapter out of each story at least once every 2 weeks. I appreciate you guys sticking around for the story…and now let's go to the Malfoy Manor and look for Hufflepuff's cup.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were under the invisibility cloak. Over the years they had all grown at such alarming rates, that the gesture was nearly completely useless in hiding all of them. It seemed to be more out of habit now, to throw it over themselves once more and walk through Hogwarts castle.

Hermione, who was still flustered and irritated by Pansy and Ron's abrupt interruption to her and Draco's dance, reached up and threw off her cat ears, discarding them somewhere on the fifth corridor they were walking through.

"You didn't have to make an ass out of yourself like that Ron!" She whispered to him from the middle of the cloak.

"You didn't have to dance so close to Malfoy! Or have you forgotten how he talked to me that night after the party?"

"You deserved to be talked to that way! You were man handling me like I was some sort of rag doll. I told you no, and I intend to keep telling you no based on how you've been acting recently!"

"Look Hermione, I don't know who you think-" Ron said, but was interrupted by the cloak flying off all three of them.

Harry was standing right in front of the Gargoyle statue which they would use to take the passage through to Honeydukes.

"Will you two shut up!" Harry said, holding the cloak in his hand and beginning to fold it up into his robes. "Ron, she had to dance with Malfoy in case you failed to notice. Besides, it barely lasted for two minutes. Get over it. And Hermione, stop encouraging his argument. There are more important things at stake tonight than jealousy!"

The music from the Halloween Ball fluttered up through the corridors and stairways as if reminding them that they were no longer apart of the innocent fun going on just a few floors below. They were all in danger tonight, and they would be lucky to make it out alive. They needed to stop bickering and start focusing.

"I'm Sorry, Harry." Hermione said, feeling ashamed. Not only were they acting childish, they were being loud and the first part of the plan was to not get caught. "This is much more important. Let's go over the plan again."

Ron refused to apologize, but muttered the password and shoved the gargoyle aside to lift himself through the entrance. Once they were all inside, Harry walked in the middle and relayed the plan to Hermione and Ron. The path was dark and full of damp earth. Hermione could have sworn she heard creatures above her but refused to light her wand, believing that what she couldn't see, couldn't hurt her. Ron lit the way from the front and merely grunted when Harry checked to see if they were listening to his review of the plan. They were almost to the entrance of Honeydukes when Hermione heard a twig snap some ten feet behind her and she stopped abruptly and turned to examine the nothingness.

"Once we're there we can start splitting up and start looking for…Hermione? What are you doing?" Harry stopped and turned, noticing Hermione wasn't following him anymore.

"I thought I…I thought I heard something." She said uncertainly, as she gazed into the darkness behind her. No one seemed to be there. She reached out her hand and grabbed onto air. She dropped her arm back to her side, looking puzzled.

"Are you sure it wasn't just the echo of my voice or something?" Harry said, looking as if he was about to investigate when Ron announced they reached the end of the tunnel from ahead.

Harry grabbed her hand and led her up the steps and into the Honeydukes cellar where Ron was holding the flapped door open for them.

"Is it weird if I still feel like eating all these sweets, even when I feel like I'm going to vomit out of sheer nerves?" Ron said, trying to lighten the mood, looking around at the piles of boxes with bright colorful candies poking out. Harry smiled, but Hermione refused to and began preparing for step three. She took out her wand and the picture of Malfoy she had found in his room. She studied for what felt like the hundredth time, the house he was standing in front of.

"He looks a bit sad doesn't he?" Hermione said, feeling Harry come up behind her to look at the picture. They needed to concentrate on the house in order to apparate there, even though Ron would be doing the bulk of the work.

"A bit. I reckon he always looks that way though, just with a bit of an arrogant smirk when we see him. You'd probably look like that too if you grew up with Lucius Malfoy for a father." Harry said indifferently.

"Didn't you catch him crying once?" Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, last year in the bathroom. He was stressed over Voldemort's mission to kill Dumbledore. Wouldn't you be too?"

"Of course." Hermione said. "I didn't mean it in an insulting way to him. It just gives some kind of confirmation that he's a human being."

"As much as a death eater can be a human being, Hermione. He might have not been able to kill Dumbledore, but he's still Malfoy, and he's still a death eater. You ready Ron?"

Ron turned from the other side of the cellar. He was picking around in a box of candy.

"What? Oh yeah I'm ready."

"Swallow your food before you apparate us at least. Otherwise you'll choke to death." Harry said slightly annoyed.

"I get hungry when I'm nervous!" Ron said defensively. "Don't worry, I can get us there in one piece. I've been there before and I've been concentrating on it now for a whole month. You both ready?"

Hermione nodded and grabbed Harry's arm, who grabbed Ron's. They all took a deep breath.

"Okay." Ron said, his eyes shut tight and his breathing steadied. "One, Two, THREE!"

On one, Hermione straightened herself up. On two, she gasped when a box shifted in front of her and a dark black dress shoe peaked out behind it. And on three Hermione quickly shut her eyes and turned on the spot thinking distinctly of the picture of the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione felt herself spinning, but refused to open her eyes. She could feel Harry to her left and her hand on his arm. She held on tighter. The entire world was spinning and all she could do was try and hold the picture of the Malfoy Manor in her mind. Finally, the spinning stopped and they all landed unglamorously on the front lawn of the Malfoy Manor.

In the picture, the Malfoy Manor was beautiful and cream colored, with what looked like a full six floors all with long draping windows to leave the light to shine through on its own. The grass was a luscious green and there were gardens to the left of it in full bloom, and a small lake to the right.

Tonight the manor looked dead. The white color was still painted on, but it looked darker and more frightening in the dead of the night. No light was shining in or out, only one glowing light emitted from one of the downstairs windows.

"That must be a dining room or something. It looks like they left a fire going, but it's not very bright. I bet no one is up, it's nearly midnight." Harry said getting to his feet.

"It doesn't look very populated, does it?" Hermione said wearily. She was afraid that they had been using the manor as Voldemort headquarters. It was possible that they still were, but that Voldemort and most of the death eaters were not currently around.

"No, not at all." Ron said nervously. They had assumed it would be a good thing if Voldemort and the death eaters were not present. But the eerie emptiness of the house seemed to make going inside a more pressing affair.

"Shall we?" Harry said, looking over at the two. He could hardly make out their faces in the clouded moonlight. They both looked frightened, but determined.

"Let's do it." Hermione said, taking the first step forward up the sloping green lawn toward the front door. She heard the other two trailing behind her and her strides looked braver than they felt. She paused when they reached the large wooden oak front door.

"I feel like there should be muggle security alarms and cameras or something…" Harry said looking around. It seemed as if no one had noticed that Harry Potter himself just marched up to the front door of Voldemort headquarters.

"Okay, stick to the plan. I'll go in the basement, Harry you check the first floor, and Hermione you take the second. When we're done we'll come help you with the upper floors." Ron said seriously.

"If anything happens, get out while you can. Don't be a hero." Hermione said, directing this specifically to Harry who seemed to always have the hero complex going. If anyone was going to walk out of that building alive, it was important that it was Harry.

"In and out." Harry said determined. He pulled out his wand and whispered a simple _alohomora_. The door clicked and the large wooden frame creaked open into the complete darkness of the entry way.

The trio stepped inside and all three lit their wands. There was no sound in the entire manor.

"That was…anticlimactic?" Hermione said, sounding uneasy.

"Definitely. I expected intruder alarms to go off." Harry said.

"Well the Malfoy's are a bit thick. Let's get to it then, we don't have much time." Ron said, putting on a brave face and trying a door to the left which led down to the lower area of the manor. Harry and Hermione stayed just a second longer.

"Harry, this doesn't feel right. I've never read about a wizard house, especially a dark wizard's house to not have some kind of intruder charm…" Hermione said peering around for anything unusual.

"I agree. I bet it's a silent charm then, so we better hurry. You take the first floor up and I'll check out the kitchen and dining area. I'll meet you up there in a second. Be safe. And remember if anything happens to apparate back as soon as you can." Harry said, moving to the right door which she assumed led into the main living area.

Hermione took a deep breath and started up the white carpeted staircase in front of her. She managed the first floor without incident. It was comprised of five different guest rooms all lavished and fully stocked. Each one impressed her in a different way. She checked every closet, drawer, under and around each bed, and fully checked each bathroom. Nothing out of the ordinary, and certainly no jeweled cups of Hufflepuff.

Hermione decided to head up to the second floor, which looked just the same as the first, but with only three rooms. She peered in the first one and nearly died at recognizing it as Lucius's and Narcissa's. Once she realized they were not inside of it, her fear died down. It seemed as if everyone was gone from the Malfoy Manor that evening. She could tell it was their room because it was the most magnificent one she'd seen so far. The bed was huge, seeming to give the couple enough room to sleep apart without being disturbed. The sheets were a deep silk and the bed was covered with pillows. The art on the walls looked expensive and the bathroom was larger than the Gryffindor common room. And still, there was no cup of Hufflepuffs. Not that she was surprised. Hermione assumed that Lucius would keep something like that in a vault, most likely in a den or study of some kind. Still, they needed to check the entire house.

With that thought, she exited the room and moved to the door at the end of the hall. She opened one side of the double doors and quietly crept inside. This was Draco Malfoy's room. Hermione imagined his room would be covered in silver and green boasting his house colors or some kind of family tree symbolizing his pure blood status. She was surprised to find a very plain room in front of her. Given, it was a huge room, and the bed and sheets themselves must have cost a fortune but still there was no decoration or any indication that it was Draco's room besides having his name on the door itself. She went over to the bed and ran her fingers over the black comforter, aimlessly letting her eyes wander.

Hermione felt herself pulled the room, just knowing it was Draco's. The feeling scared her. Ever since the beginning of the year, something in the boy had drawn Hermione to him. He saved her life. He seemed at times to be a completely different person than the Draco she had grown up knowing. He was dark and mysterious, something Hermione wasn't. Actually, he was everything she wasn't. She was a good person, he was not. But Hermione still couldn't help but search for something good inside of him. After all, a completely evil death eater wouldn't spare a mudblood life for no reason, right?

Hermione was just beginning to go through some desk drawers in Draco's room when she heard a shout from downstairs.

"GET OFF ME! Ron, run!" It was Harry and he was in trouble. They must have been found.

Hermione panicked, unsure of what to do. She heard distant fighting coming from downstairs that hadn't quite reached the stairs yet. Should she apparate? Run away? Go fight? Harry had told her to get back to Hogsmead at the first sign of trouble, but she was still standing in a trance unsure of what to do. Finally, the Gryffindor in her made her grip her wand more firmly and head towards the door. She almost reached it when she heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs and down the corridor. With a quick decision made, Hermione ran back into the room and slid quietly under Draco Malfoy's bed to hide, quietly extinguishing the light on her wand.

She had a few seconds to cup her hand over her mouth and quiet her breathing, before the door slowly creaked open. Hermione's eyes adjusted to the dark, and she was able to make out a nice pair of black dress shoes with a coat of dirt on them. So someone _had_ been following them! Hermione knew she saw a shoe creep out from the boxes in Honeydukes just before they apparated. The dirt on the shoes even proved that someone was behind her in the tunnel from Hogwarts. The thought made her shiver. But who from Hogwarts would follow them here? Were they a friend or foe? Another pair of shoes came in behind the first set, they were plain and brown. The second person spoke in a deep male voice.

"Find anyone?"

Hermione assumed the first person shook their head no because the second person seemed to reply.

"Alright. Keep a look out then. Good thing the charms tipped us off to people coming in tonight, eh? Who'd have thought it'd be Potter of all people though! They've almost got him cornered downstairs. Come down after you've checked the rest of this floor."

The second person left and more running, and sounds of fighting came from below. Hermione hoped Harry and Ron were okay. She kept quiet, privately thinking of how lucky she was that Malfoy's bed was so large, which kept her hidden well. She watched the footsteps circle the room, check in the closet and in the bathroom. Someone was looking for her, and they knew she had entered this room.

Just when Hermione thought the person was going to check under the bed the pair of shoes seemed to disappear near the door. Hermione was puzzled. She didn't think she heard the person leave. Maybe they had, and in the dark she just couldn't see very well. Either way, the room as eerily quiet. She heard no other sounds of breathing, and certainly no footsteps. She wondered if she should stay under the bed a bit longer. Another shout and sounds of battle from downstairs made her make up her mind. Hermione hoped the person had left and quickly shoved herself out from under the bed, running for the door wand in hand.

She almost reached the handle when arms came out of nowhere. One cupped her mouth to shut out her scream, and the other grabbed her arms and forced her into a closet across from the bed. Hermione struggled against the person using any technique she could think of without magic, as her wand had been dropped on the floor somewhere in her squirming. The arms were strong though, and refused to budge until Hermione gave up trying to free herself.

She tried to say something, but the hand over her mouth prevented her words from being coherent.

As if knowing she wasn't going to scream anymore the hand loosened on her mouth, giving her the ability to speak.

"You scream, and we're dead." The voice said darkly.

"You followed us out of Hogwarts. Who are you? How did you know how to apparate here?" She said vehemently, her body squirming against theirs. Her captor was leaning against the wall in the dark closet, and Hermione's back was pressing into their front, the person's arms still wrapped fully around her refusing her escape.

"Really Granger, and they call you smart." Hot breath fell on her neck, making her shiver and causing her stomach to go in knots.

Hermione Granger was inside of Draco Malfoy's closet…with Draco Malfoy himself.

**A/N: Sexy closet time. Haha. No, I'm kidding. I hope you liked this chapter! Why did Draco Malfoy follow them? As a death eater, will he turn Hermione in? Or try to save her once more? How can Draco get out of this mess? What will happen to Harry and Ron? Where is Hufflepuff's cup!!???!!??? Only I know the answers…but I'm open to suggestions of how you'd like the story to go. So leave a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter, what you think of the story so far, and what you'd like to see happen next! Thanks guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOW! So many reviews for last chapter. You have no idea how much they all mean to me! It makes me so happy to read what you guys think of the story. THANK YOU for waiting so patiently and reviewing. And NOW sexy closet time.**

"You need to get out of here. Now." Draco growled, flipping her around to face him and grabbing her arm. Draco turned on the spot and Hermione fearfully expected the feeling of apparation. Instead, she just felt Draco's grip on her arm tighten in frustration. He tried turning three more times.

"No." He said frantically. "No, no, no. This is bad. They've blocked disaparation from inside the house."

Hermione's eyes were wide open, looking into the darkness of the closet. She was still in shock at being dragged into a closet with Draco Malfoy. Not just any closet, _his _closet. She took rapid breathes through her nose trying to calm herself into a rational thinking position. The clothes in the closet lingered with Draco's scent and being close to him magnified the fantastic smell coursing through Hermione's body. Oddly enough, it soothed her and she quickly shook out of her trance.

"Damnit!" Draco nearly shouted, throwing one of his fists into the closet wall. The material cracked, but did not break.

Hermione pushed Malfoy away from her as his grip loosened on her arm and she reached over, pulling open the closet door. She made it a few steps before he caught up with her and threw her a few feet over into the wall just before the door. Hermione wasn't sure if it hurt, she was in too much emotional pain to notice. She could hear Harry screaming downstairs and Bellatrix's laughter echoing the halls. Her entire body trembled with adrenalin.

She managed to keep her balance but her back hit the wall and Draco grabbed her wrists and held them down at her sides.

"Are you trying to get yourself _killed_?" Draco said, his voice felt menacing, but Hermione looked in his eyes and they were a clear silver. The seemed to be shinning with what she almost thought was worry. It was the same way his eyes looked just before he apparated away from her after saving her in the summer. Hermione was trying to place her finger on the connection but her mind would not let her stay on one thing.

"I'm trying to prevent my friends from being killed. Let me go, Malfoy! Now!" She whispered angrily, trying to kick away from him. He held his grip tighter.

"Do you want to make it out of here alive?" He asked her quickly.

"What? Yes of course, and that would start with stunning you for getting in my way!"

"Is that so, Granger? Tell me then, where is your wand?"

Hermione looked frantically around and saw her wand on the ground a few feet in front of the closet on the other side of the room.

"Were you just going to run down there and save Potter without it?" He asked.

"I need to go! I need to save him Malfoy, you're stopping me. You're making it so I can't save anyone I care about. First my parents, and now Harry. Just stop helping me and get the _hell_ away from me!" Hermione almost shouted at him, but held back for fear of being heard.

Malfoy loosened his grip on her for just a moment, seeming unsure as to how to handle her words. Hermione struggled against him more and that seemed to cause him to gain some composure.

"I asked you if you want to live." Draco said again, going back to his confident posture.

"AND I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FRO-" Hermione began to say her last sentence again, but was interrupted by his hand covering her mouth in full. The act was so shocking that Hermione stopped struggling for a few moments.

Draco pressed his lips against his hand, making his face parallel hers. Hermione was keenly aware of the fact that his hand was the only thing keeping their lips from touching. She knew it was the wrong time to think of it, but she couldn't help but notice the feeling of their noses rubbing lightly against each other, both struggling to breathe in enough air to comply with their hearts pumping. It shocked her so much, she became almost limp against the wall, but it focused her mind. She was no longer frantically trying to run into battle with no wand in hand.

Draco kept his hand on her mouth, but lifted his mouth away from his hand.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Do you want to live?" He said quietly.

Hermione nodded her head once in affirmation.

"Good. Then we don't have a lot of time. Now there is no way in hell I'm getting you out of here with your cooperation if I don't save Potter as well, correct?"

Hermione shook her head yes more urgently this time. She would not leave Harry behind, no matter what he had told her before they entered the house.

His head dropped in defeat, he let go of one of her wrists and ran a hand through his blond hair, which stood out in several directions, making him look more frantic.

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked so quietly that she hardly heard him. "You're making my life extremely difficult, and you don't even know it."

Hermione was shocked at his words, unsure of their context. He was a death eater. This shouldn't be complicated at all. He found the mudblood, and now he just needed to turn her in. But it seemed clear to Hermione at that moment that Draco Malfoy was not going to turn her in. He was going to try to save her life: twice.

So Hermione didn't run. She did however, slowly reach her arm down and remove his hand from her wrist. She held his hand in hers, and squeezed it just lightly enough for him to lift his head up and lock eyes with her.

"I'm so sorry." She said, repeating the same words he said to her just before he apparated into the night on the eve of her parent's murders.

"Do you trust me?" He said suddenly.

"Absolutely not." Hermione said, as the corner of her mouth twitched upward. The environment they were in held no place for smiles, but Hermione could not help but feeling the tiniest bit amused at his question. Some odd expression flashed on Draco's face, and Hermione was sure that he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Go grab your wand." He said, his face becoming composed once more, as he moved his hand out from under hers.

Hermione did what she was told and quickly ran to the other side of the room, lifting her wand off the floor, then turning back to Draco who was pacing in a small area in front of the door.

"Now hide it." Draco said quickly.

"What? Are you mad?" She said fiercely.

"Please, Hermione. Please, trust me." He said, using her name to address her for the first time ever.

"Fine. But if I think anything weird is going on, I won't hesitate to turn this wand on you."

"I'll probably deserve it anyway." He said, while resuming pacing.

Hermione put the wand securely in her cloak. She was just about to ask him what the next step was, when he was suddenly on the floor, grasping his arm in pain.

"Malfoy? Malfoy? What is it?" She said kneeling down and trying to examine his arm.

"He's coming. We don't have much time." Draco said painfully from the floor.

Hermione didn't need him to say a name, she knew exactly what he meant and it chilled her to the bone. She pulled every last ounce of Gryffindor courage she had buried down inside of her, and put on a brave face.

"Tell me what to do."

……………………………………………

………………….

……………………………………………

Harry Potter's insides were burning, his head spinning. Bellatrix had been 'playing' with him for the last five minutes. Although it wasn't that long as far as the clock goes, five minutes of torture with the cruciatus from Bellatrix Lestrange always seemed to last for an eternity.

It was very sudden when the demonic laughter coming from her stopped, and Harry's ears halted the ringing in them for a moment to hear her.

"He's coming. Soon. Very soon." She said quietly, grasping her arm in pain.

Harry already knew this information. His scar felt as if it was going to split his head open in two, while his stomach was giving leaps of happiness, which made Harry feel sick. He could sense Voldemort's glee at the death eaters having found him.

At least Harry could take comfort in the fact that Hermione and Ron were safe. He was glad he made them promise to apparate if anything happened to him. Ron almost got caught, but quickly ran out the door and onto the outside property, disapparating just outside the manor itself, where it was possible. Harry was a bit surprised that Ron hardly took a look back to double check if it was the right thing to do. Harry would have still hoped he'd disapparate away, but the sheer selfishness in the act shocked him a bit. Still, Ron was his best friend and as long as he was okay, Harry was okay.

Then there was Hermione. She was upstairs when the Death Eaters came in and captured them. Harry was sure she was smart enough to get out of there as soon as possible. Hermione was safe, Ron was safe. Harry could be okay with death knowing this. He may not be able to kill Voldemort, but his best friends knew about the horcrux's and they would finish the job. Who knew? Maybe if Voldemort brought his snake with him, Harry could try to finish that horcrux off for good. It might help in the end.

The death eaters were murmuring quietly to each other, leaving Harry broken on the floor in the entry way. He knew that they knew he was too weak to move. Everyone was aware that Harry Potter would die tonight.

Harry was content with all of this. He would see Sirius again, Dumbledore, and his parents. The thought comforted him.

"I've found the mudblood!" A voice shook Harry from his peaceful thoughts and plunged him back into a nightmare.

Draco Malfoy was practically dragging a defenseless Hermione down the stairs by one of her ankles. Hermione had her arms out in front of her trying to stop the stairs from injuring her, but to no avail. When Hermione painfully reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco kicked her in her side, causing her body to slide a few feet away on the marble floor.

"What did I miss?" Draco said smugly, walking over to the other death eaters.

"Where have _you _been?" A man asked sneeringly from under his mask.

"Upstairs, teaching the mudblood a few lessons about trying to hide from me in my own manor." He smirked, then walked over to Hermione and pulled her head up by her hair to expose to them what he had done.

Hermione's face was cut up in several places, one of her eyes was swollen and bruises were starting to form on her arms. Harry was sure he saw some blood seeping through her white tank top, but it was mostly covered by her cloak. Harry felt sick knowing that Draco had touched her only an hour prior, even danced with her, and now this. Harry could have sworn they were even having a civil conversation. The idea that this was the same Draco Malfoy made another wave of nausea hit Harry.

"Teaching her of her place in the world, Draco. Well done." Bellatrix said evilly.

"I've got her stupid wand too. Not that she needs it anymore. Everyone knows mudblood's can't do any good magic." Draco said smartly, grabbing her wand out of his pocket and handing it over to Bellatrix.

"Useless, indeed." She said simply, before breaking the wand in half.

'_Their last hope at survival, snapped like a twig.'_ Harry thought.

He wanted to crawl over to Hermione, hold her hand, and tell her it would be okay. But he was injured so badly he could hardly keep consciousness. Hermione looked over at him, and Harry tried to smile. Just to say thanks, thanks for being a good friend. For sticking around and trying to save him, and for always being there. She smiled back weakly, but her eyes looked strong. Stronger than Harry had ever seen them. Hermione Granger looked like she had a plan.

It was then that Harry's scar stung and his eyes watered. He felt excited, which was the wrong emotion to feel in his current physical state. Harry was feeling Voldemort's emotions. Voldemort was here, and he was excited that Harry was too.

The death eaters seemed to feel it to as all their talking died down, and a sense of sick anticipation hung in the air. Everyone was quiet, waiting, looking expectantly at the Manor doors.

It was in this silence that Hermione Granger quietly crawled over to Harry and placed her hand on his. Harry looked over and felt her warmth, happy she was here with him for the end. Hermione's facial expressions did not match her physical state. She didn't seem to be in any pain at all as she smirked over at him, as if knowing something he did not.

"_Reducto_!" She shouted suddenly, pulling her wand out from her cloak and pointing it up at the chandelier. The movements caused the glass to fall from the ceiling and crash onto the floor.

In the milliseconds of shock that followed Hermione acted quickly, pulling Harry to his feet and throwing him into the fireplace only a few feet away. The death eaters just noticed they were moving and began to make moves with their wands toward them, but Hermione was too quick.

She already had the powder in her hand as she shouted "Granger household!" throwing the powder to the ground, before disappearing with Harry into the night.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: All of your reviews truly amaze me. Thank you all so much! I appreciate all the feedback. You guys make me so happy! I love writing this story for you! Now…Draco has just helped Hermione and Harry escape from Voldemort…AGAIN. Why did Draco do it? Where is Ron? What will Harry think? Will Draco be okay? These questions will be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Hermione and Harry were spinning non stop through various fireplaces. Hermione could think of nothing else at the moment but keeping her hold on Harry as firm as possible. He seemed to have lost a lot of blood and her main goal now, was to get them away from Voldemort and to keep Harry alive.

The world was spinning frantically in front of the two teenagers when suddenly Hermione and Harry fell onto a carpeted floor, which was now covered in ash. The first thing Hermione did was to set an enchantment on the grate which forbade anyone to floo through it. She also put up some simple wards and charms around the house, which would alert her if anyone came within thirty feet of the premises. If they were lucky they'd have ten minutes before Draco could redeem himself by telling everyone he'd heard which grate she had shouted as she left the manor. He promised to hold them off as long as possible, but he couldn't guarantee her a time limit. It all depended on how instense Voldemort's rage would be and who he would blame.

Hermione quickly dragged Harry a few feet from the fireplace and onto the living room couch, placing his head under pillows. He seemed only half conscious as to what she was doing. Harry could only groan and mumble every once in awhile in pain. She quickly pulled off his shirt and examined his wounds. Large gashes split over his chest and blood was oozing out in heaping amounts. She checked his forehead for a temperature but couldn't gauge anything accurate as his body temperature was already high due to the torture he had just been through. She'd just have to hope nothing serious had occurred internally.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" Hermione said frantically from the floor next to him, as she took both her hands and grabbed his face slightly.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he groaned once more. He gave a slight nod of his head to affirm he was still conscious and could hear her.

"Oh, thank Merlin. Okay, I'm going to do some simple healing spells on you, okay? I need you to lay completely still." Hermione threw her cloak off and dug around inside of it, pulling out three small vials. She quickly shoved two different colored ones aside and settled with the dark purple one in her hand.

"This one is a blood replenishing potion, Harry. I need you to lift your head up so I can give you some." She said, pulling the stopper off the bottle, and mentally thanking herself for carrying the extra healing vials with her that she had taken from Slughorn's office earlier in the month, just in case something like this happened.

Hermione tipped the liquid into Harry's mouth and he swallowed it easily, which was a good sign. She then grabbed her wand and steadied herself. She wasn't an expert at healing; in fact she only knew a few spells, mostly the basic stuff like healing a cut and mending small bones. Thanks to Draco, she also knew how to hide bruises, which could prove to be helpful since they needed to sneak back into Hogwarts undetected as if they'd been there the entire time.

Hermione closed Harry's cuts, and managed a sloppy, but effective job on his larger gashes. She cleaned up his face, and hid any bruises that his clothing did not expose.

"Okay Harry. I need to you sit still again for another five minutes and let those seal up. Then we really need to get out of here. I'm going to get you some water." She said, as she quickly shoved his shirt back on.

Harry nodded meekly in response and Hermione left him to go across the hall, into her kitchen. It was then that she came to the full realization that she was back in her muggle home. At the manor, when Draco asked her where she should floo to once she got to the fireplace, the first logical thing that popped into her mind was to go home. It was rather ingenious actually. The house hadn't been touched since her parent's murders.

She reached over the counter to grab a glass from the cupboard and noticed that the kitchen ware had a light film of dust over it. Everything was as the Granger's had left it. Hermione keenly felt the loss of her parents for the first time since school had started. She had been too busy with planning the break in and collecting and destroying horcruxes that she hardly thought about it. However, now that she was standing in the middle of the sorrow that filled her all summer it was hard to ignore the mental agony. The house was empty of life. But her and Harry were still here. They were both alive, and that gave Hermione hope.

Her parents would have been proud of her tonight, proud of her bravery and courage. Hermione smiled at the thought, determined to make her parent's deaths not be for nothing. She swallowed the last of her tears and put on a determined face. It was her job now to get her and Harry out of here safely, and she would do just that.

Hermione filled the glass with water and left the kitchen, finding Harry in the same position she had left him in on the couch.

"You didn't move, that's good." She stated, smiling down at him. She lifted his head up and poured the water into his mouth. Harry took it easily which was a good sign for his recovery process. With the liquid down his throat, he finally managed to speak.

"Where are we?"

"My house. My parent's house."

"How long are we safe here?"

"I would venture to say we've got about three more minutes. Shall we?"

Harry slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Take it slow, okay? Do you need to lean on me?"

"I think so."

"Okay." Hermione steadied herself, as she helped Harry to stand and he threw his arm around her.

Hermione led them out the back door and into the moonlight.

"Is this where it happened, Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yes. It was right here. I was reading earlier in the day and I had fallen asleep on a blanket in the back. It was much warmer then, not like it is now. There were flashing lights and shouts. I heard my father scream first, then my mother, and finally nothing."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"It was horrible, Harry. It was just…horrible. Then…." She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

Harry gave her a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Then the silver eyed savior came?" Harry said, managing a smile toward her.

"Yes. Then Draco Malfoy came, and he saved my life." Hermione said boldly.

"Hermione, what are you talking ab-" Harry began to ask, but before he could several pops of apparition sounded around them. Hermione held onto Harry tighter as she turned on the spot thinking only of the Honeydukes cellar.

………………………………..

……………

……………………………….

"There! They were right there! I saw them master!" Bellatrix Lestrange said through the darkness of the muggle neighborhood.

Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rookwood, and Draco were standing in the backyard of Hermione Granger's home just as they had four months prior.

"Yes, I saw them too Bella. It seems as if young Draco here is telling the truth." Voldemort hissed in the darkness.

"I would never lie to you Master." Draco said as sincerely as he could. "As I said before, I found the mudblood upstairs and confiscated what I thought was her wand. The stupid piece of filth must have had a fake spare with her, or she transfigured some object into a replica. I was certain I had disposed of her wand. I heard her shout the name of a household into the fireplace before they flooed away but I couldn't remember what it was until Bella here thankfully remembered the stupid girls muggle last name so I suggested we try here. I am terribly sorry that I lost them both Master. Please, please forgive me. None of this was intentional."

Silence filled the small backyard as Voldemort paced back and forth in front of the three death eaters. He finally stopped after a few minutes and stood facing Draco, who was only a few feet away.

"You are forgiven Draco, and I will spare your life. It is a shame to waste a perfectly bred pureblood servant after all, not to mention you are a valuable asset inside of Hogwarts. However, I almost had Harry Potter tonight, and now he is miles away most likely back at Hogwarts. I am very _very_ angry Draco. Although it is possible that none of this is directly your fault…I need to make an example of someone, and seeing as you seem to be the only person apologizing to me tonight, it seems only fair you take the burden of everyone's punishment." Voldemort said, smiling evilly as he fumed with anger.

Draco had been afraid of this, but as long as Hermione was safe and his own life seemed to be spared for now, he could live with torture.

"Yes, master." Draco said, bowing his head and placing his knees to the ground to accept his punishment.

Cool air whipped his sweat filled brow and the night was suddenly peaceful. It reminded him of the previous July, just before the attack on this very ground, watching Hermione Granger looking up at the stars in the night as he waited to destroy her and her family. He remembered the sudden feeling of longing in that one moment, a feeling that attacked him so suddenly he felt he could nearly die from it. In that moment, Draco Malfoy knew it was her. He knew she was the one, and from then on he needed to protect her from all harm. He had acted quickly that night, apparating her to Weasley's house. He hoped he had acted quickly enough tonight to get her back to the castle safe. The wind flowed around what flesh of his was exposed and he felt at peace.

A few crickets sounded in the distance before a menacing '_CRUCIO'_ was bellowed through the night. It was shouted once, then again, and again, and again, and again…

…………………………..

………….

………………………..

"Okay, let me see how you look." Hermione said, breathing heavily. She had just practically carried Harry through the passage way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, and down four flights of stairs. They were now standing outside the great hall where music was still playing from inside. She estimated that they had only been gone for an hour and a half or so.

She examined Harry closely. His glasses were still intact and any dirt and grime had been wiped from his visible skin. When standing still he looked perfectly fine, although bits of his costume were obviously torn, but he could hide that easily.

"What about your limp?"

"I can hold it together for a few more minutes. Let's just get in and out of there. Make sure McGonagall see's us and a few others, and then head back up to the dorms. I have more potions there for healing so I should be okay for tonight. You did an amazing job Hermione, I owe you my life."

Hermione blushed slightly. "I'd always come back for you Harry. You're my best friend; I could never leave you there, no matter what silly promise I made to you before."

"I know, and I'm eternally grateful."

"How do I look?" Hermione asked.

Harry examined her carefully.

"You're white tank top is soaking through with blood still. Hermione, are you okay? Did you take any of the blood potions?"

"You needed it more than I did. Besides I only gained a few injuries, mostly just small bruises. This blood is mostly dried anyway from before the incident with the stairs and all. I used an invisible shield charm on myself just before I was dragged down by Malfoy so none of the injuries actually hurt, I just had to make them look like they did."

"Here take my cloak at least, so you're not going in there with blood all over you. Other than that you look fine. I'm surprised though; I thought Malfoy got you pretty good?" Harry said, some sort of realization dawning on him. "How did we get out of there anyway, Hermione? Didn't Malfoy break your wand? And didn't you just say something about him just before we left your place tonight?"

Hermione could not have this conversation right now; she was too exhausted and hurt. But she knew she couldn't hide it from Harry forever. It was too obvious now, and he'd put the pieces together soon enough.

"Harry, I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow after we take care of this and get a good night's rest. I promise."

"Okay, Hermione. I believe you."

They smiled at each other once more and shared a quick hug, glad to be alive. Hermione pushed open the doors and they were welcomed back into an entirely different world than the one they just left. There were dancing teenagers in every direction. Someone had magicked the ceiling to act as a strobe light and some type of techno beat was blaring over head. Harry scanned the crowed for McGonagall but didn't have to look far. She was standing on the right side of the hall telling off two younger students for dancing too closely. The Headmistresses seemed outnumbered as far as the student to professor ratio, and eventually threw up her hands in defeat when she saw Harry and Hermione walking toward her.

"Where have you two been?" She shouted hoarsely over the music.

"We've been here the whole time." Hermione tried the first excuse she could think of.

"You must certainly have not! Miss Weasley has been worried sick wondering where you two have been off to!"

"We were...upstairs Professor." Harry said suddenly, thinking of the first thing that he could.

McGonagall seemed taken aback at first, unsure of how to deal with the bluntness of the information given.

"Oh. Very well then you two…have…fun…" She trailed off, leaving them standing alone once more.

Hermione hit Harry lightly on the arm.

"Harry! Seriously? That's what you came up with! She's going to think we're together now or something!"

Harry managed a laugh, followed by a few wheezy coughs. "Well? It worked didn't it?"

Hermione smiled at him, but the motion quickly faded as Ron came up to face them. He didn't have a scratch on him. He looked as if he'd never even left the hall.

"I'm glad you both made it back okay. I was so worried." Ron said uncomfortably, but still looking sincere.

Hermione was unsure of what to say. Ron had been unbelievable this year. First he refused to listen to her. He tried to take her as his own again and again, unwilling to care for what she wanted. More importantly, he abandoned his friends, almost leaving them to their deaths. Draco Malfoy was the real hero for them tonight. Not Ron Weasley.

Harry seemed unsure of what to say too, until Ginny came running up to them and quickly hugged Harry tightly. This caused Harry to moan in pain and push her back slightly.

"Harry? Where have you been? Are you in pain? Is everything okay?" She looked frantic, but also in a determined healer mode examining Harry quickly. Hermione knew Ginny was skilled in a few healing spells as well and she was the person Harry needed right now.

"Ginny. Go take Harry up to the dormitories. He's hurt. You need to take care of him. I'm sure he'll explain to you what you need to know."

"Hermione, I don't understand."

"Ginny. GO!" Hermione commanded pointing at the door which they had just come in.

Ginny nodded at Hermione affirming in her eyes that she would take care of Harry first and ask questions later.

"Thanks again Hermione." Harry said quietly as he allowed Ginny to help him back to the dorms.

Hermione was left alone with Ron in the chaos now. People were jumping all around them and Ron's hair flashed a vivid orange in the strobe light. She'd never hated that hair more than at that very moment.

"Hermione what happened?" Ron asked suddenly, grabbing her hands in his. His eyes were desperate for forgiveness and explanations.

What_ had_ happened tonight? The three of them broke into the Malfoy manor, looking for a horcrux. They were attacked. Harry was tortured, and Ron abandoned them. Draco Malfoy saved their lives, possibly at the risk of his own, and they made it out just barely alive.

"Let go of my hands Ron." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, tell me what's wrong! What happened?" Ron said desperately.

"RON!" She shouted ripping herself away from him. "You are never, _ever_ to touch me again. You left us alone tonight, and we almost died. You're just a selfish coward, only concerned with your own needs. I never want to talk to you again. Ever."

Hermione swiftly turned and left the great hall and the deafening sounds it was pulsating throughout the castle. Her face was wet with tears, but not from having talked to Ron. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, as she tore up the flights of moving staircases finally reaching her floor. She sprinted down her corridor until she came to her portrait, speaking the password out of breath. She got inside and searched frantically everywhere. She checked the common room, his room, her room, but she was alone.

Hermione could only wonder desperately where he was at that very moment, as she allowed herself to sink down into the couch and burst into tears.

**A/N: More will be explained within the next two chapters, I promise. But I hope that cleared SOME things up. I have to work this weekend so and I wanted to get some type of chapter out for you guys. THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Once again amazed by the feedback. Your reviews mean so much to me! A few of you were upset about Hermione and Ron falling out again, yes Hermione overreacted but she just escaped the most horrible thing she's ever been through. She feels like Ron abandoned her. She's upset. She said things she might not have meant. We won't get to Hermione and Ron in this chapter, but they'll both have to confront each other eventually…but prepare for a ton of Draco and Hermione and some questions answered.**

When Hermione entered her common room on Halloween, after narrowly escaping torture and death, it was eleven at night. She had spent approximately two and a half hours in the Malfoy Manor searching for a horcrux she did not find. After returning to Hogwarts, Hermione frantically searched the layout of the common room, as well as her own room, and Draco's room. After the small search confirmed that she was alone, she had flung herself on the couch and cried in a panicked state for a good twenty minutes. When she had no more tears left to cry, she was still the only living person in the room. Draco had still not come back.

Hermione looked up at the large grandfather clock lying on the wall next to the fireplace. It read two in the morning. Draco had now been gone from Hogwarts for five and a half hours, and Hermione paced in front of the fire place in worry, as she had been doing for the past hour. She could not sit still, and she had no tears left to burst into. She could not explain the sudden urgency in her to make sure Draco was okay.

Maybe it was due to the face that Draco Malfoy had saved her life twice now. He risked himself again and again to keep her from harm. It hadn't made sense to her at first, but he had said something to her tonight in his room, that brought her some clarity. He had asked her why she did 'this' to him. She could only assume 'this' meant constantly being in danger, but that's what it was like being Harry Potter's best friend, and besides why was it suddenly any of his business? She never asked for him to save her both of those times, in fact she assumed he would harm her. But then he said that she was making his life extremely difficult and she didn't even know it. Now that she was moving across the living space frantically, she tried to keep herself calm by pondering his words.

Hermione Granger was doing something to Draco Malfoy. She was someone he couldn't have cared less about during this time last year. But suddenly he was risking his life to save her, and in turn save Harry Potter. He was deliberately disobeying everything Voldemort stood for. Hermione doubted that this was due to a change of heart about old prejudice ways. No, something else was going on. The idea was so bizarre to her, but it pulled at something in the back of her mind. Something Draco had said before….about his eyes.

Before she could ponder any further, the common room door burst open and Draco Malfoy threw himself inside. He made it two steps before he collapsed onto the floor in front of the door, staining the silver carpet in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh my God, Draco!" Hermione said suddenly, throwing herself down on the floor and lifting his head onto her lap.

Draco Malfoy looked inches from death. His breathing was deep and ragged. The blood that was pouring out of his mouth made each breath sound wheezy and unsure, as if he might not take another. He could only open one eye, as the other had been swollen so badly it seemed sewn shut. She thought he might be dead, but the other eye was moving frantically, as if searching for her face, trying to keep it in focus. His eye was colored a dark gray, no longer the bright silver he said they became during intense moments of emotion. This called for an intense moment, and therefore Hermione could only assume Draco Malfoy was slowly losing life.

She quickly tore herself away from his eyes to examine the rest of his body. Hermione had thought that Harry was bad off lying on her parent's couch only a few hours ago. Now that Draco Malfoy was in front of her, he made Harry look like he got a slap on the wrist. Cuts covered Draco's pale skin, tracing over his muscles. Blood was pouring out of every opening he seemed to have. Hermione cursed herself for using all her potion on Harry.

"Left. Drawer. Bed." Draco managed to sputter out with a generous amount of blood from his mouth.

Hermione stared for a few seconds in shock before leaping into action and running into Draco's room. She ran straight for the bed side table knocking off a framed picture, Draco's jeweled goblet, and scrolls of parchment to the floor in the process. But it didn't matter now, Draco was moments from death and she needed to find something of importance in here.

Hermione pawed her way through useless junk shoved in the draws until she found a vile similar to the one she had brought with her to the manor, but much larger. The label on the side read "BRP" which she could only hope meant blood replenishing potion. She didn't bother shutting the drawer as she ran back into the common room where Draco seemed surrounded in a dark stain beneath him. Hermione could only imagine the amount of blood he had lost.

She looked down at his ghostly pale face. His eyes were both closed now, and Hermione knew he had lost consciousness. She quickly pulled the stopper off the bottle and used her hands to part his lips. The liquid poured down Draco's throat, and Hermione massaged the muscles there to coax the liquid in. The process took under a minute, but Hermione felt as if it lasted ages. Once the vile was empty, she could hear soft steady breathing coming from Draco. She collapsed backwards in relief and allowed herself a few disbelieving victory laughs. She could not explain the overwhelming relief that coursed through her.

In the next thirty minutes, Hermione managed to carefully clean Draco with various spells, wiping his skin free of blood. She closed all this wounds and grabbed a standard healing potion from her room which would treat all minor symptoms to any injuries. The rest would take a few days to heal him completely, but she was sure he would survive the night, and that was all that mattered. Draco was still knocked out cold through the entire process, but his breathing was steady.

She used a simple levitation spell and carefully guided him through the common room and onto his bed. She lit a fire in the crate in his room and searched for clean clothes for him. This was the part she was not looking forward to. His clothing was stained with dried blood and it needed to be removed. Thankfully at that moment, Draco groaned slightly and regained a small bit of consciousness. It took him a minute to gauge his surroundings, but he smirked slightly when he realized he was in his room.

"I'm not dead then?" He croaked out to no one in particular.

"No." Hermione said quietly from the other side of the room.

Draco slowly lifted his head to see her in full, in the glow of the fire. He stared at her for awhile, but was too weak to move any more than he already had. After a long awkward silence, he threw his head back down onto the comforter.

"That's too bad." Draco sighed.

Another long silence followed. Hermione decided it might be best to leave him alone to himself now that he was no longer in immediate danger.

She took a step toward the door but was interrupted by his voice.

"If you could leave the clothes by the bed…I could probably undress and dress myself from this position."

"Oh…okay." She walked over and set them down by his left side. "Um…I'll just…go outside."

Hermione turned, walking across the room to open the doors that led to the balcony. The night felt crisp and cool on her shoulders. She looked down at herself and laughed quietly, realizing she was still in her black spandex and white tank top which made up her cat costume.

"Ridiculous." She muttered to herself.

The tank top was a dark crimson where a wound was still producing small amounts of blood. She really needed to fix that. It wasn't anything serious, but if she kept letting it bleed out like that, it might turn into something more. She was sure Draco had shielded her entire body from their act of play violence, but he must have missed a small spot. It was scary to think of the damage someone like him could have done if he was unwilling to save or shield her.

Hermione could no longer hear shuffling from the bed, so she assumed it was safe to go back inside. Sure enough, Draco's bloodied clothes were laying in a pile on the floor and he was now lying in a pair of black pajama pants, discarding the shirt she had picked for him to put on. Normally she would protest to his being shirtless in front of her, but quite frankly he looked handsome even with the now sealed gashes across his torso, and she reasoned that his wounds would heal better if a shirt wasn't confining them.

"Now that Potter and I are healed thanks to your expertise, will you please take care of yourself? You're bleeding on the left side of your stomach." Draco said concerned.

"I was just about to do that, I promise." Hermione said, shielding her eyes from his half naked form and rushing out of his bedroom, wand in hand. She quickly went into her room and changed into simple shorts and a t-shirt. She healed her wound, although she knew from examining it, that she'd always have a small scar there from now on.

She was unsure now if she was dismissed from her Draco healing duties or if she was to go back in and check on him. She was about to head to her own bed in exhaustion, when she heard him coughing violently from his room. She grabbed her wand and made the small trek from her own room to his.

He was still lying on top of the covers, but in a more natural position now, with his head against the pillows. His floor was still covered in the contents from his drawer which Hermione emptied in a frantic rush to find the potion earlier.

Hermione was going to ask if he was okay, but he spoke before she could.

"You made it back okay." He said, developing a fit of coughs after speaking. He hadn't said it in a condescending way or in a certain tone. Hermione could only hear genuine relief in his voice at her having made it back safely.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" She asked, unsure of what else to say.

Draco nodded, and Hermione went back into the common room to grab a small glass and fill it with water. She brought it back inside and put in on the bedside table so he could access it. She was about to leave again, but his voice stopped her once more.

"Don't go." He said, and Hermione could hear a desperation in him that glued her to the spot.

"Okay." She said simply, walking over to an arm chair which sat across from his bed. "You should really sleep Draco. You've lost too much blood."

"Did I hurt you?"

"What? Oh…no. I think we just didn't shield everything properly so something in my side cut during our act."

"So I did do that." Draco said darkly.

"No, no. It wasn't your fault. Really. This is minor compared to all of your injuries. You shouldn't be upset about a cut on me. I escaped with my life because of you."

"You should sleep as well." He said simply, scooting over to the right side of his own bed and slowly managing to slip in between the sheets. He threw back the left side of the covers and motioned for her to come over.

"Oh…um…" Hermione was tired, but she wasn't sure if that was the best idea. Then again, the idea of going back to sleep alone in her own bed frightened her, just as she sure it did Malfoy. Tonight was not the night to be alone after what they'd been through.

"I promise I won't touch you." Draco said quietly.

"Okay." She said, quietly coming over to the side of the bed and slipping inside. They did not touch, but Draco and Hermione both laid down with their faces toward each other.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered to him.

"Thank you." Draco said back, and a ghost of a smirk played at his lips.

"Goodnight Hermione Granger." Draco said quietly, his eyes closing right before her.

Hermione could not say anything back. She was at a loss for words. The night had been a roller coaster, and now Draco Malfoy was being kind to her, and saving her life. It was a far stretch from only a month prior when he had hit her across the face in some kind of mad rage. Hermione had an inkling feeling she knew what was going on with him and the idea frightened her and caused some sort of other emotion deep within her to stir.

But the anger, and the hitting. Hermione was sure those were not characteristics of her theory. She'd have to ask him about that, maybe there was something about it all that Hermione didn't know. Maybe each one had their own personalities during this time, although she was sure from what she had read in the past that this was not the case. Either way, Hermione made a note to ask him about it later. After all, he couldn't ignore it forever, and she would not be able to either.

Hermione's mouth twitched into a small smile as she watched Draco Malfoy fall into a deep sleep inches from her. She could feel exhaustion whipping through her own body, and she quietly fell asleep face to face with Draco Malfoy.

…………………………………..

…………………

………………………………………..

Hermione woke to muted day light playing across her eye lids. A dark overcast of clouds was blocking the sunlight that was trying to break into Draco's bedroom. Hermione fluttered her eyes open and found Draco watching her quietly from a few feet away on the other side of the bed. They must have fallen asleep facing each other. Both seemed unconcerned with the time of day, given that it was a Saturday and no classes were to be held. It was really perfect timing in that now they all had the entire weekend to heal from their mission.

Draco's face looked less swollen and he could now open both his eyes, but his face was more pale than normal from his loss of blood and he looked weaker than ever.

Hermione simply stared back at him for awhile, neither making a move to speak. She watched as his eyes slowly turned from a dark gray to a light silver shade. Hermione blushed inwardly knowing that she was the cause of this. It reminded her of the theory she had been formulating before Draco had burst in last night. She decided that now was a good time to bring up her idea, which she of course thought was correct.

"Are you disappointed that it's me?" She asked him quietly, still examining his face from the other side of the bed.

"What?" Draco asked, failing to look too confused.

Hermione wasn't going to push further, and anyway, she had a feeling Draco knew exactly what she was asking.

After a long silence, Draco sighed and turned over on his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yes. I mean, no. Well, I was disappointed. And angry, furious actually. But not at you, more at myself. I felt like I allowed myself for it to be you and it made me felt weak."

Hermione tried not to feel hurt at his words. It made sense after all. If she had his affliction, and she suddenly felt about him the way he now felt about her, she'd think something was seriously wrong with her too. Still, it did hurt to hear it.

Draco seemed to sense this, and he turned back around slowly wincing in a minor pain as he did, to face her.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said seriously, gazing at her with a slight intensity.

"I know." Hermione said truthfully.

"I don't feel that way anymore. I think it's progressed now, past shock and disappointment. Now I think instincts are kicking in and it's becoming impossible to resist. Normally this process wouldn't involve so much _physical_ pain, but you tend to just throw yourself into danger recently that you're really making this extremely hard for me. But I'd do it again, no questions asked."

Hermione contemplated his words for a moment.

"I assume he blamed you then?"

"Of course. I was tortured for hours, right in your backyard. I felt as if it was punishment enough just to be near a place that caused you so much pain. I don't know. All these feelings are really new to me. I mean, I don't even like you. But I do. You know?"

Hermione nodded, again trying hard not to feel hurt.

"I didn't even know it was possible." Draco said after some time. "I mean I guess there was always a chance, but my bloods been so diluted with Veela genes that I swore I only retained the wicked awesome effects, like changing eye color and being aware of heightened emotions. That's how I knew you were leaving Hogwarts tonight. I could sense it. I sense your emotions more clearly than I have anyone else's. "

"That doesn't surprise me." Hermione said; glad to finally have her suspicions confirmed. "You're supposed to have all those characteristics with the person who is your…well anyway. It makes sense that you can sense me the best."

Draco made a small noise of acknowledgement at her words, and just by looking at his face Hermione could tell he was embarrassed at his admission.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione said quietly.

"Anything." Draco said staring at her.

"This new…thing you've got going…" Hermione started, unsure of how to phrase it.

"We just call it 'coming of age'." Draco offered the term for her to use.

"Right, well. It doesn't make you…angry does it? I mean I haven't read anything on heightened feelings of anger or aggression, and I've read quite a bit on the subject."

"I'm sure you have." Draco said smirking in her direction.

She reached up a hand from the covers and hit him playfully on the shoulder. He winced in pain.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot…injuries."

"No, you're fine." Draco said, although he did move himself further to the edge of the bed. "I was wondering that too actually, about the anger. I mean ever since I…well ever since I hurt you. See, we're supposed to do anything and everything in our power to protect you, not harm you. But I don't think this coming of age thing is causing it. I think it's something else. I mean, I'm a prideful person Hermione. You know this better than anyone. And even though I still find you a lowly muggle born seeing as old habits and opinions die hard, I'm still willing to risk every bone in my body for you. Although I request that you slow down a bit and stop trying to get yourself killed. It's really playing at my expense here."

"Oh…yes. I'll try. I promise." Hermione blushed, feeling reckless for the first time in years. It was unfair to drag Draco Malfoy down with her, although he was still a death eater, and the enemy. He couldn't help what was happening to him.

"Again, I'm prideful, but I've never been so angry in my life. I'm not even angry all the time. I just get these flashes. Usually at the oddest times, when I'm just sitting down relaxing, enjoying a hot drink by the fire or something. It's like something dark passes over me, and I get this overwhelming anger that falls over me. Everything begins to upset me, everything feels hopeless. It's unlike anything I've experienced before. So again, I'm sorry I hit you. I…I have no idea why I did or how I managed it. It was like watching someone else commit the act."

Hermione nodded, but something pulling at her brain, wanting her to connect the dots with Draco's words, but she was too exhausted to do so.

"Can we sleep more?" She asked him, already closing her eyes and resting her head back on the pillow.

"We can do anything you want." Draco said from next to her.

Hermione smiled slightly at those words and began to drift into sleep once more.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Did I explain stuff well enough for you? I hope this makes things more clear. Although it's still hopefully a bit unclear as to why Draco is feeling angry lately. But I put two huge clues in this chapter on that so I hope you got them. If you didn't, it will be revealed very soon. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! It really gives me motivation to update. Even if it's just a small anonymous thing saying you're reading it. Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Draco woke late in the afternoon on the day after Halloween. He rubbed his feet lightly on the soft cover sheet and rolled over to lie on his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes to find that small bright lights were shining upon the pillow and sheets. Draco gazed in confusion at the fabric, rubbing his hands on the sheet and bringing the material up to his face. Upon this further examination he found his entire bed to be covered in glitter. It was then, as he moved to lie on his side, that his arm lightly connected with Hermione Granger's body and he remembered the previous night's events.

His body seemed to ache in the memory of it all. The hours of torture, the stress of making sure she made it out alive, and the constant mind numbing ache at not knowing her fate. Currently, she was sound asleep next to him in bed, and for now that was all that mattered. Hermione seemed to emit a calming current into him when she was near. He was able to relax at feeling her next to him, something he had wanted from the first night he truly sensed her.

Draco's heart physically burned when he thought back to the night when her parents died. It happened so suddenly for him. He was crouched behind her fence and he had just sent the signal to the other death eaters that the Granger's were unprotected. All it took was for her to make a simple sighing sound and a move to lie on her back and watch the sky. It hit him then so suddenly he hardly had time to take it in before insticts over came him. Hermione Granger was his mate.

He was unsure what he was doing then, as he suddenly had chosen to save her. It was like watching someone else move. He was supposed to be the one to capture her once he found her location. He was to bring her back for questioning, and then ultimately death. The second he brought his arms around her to apparate her back to his manor, he couldn't do it. Instead they hid in the bushes until the other death eaters were out of sight and he apparated her somewhere safe.

Draco never regretted his decision. Even his choice last night, to make sure she got out of the manor safely at all costs. He did not regret the physical pain that was inflicted by Voldemort last night. It would always be worth it. From now on, she would always be worth it. He was in too deep now; his instincts were overpowering his rational. His Veela genes had given him the ability to see Hermione Granger as more than just a mudblood, friend of Harry Potter, and an obnoxious know it all. Now he could see the depth in her. The caring for the people she loved, her bravery, her constant will to fight. His Veela genes didn't care if she was pureblood or not, they allowed him to bypass his prejudice. Draco wondered briefly, that if he had not been raised the way he was, if he would have seen her as the person he saw now. He hoped that there was something more pulling him to her than just this instinct and want to be near her. He knew it would never be fair to her if it was hereditary instinct that made him love her. Sure there would always be that part of it, but he wanted it to be more, for her sake.

Hermione Granger didn't have to love him back. Or even like him back for that matter. There was nothing binding her to him. The fact that she agreed to sleep in his bed last night was something Draco never even let himself day dream as a possible reality. The fact was that he would always protect her and love her. But Hermione didn't have to do the same in return, she was not bound to him as he was to her, and it scared Draco more than anything in the world. Now that she was near, he knew it would be impossible for him to ever let her go from his mind. She could decide on another to spend her life with, and Draco would always give her that choice, but it did not mean that he would stop feeling for her.

Draco examined the glitter on his hands and smiled faintly. It reminded him of that night they sat in the common room and he promised he wouldn't erase her memory. She had been so beautiful that night. He had always found Hermione a pretty girl, even when he was teasing her to tears when they were children. But he never allowed himself to think of her past that, because anything more with her would never be possible as his future was to be a death eater.

But this Veela business changed things. It was allowing him to see her in a new light. A light he might have seen her in regardless of his genes, if he ever allowed himself to. She was so beautiful even now, as she lay next to him in a deep sleep. Her hair was sparkling in the sunlight from her costume from the night before. A faint cut was healing on her cheek from the frantic events of last night, but her face was calm, and it pleased Draco to see her looking so comfortable while so close to him.

Draco lifted a hand over to her and moved a piece of loose hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. She stirred at this movement and her eyes slowly opened to meet his.

She smiled slightly at him and then moved herself to lie on her back, brining her hands up to cover her face from him.

"I just spend the night in Draco Malfoy's bed." She muffled from behind her hands.

Draco allowed himself a simple laugh at her priorities.

"The head girl sneaks out of Hogwarts, breaks into a death eaters home, escapes narrowly with her life, sneaks back into Hogwarts, heals two bleeding men, manages to escape with minimal injuries, and yet here you are worrying about who's bed you slept in last night. You're impossible."

"Well when you put it that way, it does seem a bit ridiculous. Then again, last night I broke into a death eater's home, a death eater helped me escape, I healed a death eater, and then I slept in a death eater's bed. When I put it _that_ way it doesn't seem that ridiculous."

"Fair point." Draco said grinning at her from his side of the bed.

"It;s Saturday, isn't it?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"It is."

"Good. I couldn't handle a day of classes today. There's too much to do."

"Like what? After all that I think you need to just stay in bed all day and rest."

"I can't possibly do that. First, I need to shower because…wow…I just need to shower. Second, someone needs to explain to Harry what the hell happened last night. Third, I need to explain to Ron that he's a complete coward, that he abandoned me and Harry, but that that doesn't mean I don't love him. And lastly-"

"I think lastly you and I need to have a chat." Draco interrupted, upset that he had not heard his name mentioned once in her daily plans.

"Yes. Yes, I was going to say that as well."

"Tonight then?"

"Yes, I suppose that could work. We can't ignore this forever."

"No. I tried that…I could only ignore it for at most thirty seconds."

Hermione smiled at the idea that someone like Draco Malfoy couldn't go half a minute without thinking about her. She didn't particularly like the guy, but something about him was pulling her slowly in. She knew from her research on the subject of Veela mates that Draco was someone to trust, as impossible as it sounded. He would never harm her intentionally, of that she was sure. Normally this situation would have been a bit humorous given that his goal in life before this seemed to be to make her life miserable. However, they were at the tipping point of a great war now, and they were fighting on completely opposite sides. Draco was connected to her now, even if she didn't want to admit it. This was no laughing matter, and something that needed to be hashed out as soon as possible.

Draco looked up at his window with the sound of an owl pecking at it. He smiled sadly at her at needing to leave and he pushed the covers off him, walking to open the window. To his surprise, two owls flew in. One dark as night dropped a letter at Draco's feet and flew out the window once more. The other, was the snowy white owl, Hedwig. She dropped a letter on Hermione's lap and followed the other owl out the window.

"It should be illegal to send owls so early in the morning." Draco groaned, as he picked the letter up off the ground.

"It's two in the afternoon, Draco." Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she slit open her letter and read the message.

They read their separate letters in silence for a moment, and when they were done, soft moans came from each of them.

Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Friends. Both want explanations. Harry will get one, but I need some time away from Ron for awhile, but he at least deserves to know that. What about you?"

"Father. Wants to know what the hell happened last night. It's the usual stuff. I messed up, I'm in trouble, and if being tortured to near death wasn't enough, now I get a lecture."

He came back over to the bed and laid back on top of the covers.

"What are you going to tell Potter?"

"The truth. If that's okay with you."

"I figured you would. I don't see what else you could tell him. It'd be hard to lie about what happened, and I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"I won't tell Ron though. I trust you more than I trust him right now. I'll make Harry promise not to tell anyone either, okay?"

"Fair enough. Personally I don't think you should ever talk to Weaslby the coward ever again, but that's just me."

"It's more complicated than that. I might have overreacted. Harry did tell us to apparate out at the first sign of trouble. Ron was just following his orders."

"Still."

"Yes, still."

"Well do what you have to do. You know better than I do about your friends." Draco said giving up.

He would never understand why Hermione would want to be friends with Ron still. He'd thought that after that night he had to tell Ron to leave her alone that it would be over with them. He shuddered to think what Ron would have done if he hadn't been there that night. Not to mention that last night he left Hermione alone in the manor to fend for herself. Even though it disgusted him to think it, his dislike for Potter decreased a small bit in that he requested Hermione to leave if there was danger.

"What are you going to do today?" Hermione asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sneak back out of Hogwarts. Endure possibly hours of painfully boring lecture. Then come back here to meet you later. How does eight sound?"

"Draco!"

"What?"

"You can't go back there! What if _he's_ there?"

"Don't worry. He got it all out of his system last night. I'm forgiven."

"Draco…I don't think it's a good idea."

"What? Are you worried I'm going to slip up on some information about you and your friends?"

"No." She said softly, placing her hand in his and squeezing hard. "No, I'm worried something else will happen to you."

Draco looked up at her quickly, just to make sure he had heard her correctly. The sincerest look in her eyes proved that she was being completely real with him. He could tell from her heart beat, which pulsed through her hands and into his, and in sensing her emotions with him so close that she truly did not want anything bad to happen to him. In that moment, Draco Malfoy let himself hope that maybe, just maybe someday Hermione Granger could care for him the way he cared for her. He pushed his feelings down with some effort in order to answer her in a believable way.

"Hermione. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. He won't even be there. My father just wants to have his say in lecturing me on what happened last night so he can feel like he did something productive. There's nothing to worry about. I wouldn't go if I knew I was going to be in danger, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione said, giving his hand one last squeeze and letting go promptly. She moved the hand into her other hand and wrung them together anxiously.

"I promise." He said again, more fiercely than before.

She sat up in the bed as he was now, and she reached across to give him a quick hug. He was warm, and the motion felt right to Hermione. She was still unsure as to what this all meant, but she could not deny that she was feeling something for Draco Malfoy in that moment.

Draco felt as if he was on fire. Nothing felt more right to him in his life than having her in his arms for just those brief seconds. She fit perfectly with him, and he knew in that moment that it was no mistake that his unconscious mind chose her as his mate.

Hermione pulled back slowly and smiled, looking down at her hands.

"We definitely have to talk about this later."

"Yes." Draco said, being as it was the only thing he could seem to eject from his mouth. His body was still in shock at what she had done.

"I better get going." She said, and with that she pulled herself out of his bed and into the bathroom.

Draco heard the shower running a few moments later, which woke him from his trance.

He had just lied to her, that he knew for sure. The letter was in fact from his father, who did request to speak to him at the manor. However, Draco was sure this wasn't going to be just a simple sit down talk. There was bound to be more torturous beatings involved for his stupidity and shame he brought on the family. His body groaned at the thought, but his mind was clear and ready. As long as Hermione was safe, he could take anything.

……………………………

……………

……………………………..

When Hermione was out of the shower and dressed she snuck back over to Draco's room to say goodbye, but he was gone. A small note was placed on the now made bed. She walked slowly over to it, reaching down to grab it in her hands.

_Good luck today. I'll be here at eight, as promised._

_-Draco_

Hermione smiled faintly, as she folded the note up and placed it in her pocket.

It was a long trek up to Gryffindor tower, as Hermione contemplated the things she wanted to say to Harry and Ron. She mumbled the password, and the Fat Lady let her inside. The first thing she saw when she entered the common room as Ron sitting on the couch staring into the fire. A few other younger students were playing wizard chess in the corner but other than them they were the only people in the room. Ron looked up in surprise as Hermione came to sit on the other side of the couch beside him.

"Is he okay?" She asked immediately.

"Hermione…yeah. Yeah he's going to be okay." Ron replied, looking as if he wanted to say more, but wisely refraining.

"I need some space away from you Ron. You're one of my best friends, and I trusted you to be there for me. I would have never left you or Harry behind in that place, no matter what you had told me to do. I get that we're different people, and I also get that Harry requested that we both leave at the first sign of danger. I get that. I don't want to never talk to you again, I didn't mean what I said last night, I was just in shock. I just went through all of that and it was…traumatic. I needed you Ron, and you weren't there."

"Hermione, I-"

"Let me finish." She said, taking a deep shaky breath. "You have surprised me in more ways than one this school year. You never listen to me. I say no, and you think it means yes. You are overly insistent when you know my answer will not change. You left me and Harry alone…you aren't the person I thought you were. But I think that's my fault for expecting too much from you. Despite all that, you're still Ron, and I still love you. I just need some…time, and distance. If you want to be my friend you'll respect that."

"I respect that."

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly. "Is he upstairs?"

"Yeah he's up there."

Hermione got up without another word and she walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, wiping a few stray tears from her face as she went. She quietly pushed open the seventh year boy's door and found it empty of life, except for a broken boy who lived lying on his four poster bed in the corner.

"Hermione." He croaked, as his eyes met hers.

She walked over to his side quickly.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? A bit queasy probably, blood replenishing potion will do that to you. Can I see your stomach? Are the holes healing? What about your leg? Are you feeling dizzy at all? What about your-"

"You talked to Ron didn't you?" Harry said, interrupting her.

"What?"

"I can tell. Every time you two fight, you always distract yourself obsessively with something else."

"Oh, yes. I talked to Ron."

"Hermione you can't be too upset with him. He did what I told him to do. I know it's a bit…disappointing from your perspective of having nearly escaped torture and death. It's hard to tell what you'll do in a situation like that though. Ron got scared, which is understandable. He did the first thing that popped into his head, which was me telling him to apparate back. I'm sure he didn't make the decision lightly."

"I know…things with us haven't been that great since the beginning of the school year anyway. This just really pushed things over the edge. I told him that I didn't want to not be friends, I just needed some time away."

"What did he say?"

"He said he could do that for me."

"That's good." Harry said, smiling.

They sat in silence for awhile. Events of last night playing in each their minds.

"It's too bad we didn't find the cup." Harry said. "It would have made the homecoming a bit better don't you think?"

"Yes, it definitely would have." Hermione said contemplating. "I don't think it was there."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I just had this feeling when we got inside. Like we were headed in the wrong direction."

"Yeah I got that too. Back to square one then."

"Yeah, I guess so." Hermione sighed. "I owe you an explanation still. About how we escaped."

"Ah, I was wondering if you were actually going to tell me, or if you were just humoring me last night."

"You know me better than that!" Hermione said hitting him lightly on his uninjured arm.

She took a deep breath to steady herself; he wasn't sure how Harry would react to this.

"Can you promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you Harry? A least not yet. No matter what. Even Ron."

"Promise."

"Okay. I need you to be very…_very_….open minded about what I'm about to tell you okay?"

She looked over at him, and Harry nodded.

"I wasn't lying last night. I mean when we were in my backyard, and I was telling you about my parent's death. You said that my silver eyed savior came, and I said that he had, and then that Draco Malfoy saved my life."

"I don't underst-" Harry began to interrupt.

"You see, Draco Malfoy has this very interesting trait about him. He has some insane Veela genes in him, passed down in his family. Well, one interesting thing about Veela's is that when they're in moments of intense feeling, their eyes can change color, and well, Draco Malfoy's eyes turn bright silver."

Hermione looked over at Harry to see if he was following along. His face was contorted in shock, but he laid his head back against his pillows and motioned for her to continue.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione's hands were shaking slightly in her lap as she relayed her story to Harry. She explained that Draco saved her the night of her parent's death, and that she somehow inexplicably was Draco Malfoy's Veela mate.

She was too afraid to look at him through the entire explanation so she stared at Hedwig's empty cage instead.

"So you see, he couldn't help but save me that night. I guess it just sort of overcame him right then and there, and well, I guess I'm lucky it did otherwise I'd probably be dead."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and dared herself to look in Harry's direction. He didn't look angry or upset which she took as a good sign, but his brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Okay, so Draco Malfoy is basically in love with you." Harry said finally.

"I never said that!" Hermione retaliated. "He can't help it. It's some genetic thing with Veela's. Sometime between the ages of fifteen and twenty five their bodies instinctively find them a mate, and from then on it's like a piece of themselves is attached to that person. They'll never be able to not care for them."

"Alright then, let me make sure I've got this right. So you're Draco Malfoy's mate. He saved you the night your parents died because you were in danger, and I'm guessing we had his help escaping the manor then?" Harry asked putting pieces together in his head.

"Yeah, basically. He found me searching his room and he was pretty upset." As Hermione said this, Harry looked up concerned. "Oh! No not like that. I mean he was angry at me, but only for putting myself in danger. But he knew I wouldn't go back to safety without you so he put everything on the line and he came up with that brilliant plan to get us out of there. He was hurt badly by Voldemort for it, but I think all three of us got out of there without any long term consequences. Harry, I don't think we would have made it out alive without Draco's help."

"No. No, I don't think we would have." Harry said bringing his hand up to rest on his chin. "I don't understand though, why are you telling me all this now?"

"Well for one, I just found out my theory was right last night. Two, I don't know how to lie to you, and three and most importantly, I think he could be an asset to the Order."

"Hermione!"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Hermione you can't do that." Harry said angrily.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Use him like that! He's a Veela Hermione. You asking him to be on our side is like asking him to walk to his death! I mean he would do it of course he'd do anything for you now, but at what price?"

Hermione sat in silence for a bit letting Harry's words sink in.

"Oh." She said finally. "You're right Harry. How could I even think of asking him to do something like that? That's like asking him against his will. I mean we both know that Draco Malfoy isn't the nicest person in the world, but that just inhumane. I can't believe I'd even think of something like that."

"Hermione, it's okay. These are hectic times. I had the same thought in my head before you spoke it. I'm sure if I gave you few more minutes to think about it, you would have drawn the same conclusion. We're not death eaters Hermione. We don't sacrifice being humane people just because we're in the middle of a war."

"I agree. Of course I do."

They sat together again and Hermione pushed her feet up onto Harry's bed and leaned back in the chair she was sitting on.

"You know what I thought you were going to say for your third point?"

"No, what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I thought you were going to say that you felt the same way he did. It makes sense you know? I mean he saved your life twice. Plus it's hard not to like someone who would cross oceans for you."

"Oh." Hermione said, musing over Harry's words. "I suppose I don't hate him anymore, that's for sure. I mean he's not a completely different person or anything, but he definitely has changed in more ways than one. I suppose I like him well enough."

"Who'd have thought? Draco Malfoy, a death eater, saving Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. It's like an alternate world."

"Ha. War makes everything feel that way."

"Well, if you're wondering, I'm okay with it. I mean, Draco Malfoy may be a death eater, but it seems to me like you're completely safe in his hands, as am I. I don't propose we use him or ask him to do anything he wouldn't do normally if you weren't his mate, but it does make things a bit different."

"I agree. I mean it does make things very different. Last night proved that. Draco and I are supposed to get together later and talk about it. What it all means."

"Well you'll have to keep me up to date on that one."

"I will. Harry, I'm really glad you're okay with this."

"Yeah, I think I am. I mean, there's not really many other ways to feel about the whole thing. I can either get angry about the situation, or accept it and move forward with what's next."

"What is next?" Hermione asked.

"Dinner. I'm starving."

Hermione smiled at her friend. She was glad Harry was taking everything so well, and she was also glad to have an outside perspective snap her out of her idea of asking Draco to be a spy. Of course he would say yes for her, but she didn't want it to be like that. If something such as that was going to happen then she wanted it to be his own choice. She had to make sure from now on that she didn't ask Draco to do anything that would put him in danger. It just wasn't fair.

"Hermione can you do something for me?" Harry asked her, waking her out of her thoughts.

"Of course."

"Can you thank Malfoy?"

"For what?"

"Honestly Hermione, it's hard enough for me to ask you to tell someone this that I've sworn to dislike forever…but just thank him for saving my life."

"I can do that."

…..

…..

…..

After gathering food from the kitchens, Hermione brought it back up to Harry's room and they sat and enjoyed a decent meal as Harry was still too weak to go eat in the great hall. At half past eight Hermione said goodbye to Harry and walked back to her shared dorms. She was suddenly nervous as to what words would be exchanged between her and Draco on the other side of the portrait. She needed to be completely honest with him tonight as it seemed to be the only way to figure everything out.

Hermione took a deep breath and spoke their password as the portrait swung aside and she stepped into the common room.

Draco was already there, his wand was out and he seemed to be running it along separate areas of his body.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked curiously from the entrance.

Draco was suddenly startled and quickly stood up walking into the small kitchen not facing her.

"Hermione, I didn't expect you until eight."

"Well I sort of live here, so I didn't think it'd be a big deal if I came back whenever I felt like it. Are you okay?" She asked moving toward the kitchen a few feet behind him.

"I'm fine." He said suddenly turning to face her, his hand covering the left side of his face.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, moving her hand up to grab his hand and remove it from his face.

She gasped at the view in front of her. Draco's face was covered in dark gashes. Some were healed, but most were still bleeding lightly. Hermione moved her eyes down his body and she saw more marks and blood stains on him.

"Oh no. Oh Draco. Draco you _promised_ nothing like this would happen."

"I was trying to clean it all up before you came in." Draco said quietly.

"Draco, what happened?" She asked, as she lightly moved her free hand over his in an attempt at soothing him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I knew something like this was going to happen. It's just my father's way of showing his disappointment. It's not nearly half as bad as what I got last night. I'll be okay with a few quick healing spells Hermione."

"Come on. Let's go sit on your bed. You need to lie down."

Draco did not protest, so Hermione put her arm around his back and carefully helped him into his room and brought him to a sitting position on the bed.

"Thank you." He said as he began fixing up the rest of his wounds with his wand.

"Of course."

Hermione was hurting inside. Everything was just building up inside of her. First her parents, then everything that had happened so far this year with Ron, not finding the horcrux, nearly dying, watching Draco continually put himself in danger for her. It was all becoming too much.

"Draco, this isn't fair. I'm so sorry. I wish that it wasn't like this. I wish we could just go back to hating each other, and I wish that your genes had chosen you a different mate, a safer mate. This isn't fair to you. I mean I bet you were perfectly content and happy just being a Malfoy and a death eater and knowing your place in the war. It's not fair that that's all upturned now. I'm sorry."

"I'm not!" Draco said suddenly. "I'm not sorry Hermione. Do you really think I was happy before? Do you think that this beating wouldn't have happened if you weren't my mate? Father would have found an excuse to make it happen. It's always my fault in his eyes. This isn't something that is a onetime thing ever since you came into the picture. It's always been this way."

"Draco! That's horrible. That's not right at all. I'm so sorry he does that. No one should have to go through that." She said honestly.

"Hermione, really it's okay. It's something I've learned to live with. But wait, let me finish. I'm not sorry you're my mate, and this isn't the Veela in me talking okay? I'm glad that this has enabled me to look at you differently, and to see you for more than just a mudblood. You make me see everyone as more than just a blood type and a heritage. I see people as people now. That's a gift I never thought I'd be able to have."

Hermione couldn't believe what he was telling her. Was it possible that this Veela thing wasn't the only thing driving Draco Malfoy to be near her? Sure it brought him to her in the first place, but now that he was here, was it really possible that he was happy about it? That she was really changing him even in the slightest way?

"Draco, I'm glad. I'm very glad to hear that. You know, I don't expect you to be a whole new person. I mean if you were it'd actually kind of scare me a bit. I mean you've always been…handsome…and arrogant, a bit rude, and also a bit materialistic. I actually like that you've still got all those traits. That's what makes you you, and at least you know that that's the way you are. There's nothing worse than someone who's all those things and doesn't admit to it, but you do. I'm glad you aren't clouded anymore though. I mean, that you can see people as people and not as a pureblood, or a mudblood. I'm glad there's more to it now."

"Did you admit I was handsome?" Draco said smirking at her.

"That's all you took away from my speech?" She said incredulously.

"Hey, you're the one who diagnosed me as arrogant. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You're impossible." She said smiling over at him. "Yes, I said you're handsome, and you are. Even though I'll probably hate myself for saying this later, I do rather fancy you. I mean as Harry said, it's hard to not like someone who'd cross the ocean for you, but I think there's more to it than that. You're a very unique person Draco Malfoy. I can appreciate that."

Draco smiled at her and he slowly lifted himself off the headboard and he moved over to her on the bed. Hermione leaned back instinctively placing her hands behind her to keep her at a forty five degree angle.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathing heavily, as Draco was leaning over her now, his eyes a bright liquid silver.

"What I believe I've always instinctively wanted to do."

Hermione let her arms give way as he spoke and she slowly laid on the bed so her back was flat against the mattress. Draco's hand caught her head before it hit the bed spread as he pushed his knee into the bed to keep himself hovered just above her. She looked into his eyes one last time before she allowed hers to close and his followed suit as he place his lips lightly on hers and they both released a contented sigh. Draco moved his lips lightly over hers making soft kisses on every corner of her mouth he could reach. His hands moved through her soft hair and he could feel the skin on her arms as they wrapped themselves around him to pull him closer to her.

Draco had been with plenty of woman, but nothing he had ever done with them made him feel like this one kiss did.

When they finally pulled apart Draco still hovered above her waiting for Hermione to say something. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed pink, which Draco thought was adorable.

"Wow." She said finally, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "That was…"

"Yeah." Draco finished for her. There wasn't really a word for either of them to use to describe what had just happened, but neither of them disapproved.

"So what does this mean?" Draco asked her. "I mean, you know how I feel."

"Draco, I…I have no idea. I mean, obviously I like you; otherwise I wouldn't have just let you do that. I mean, I dare say I wouldn't even mind if you did it again. This is just…well it's just very confusing."

"I'm sorry."

"No! No, don't be. Really. I might just need some water."

"I'll get it, I could use some too. I'll be right back."

Hermione was left alone in the cool dark bedroom to gather her thoughts. Her lips were still tingling from the sensation Draco gave her. She had kissed a few men in her lifetime but none of them made her feel that way. There was something there that definitely wasn't there before, and she just wasn't sure yet what she was supposed to do next about it.

Draco came in a second later with a glass of water for her, and some for himself in his goblet. She took a long drink and the cool water felt good on her throat.

"So, how did things go with Potter?" He asked her.

"Good. Really good I think. He gets it. I mean he knows that you feel for me, and he knows now that you saved us. He says thank you by the way."

Draco spit water out all over the floor at this statement.

"He what?"

"Honestly!" Hermione said exasperated. "It's quite simple. You saved my life, and in turn saved his life and he asked me to thank you for it. You're such boys, always holding grudges. I thought Harry was going to choke on his own spit when he asked me to tell you. It was like it was physically causing him pain to ask me to say such a thing."

"Can you blame us? It's weird."

"I guess not, but really things are different now."

"Not really."

"How can you say that? Of course they are. Look at us, we're talking to each other civilly and I just made out with you on your bed." Hermione said, and Draco smirked at her so she rolled her eyes. "Things have to be different now. We can't all just ignore everything that's been happening. There's been some kind of shift in our interactions. It's bound to have to change some things."

"Whatever."

Hermione laughed at his childlike behavior.

"Someone's grumpy." She said, as she crawled over the foot of space that lay between them and put her hands on his back.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Draco asked suddenly, standing up violently and turning to face her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I don't think I said that you could. What are you even doing? You just come in here and tell me things are different, that I have to change, that I can be a good person!"

"I never said that Draco!" Hermione said shocked, and suddenly a bit frightened. He reminded her suddenly of the night he hit her in a rage, and again the night when he tried to erase her memory. This must be the sudden bursts of anger Draco was telling her about earlier.

"You did! You just did. You think you're so smart and perfect, that you can just ask me to do whatever you want. You always know I'll come save you, and you just push yourself into the line of danger. Why? Why do you do that? It's like you just want me to get hurt. Is that it Granger? Do you do this to make me hurt? Maybe someone needs to hurt you for a change."

"Draco what are you talking about? Draco, you need to stop please. You're scaring me."

"Good! Now you know what I felt like when I was being tortured by Voldemort and my father! What were you even doing in my manor last night? Did you think it would just be fun to go sneak in and get me in trouble? Did you think it'd be funny to watch me hurt? You probably don't even like me; you're just messing with me. Trying to get me out of the picture while I'm helpless to you." Draco was yelling at her now and advancing toward her as she quickly got off the bed.

"Draco, no. I wouldn't do that. I promise. I wouldn't just go into your manor to make you follow me in so you could get hurt! I'm not that kind of person!" Hermione shouted back at him desperate for him to understand. He nearly had her in a corner now as she could sense his anger radiating off him. "We were there looking for something we thought might be hidden there. I promise, that's all."

"What? What would be hidden there Granger? Tell me!" Draco was only a few feet from her now and Hermione cursed herself for leaving her wand in the common room.

"We-we were looking for a cup, okay? An old cup, we thought it might have old magic in it, important magic."

"That's the best you can do sweetheart? That's it? 'We were looking for a cup', and you expect me to believe that? Did you find this 'cup'?" Draco asked mockingly, his voice carrying a crazy edge.

"No. I don't think it was there. We thought it might be. We had information that said it was given to Malfoy so we assumed it would be at your place." Hermione was speaking very quickly.

Draco's face was taking on a more menacing and contorting shape, and Hermione was at a loss to explain it.

He had his wand in his hand and his goblet still in the other and she knew that if he got any closer he could use either to inflict damage on her. The goblet looked to be made of pure gold and one hit to the head with it could knock her out, but Hermione doubted he'd use that against her. He wouldn't want to damage something that looked so valuable. I mean the thing even had jewels encrusted upon it.

"Oh." Hermione said suddenly.

"What! What is it?" Draco said only inches from her now. "Something else you're keeping from me?"

"Draco. Remember those angry spells you told me you were getting? Those ones that you said were inexplicable? I think I know what's causing them, and I think I know why you're having one now."

"Granger I'm not having anything right now. I'm just wondering why the hell you're in my space talking to me like I'm a child and making stupid excuses. I know you're using me. You don't even really like me. Just admit it! Just tell me the truth!" He shouted the last part at her and threw his wand on the bed as he used his now free hand to grab her wrist tightly.

"Draco. You're hurting me. You need to stop." She said as calmly as possible, wincing in pain.

"Why? You're just hurting me, Hermione. You don't have to like me, or be with me, and you know that I will always want you and need to protect you. You just use me."

"Draco, I need you to let go of my wrist, you're hurting me. You promised you'd never hurt me intentionally. You need to let go."

"No." Draco said firmly, anger seething through him.

"Then let go of the cup Draco. You don't have your wand anymore, if you let go of the cup you can go grab the wand." Hermione said firmly, but she was still shaking in his grip. If she couldn't reason with _her_ Draco she would have to reason with the crazy one.

She saw her words of common sense ringing through Draco's body, he wanted the wand on the bed and to do that he needed to let go of the cup. He nodded, and she finally heard the cup clang to the ground. As if releasing a spell on him, the moment the cup left his hand, Draco stumbled to the ground as well releasing her wrist in the process. His eyes changed from a dark menacing black to his shining silver eyes as he looked over at Hermione realizing what he'd just done.

"Hermione….Hermione! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

"I-I'm fine…I'm fine Draco."

"What have I done? What have I done? Hermione I don't know what just came over me. I just…it's like all my worst fears just came out of me, and it made me so angry. I don't know what happened."

"Draco, it's fine." Hermione said looking intently at the cup, and ignoring Draco's pleas for her understanding.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. Please, this inexcusable. I don't know why this keeps happening. This isn't me."

"No. No it's not."

"How can you be so clam?" He asked her frantically.

Hermione bent on the ground next to him and lay down on her stomach on the carpet. She was now an inch away from the cup and her eyes were examining it closely without touching it.

"Because, it's not your fault. Something's been messing with your emotions."

"What?"

Hermione lifted her head up off the ground and turned her head to the side so her ear was hovering just above the cup. She heard nothing at first, just the sound of Draco shivering next to her and a few movements from the wind outside.

Then very suddenly, as if it'd been as loud as the screaming that had just taken place, she heard a very distinct human heart beat coming from inside the cup.

She had found the horcrux.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Has it been almost three weeks since I've updated! This simply won't do. I'm sorry all. I was busy with finals and finishing up the quarter, but now I'm done so never fear, more chapters are here. You're all amazing readers and reviewers. Thank you. Thanks for being patient too. Here's the next chapter.**

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco's voice echoed in her mind, but she couldn't move.

Her head was still inches away from the cup, and her mind was willing her to focus on the sound of the heart beat. She read in one of Dumbledore's books on horcruxes that this was a sure sign of finding one. When Voldemort split parts of his soul into seven pieces, one of those living pieces was placed inside the cup. The idea of being so close to a piece of Voldemort chilled Hermione to the bone, as if the dark lord was in the room with them right now.

What really frightened her now, was that she was focusing so intently on the heartbeat she could tell that it was quickening, moving about more frantically than before when she first hear it. The thought caused her own heart to leap as she realized that the piece inside knew it was in danger. It knew it had been found, and its heart beat was racing in fear.

"Hermione what has been messing with my emotions? You just said you knew." Draco's voice was losing its quiver as he regained his normal state of mind. Instead of sounding afraid of himself his tone suggested curiosity.

Hermione felt him move from the floor where he was leaning against the side of the bed, to her own side, placing his hand gently on her lower back.

"Hermione…" He said again, this time more cautiously.

But Hermione was in a trance. She was so in tuned to the heart beat that she felt sickened when she realized that her heart beat was beating at the same pace as Voldemort's. Hermione sat up on her knees and reached her arm out, stretching her finger tips to lightly brush the cup. Something was pulling her to it, and she felt that if she didn't grasp the object she would lose the strange connection.

"Stop!" Draco shouted suddenly, pushing her arm out the way.

As if she had been slapped in the face, Hermione jerked her head around coming face to face with Draco.

"What are you doing Hermione?" He asked stunned.

"I…I don't know." She said uncertainly, gazing at her hands in awe.

"You're scaring me. I can feel your emotions, they're not normal. They're unlike anything I've ever felt from you."

It was true that Hermione had never experienced what she was going through now. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, palms sweaty, heart racing. This wasn't the kind of adrenaline rush she normally got with these symptoms, usually associated with some crazy adventure her, Harry, and Ron were on. This was different. This felt more dangerous and foreboding than ever before, but what scared her most was that she was pulled to it. Something was pulling her toward the cup, and it wasn't for a good reason. The cup was tempting her, and the horcrux inside of it was messing with her emotions. Now she understood why Draco was acting the way he had been. The cup was dangerous.

"Hermione, I need you to talk to me. I just freaked out on you for no reason, like I was in a trance. And now…now you're acting strange. What did you find out? Is it this cup?"

Draco was reaching out to grab it again and now it was Hermione's turn to save him.

"Draco don't." She said quickly and quietly.

He stopped reaching toward it and stood up. He shook one of his pillow cases off the pillow on his bed and then came back on the ground where Hermione and the cup were. He swiftly used the case to pick up the cup and place it inside the fabric. When it was securely inside he went over to his closet and threw it up on the top shelf out of sight.

Hermione wasn't sure how to feel about that action. She had found the horcrux, and the next logical step was to destroy it. Now it was in the back of Draco's closet. She wasn't sure if her actions just now were causing good reactions. Maybe she should have acted like she hadn't found anything.

Draco walked back over to her and picked her up softly. He walked out of his room and into her bedroom. As he set her down on her bed and joined her there, Hermione resting her head on his shoulder, she wondered if she trusted Draco enough to tell him the truth. He would never put her in danger, this was true. However, the cup wasn't exactly dangerous to her, only if she was placed too near it as Draco had been the last few times. So if Hermione told Draco it was a horcrux and she wanted to destroy it, would he let her?

It seemed that he obviously didn't know what it was, although it was obvious again that he was asked to guard it for Voldemort. He was to make sure nothing happened to it. Draco clearly thought it was just some stupid antique, I mean after all, he was taking his hot tea in it for months. But if the horcrux couldn't harm Hermione directly, she doubted that Draco would hand it over, and she doubted she could ask him to. After all, it was a direct violation of ethics.

She could ask Draco to give it to her to destroy it, saying that she'd never speak to him again if he did not. But that would make her as lowly as a death eater. Sure, Draco would most likely give it to her, but Hermione knew it would be wrong, and judging by her conversation with Harry earlier that day he would find it wrong as well. So what did she do next? She liked Draco, and she didn't want to start off this new found relationship…if that's what it was…on lies.

"Hermione, is there something you want to tell me about the cup." Draco said seriously, as he lightly pushed her off of him and turned her body to face him. They were sitting cross legged together on her bed, facing each other with solemn looks on each of their faces.

"Yes." Hermione said quietly, glancing at her hands as the wringed in her lap. "I'm just not sure if I can."

"I see." Draco said moving a bit further away from her.

"Draco…look, I like you. I like you a lot. I don't want to lie to you, and I'm not going to. But, I might not be able to always give you the full truth. I think both of us would be crossing some serious ethical boundaries if I was to tell you."

"Well, this was bound to happen one day, my Juliet."

"What?" Hermione said looking up.

"Oh come on. Romeo and Juliet, you can't tell me you've never heard of the play before."

"Of course I have! I just…well I assumed you hadn't."

"Really Hermione? I mean after all Shakespeare was one of the greatest wizards who ever lived."

"He was not! He was a muggle." Hermione said a smile of disbelief on her face.

"No way. There is just no way that someone like Shakespeare would have been a lowly muggle. He had to have been a wizard in hiding, unable to live in the wizarding world that was basically nonexistent at the time for fear of prosecution. He probably just wanted a normal life, so he pretended to be a muggle and wrote some classic plays while trying integrating into society. Eventually he integrated quite well…because he was a wizard."

"You're a liar." Hermione said smiling at him in disbelief. "You just like Shakespeare and you don't want to like a muggle."

"Okay, Juliet, whatever you say."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you've read the play. We're star crossed lovers. Instead of the Capulet's and the Montague's we've got The Order and The Death Eaters. We're doomed from the start." He said finishing sadly.

Hermione reached over and grabbed his hands squeezing them lightly.

"Don't say that." She spoke quietly.

"One of us is going end up betraying the other in the end."

"I thought this was Romeo and Juliet…not Julius Caesar."

"Et Tu Brute?" Draco asked her mockingly.

"Seriously, Draco!" She said laughing.

"Hermione, it's inevitable, we're not on the same side." He said serious once more. "I can't ask you to give up your beliefs and morals to fight with me for something you don't believe in, even if it makes you safer. It will make you become another person, and not the one that I care for."

"And I can't ask you to give up yours."

"But I would Hermione. If you asked me to I would. If I could ask you to do it and I knew you'd say yes, I don't think I would be able to stop myself."

"Really?"

"Of course. If we were fighting on the same side it'd be a thousand times easier to keep you safe. I don't know if I can give up everything I know to join the order though…"

"And I wouldn't ask you to!" Hermione said, feeling guilty for her idea of doing just that earlier when she was with Harry.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know." Hermione said quietly, feeling her voice on the edge of a breakdown.

She stood up off the bed and walked over to face the windowed doors. A moment later she could hear the bed groan and footsteps coming to her. She felt Draco push his body into hers from behind, and he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her body. His head bend into the crook of her neck where he placed soft kissed.

"I'll always protect you Hermione, if we're on the same side or not."

With those words Hermione broke down and fell into Draco, tears pouring from her eyes. She held onto him tightly grasping the sleeves of his shirt, knowing that his words were truth.

"Shh…it's okay." He whispered, stroking her hair gently. "You don't have to tell me anything about the cup. If you want we can treat what we have in these quarters as a separate thing. Devoid of any outside issues. In this living space I'm just Draco, and you're just Hermione."

"And when the day of battle comes? Then what? Draco we can't just hide from the real world in here. It will eventually push itself in."

"Maybe we should go to bed, and in the morning we can talk about it if you still want to."

Hermione glanced over at her bed; it looked so promising of warmth and comfort.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, feeling stupid as she did.

"Of course." He answered without hesitation as he led her over to the bed and pushed the sheets aside.

Hermione slipped in and relaxed at once, and a few moments later she felt even more peaceful as Draco came in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist securely. They lay in the darkness for a bit longer in silence, worries on both their minds.

"I want that cup Draco." Hermione said quietly.

"I know. I can tell." He said squeezing her reassuringly.

"You should really stay away from it. Don't touch it, or use it anymore. Can you promise me that?"

"I figured out that much on my own. I already planned on not touching it again until I'm ordered to bring it back, and I figured you already worked it out that the cup isn't mine."

"Yes. I know he gave it to you to guard from people like me."

"I can't give it to you. He'd kill me."

"I know."

"So where does that leave us?" Draco asked holding her tightly.

"It leaves us like Romeo and Juliet. Star crossed lovers who are completely and utterly screwed."

….

….

….

In the morning, Hermione woke to her alarm to find Draco already gone. It was Monday, which meant classes started in just over an hour. She tipped toed out of her room though the common room and over to Draco's door. She found his entrance shut, and when she reached to open the door she found it was locked.

"And so 'situation hopeless' begins." She muttered quietly to herself as she turned back into her room to change.

She should have figured as much. Hermione knew Draco knew that she saw where he put the cup and now he needed to keep her out of the room, and keep her from taking it. They were back to being enemies. Last night's sleep over was almost a farewell party. Hermione fought back tears as she pulled on her school uniform and grabbed her book bag from the closet, heading down to the great hall for breakfast.

Harry wasn't at the Gryffindor table when she arrived, and Draco was also nowhere to be found at his table. Hermione sighed, and went to go sit down next to Ron, planning on ignoring him fully.

She sat down and poured herself some cereal.

"You look tired." Ron said from next to her.

"I am. A bit." She said stiffly. She had thought she made it clear to Ron that she needed some space.

"Look I haven't forgotten what you said, but I need to ask you a question."

"What is it?" She asked turning toward him, the edge in his voice worried her.

"Have you seen Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he wasn't there when I woke up, and now he's not here. I'm just confused I guess."

"That makes two of us that woke up that way then." She muttered, reminding herself of the cold empty bed she just left.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's not get worried yet. I have Artithmacy first, and you're supposed to have a free period right?"

"Yeah." Ron said as he shoved a sausage link down his throat.

"Okay, well look around for him since you have the time. Check the grounds and the library, and then when we get to potions later if you still haven't found him we can start to panic."

"Right." Ron said getting up. He was determined to keep his promise to Hermione, and he knew if he stayed at the table any longer he would just end up apologizing over and over.

Hermione watched him go and was pleased with their conversation. Ron was finally giving her the space she needed, and she felt that reconnecting her friendship with him would occur in the near future.

Hermione finished her breakfast and slung her bag over her shoulder. She was anxious to see Draco in Artithmacy. She just needed to look at his face once. One look would be all she needed to curb her fears about his feelings toward her ever since she refused to tell him about the cup.

But Draco was missing in Artithmacy as well. Hermione sat through the entire lesson and for once didn't make a single note on the lecture. Where could he be? Maybe he was in his room, and he locked himself up. Or worse, maybe he was hurt. Hermione went through horrible situation after horrible situation in her head throughout the lesson. When the bell rang she nearly flew out of her seat and rushed down into the dungeons. Ron was waiting outside for what she assumed was her.

"No sign of him anywhere Mione."

Hermione bit her lip. Now she had two missing people to deal with. Snape was already inside the dungeon and he hadn't seen the two of them yet. Hermione stole a quick glance inside and neither Harry nor Draco were inside.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm about to ask you to do something with me that is very anti-Hermione."

"Skive the lesson?"

Hermione nodded in affirmation, and turned to walk back up the way they came. She couldn't concentrate in the classroom anyway with both Harry and Draco missing.

She and Ron checked anywhere they could think of. They even started asking portraits if they'd seen Harry. When Ron rushed ahead of her she held back for a second longer to ask the portraits if they'd seen Draco too. She was worried about both of them equally, but she couldn't voice her concerns about Draco to Ron yet. He wouldn't have understood.

Eventually they heard the lunch bell ring, and Ron began complaining of his hunger. He and Hermione went down to the great hall once more just in case Harry had shown up for that meal. Both boys were nowhere in sight. Hermione sat in silence and fear as Ron ate. When he was done she suggested they go up to her room and see if Harry was there.

"But he doesn't know your password." Ron said as they headed up the stairs.

Hermione had forgotten that she excluded Ron from that privilege and in turn kept it a secret that she told Harry.

"He might be waiting outside of the portrait, and if not I need to grab a cloak so we can go out and check the grounds again."

"Alright." Ron said oblivious to her lie.

They reached her floor and went off in the direction of the empty corridor which led to her portrait entrance. Hermione was acutely aware that the last time Ron and her were alone walking this path he had tried to ask her out and she refused. She wondered if it was a good idea to be alone with him up here. She reasoned that if anything happened inside, and if Draco was in his room he'd help her out…wouldn't he? Hermione felt another heart string pull inside of her at the idea that Draco might be done with her. Maybe there was just too much conflict now, and he had decided to give up his Veela mate for his own beliefs. The idea hurt Hermione more than she ever thought it could. She quietly whispered the password when they reached the entrance and she pushed the door aside hearing Ron shut it behind her.

Harry was sitting on their couch using his wand to clean himself up. Relief washed through her, quickly replaced by curiosity.

"Are you okay? Where have you been? And what are you doing in my quarters? Why are you all dirty! Harry what's going on?"

"Which question do you want me to answer first Hermione? You just asked a ton." He said smiling up at her, dark muddy smudges on his face.

"Let's start with why you're covered in dirt mate." Ron said from behind her just as stunned.

"I've been in the chamber of secrets."

"What! Harry why?"

As Harry was about to answer, the door to Draco's room opened and he entered the common room with the horcrux wrapped in his pillow case.

"She thinks this is it." Draco said to Harry. He was about to take a step out of his room when he saw Hermione and Ron by the entrance. "Oh…hi."

**A/N: What do you guys think? What are Draco and Harry doing together in the common room? Will Ron and Hermione fix their friendship or will he freak out again when he realizes that Draco and Hermione are becoming intimate. Or are Draco and Hermione over as Hermione seems to think. Next chapter will tell. Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Helloooooo readers. I've been…writing other things…like my thesis. And it's horrible because I miss this fic so much. I'm in vacation in California right now, but I will write for you all anyway because I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews amaze me. So here's the next chapter.**

Hermione's eyes scanned the room, falling momentarily on each of the three boys surrounding her. Ron was wearing a puzzled expression, looking from Harry to Draco and back again trying to work things out. It seemed as if he couldn't decide to laugh as if the whole thing was a joke, or pull out his wand in offense to Malfoy's presence.

Harry and Draco on the other hand, both looked ashamed. Not at having been caught together it seemed, but ashamed at the look on Hermione's own face.

Hermione, always being slightly brighter than Ron and also more informed of the two boy's situations knew immediately what was going on.

Draco knew that Hermione would never ask him to give her the cup, and he also knew that Hermione could never tell him about why she wanted the cup unless he was committed to her side. And she knew deep down, that she'd never be able to make anything with Draco work if there were secrets between them, and she figured Draco knew that now too.

But Draco had said last night that he would give up his death eater life for her if she asked. But Hermione didn't ask. Draco went behind her back…he found Harry, and asked for his help. Now here they were in front of her, sworn enemies, just as Draco and Hermione had once been. But they were now together civilly in the same room, and from the look of things they were working together.

Hermione should have been more shocked, but the only look she could manage was a look of betrayal. It wasn't that they were working together; it was that she was out of the loop. Neither Draco or Harry had told her anything. Sure they might have only made this decision this morning, and sure it might have been a bit conceited to wish to be informed on matters only just occurring….but this was Harry…and this was Draco. They of all people would know that Hermione would be hurt at being kept in the dark, even for a second.

The ashamed looks on their faces proved that they knew Hermione better than anyone. They knew she'd be upset, and at that moment their excitement in dealing with the cup got in the way of their separate feelings for her. Hermione knew that it was irrational to be upset, but she couldn't help it.

The only person who seemed to be in the dark now was Ron, who stood flabbergasted in the doorway taking in each person's expression, and confused that no one was hexing one another, or throwing insults. Hermione felt ashamed now too, that despite being in conflict with Ron so far this year, he was the one who was really shut out.

Before Ron could ask his own questions, Hermione needed to know something.

"Wait, why were you in the Chamber of Secrets? You have the sword upstairs." She puzzled, turning to face Harry.

Harry's face visibly released some tension at having not been yelled at by his friend, and so he eagerly complied to answer her questions.

"Easy. His idea really. Pretty brilliant." Harry said, pointing a thumb over at Draco who masked his emotions. "See I know that the sword destroys horcruxes and all that. But what if we need more than one horcrux destroyer? What if we get split up somehow and someone has the sword and no horcrux, and the other person has a horcrux and no sword. Well, I was telling Draco about the Diary horcrux and how the basilisk venom destroyed it. He suggested that there may still be a carcass down in the chamber. So, I went down there and pulled the rest of the fangs out of the snake's skull. Now we have four horcrux destroyers all together, including the sword."

Harry finished the story happily, holding three basilisk fangs in his hand.

"It made the most sense. I mean it'd be ridiculous to only rely on one horcrux destroyer when four of us are looking for them. I'm surprised you both hadn't thought of it earlier." Draco said in Harry and Ron's direction, regaining some of his old Slytherin superiority. Hermione guessed that some old habits were hard to kill.

"Whatever." Harry said rolling his eyes, clearly unaffected by the comment. "Anyway Mione, I'm sorry, but he only came to me this morning and I was too surprised to do anything besides explain what we were doing and how he could help. I figured he was being honest with everything you told me about you guys, I trust what you say and if you say he'd never do anything to hurt you, then I know he's joining this side for a legitimate reason. I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away."

Hermione nodded at Harry, and turned to look over at Draco who still held the horcrux wrapped in a blanket in his hand. She walked over to him, forgetting the two others in the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione whispered up at him. Gaining his eye contact, she watched as their color morphed into pools of intense silver. "You know I'd still want to be with you either way."

The last part she muttered so only he could hear. She was embarrassed by how much she felt for him in such a short period of time. Hermione knew her words were honest to their very core. She and Draco had been through a lot together in the past few months. She thought he had always hated her, and then she thought he was trying to kill her and erase her memory. When the truth came out it was shocking and a bit unreal, but Hermione felt something for him that she had yet to feel with any other person in her lifetime.

Draco was someone who would get a glass of water for her if she asked, he would read with her, kill a spider because she was too afraid to get near it. He would do all of the stupid wonderful things that came with having someone love you. And he'd also do the bigger consequential things too, like let her keep her memory, save her when she wasn't his to save, and switch sides in the biggest war of the century so that they could be together. Hermione saw all of this when she looked into his eyes. There was no need to say it out loud, but Draco did anyway just to confirm it in words.

"Of course I want to do this." Draco whispered down to her, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear with his free hand then letting it linger on her cheek.

Hermione let the confirmation sink through her, her jaw muscles relaxed and she broke out into a smile. She closed her eyes in comfort moving her face to rub lightly on his hand.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron shouted from across the room. His wand was out and he was coming toward the couple.

Before Draco or Hermione could react, Harry was half way between them and the entrance where Ron had stood before, stopping him from coming any further.

"Okay, okay mate. You need to calm down. Let me explain everything."

"Explain?" Ron glared at Harry, pushing Harry's arms off his chest. "You're in here with _Malfoy _you told him about horcruxes Harry. _Horcruxes!_ Are you mental? In case you've forgotten he's a death eater!"

Hermione felt Draco move his arms around her waist in a protective gesture, and for once she didn't protest at being treated so fragile. Ron looked scary. He had always had a bit of a temper, but in the last year she noticed it was more pronounced and physically dangerous.

"Yes I know Ron, but just calm down and listen to me." Harry tried once more.

"Listen? Obviously something has been going on with you, you've known things that you've clearly neglected to tell me until I stumble in upon it. Now you want to explain! Of course you do, you have to now. Were you going to keep it from me forever? Whatever the hell it is."

"Of course not Ron. I was just keeping Hermione's secret, and well the rest of this just sort of happened today. I was going to tell you, but preferably on my own terms so you didn't find out like this and blow up on everyone." Harry had his own wand out now, as Ron had pointed his directly at Harry's chest.

Draco was tensing visibly; he had dropped the horcrux to the ground long ago and now his wand hand was securely in his robes grasped around his wand. He had even pushed Hermione back behind himself. This was a bit too much for Hermione. She understood his caution with Ron, but Hermione could take care of herself. She could probably kill Ron in a duel if she had the desire to.

"Really this is getting ridiculous." She muttered to Draco who was now pretty much trying to shove her inside his room and keep her there.

"Don't think you're off the hook either Hermione." Ron said threateningly in her direction.

"I'm not trying to be!" Hermione breathed exasperatingly at Ron from across the room. She tried to push Draco out of the way to see Ron more clearly, desperate to make him understand. Draco didn't budge. "If you'd just listen to us we'd explain everything."

"I don't need to be told anything. I see exactly what's been going on. Malfoy clearly has you brainwashed to believe he likes you or something, way to just blindly trust him. I suppose you told Harry he's all great and good and now even he's gone soft for the death eater."

Ron shoved Harry aside with success, pushing him to the floor.

"What the hell Ron!" Harry shouted from the ground.

Ron strode over to where Draco and Hermione were, right by Draco's door.

Ron was trying to speak to Hermione face to face, but Draco refused to move from his protective position, with one hand on Hermione's arm keeping most of her behind his body. Hermione could feel Draco's grip tighten on his wand, but Ron stood a few feet from her still, his eyes locked on her intensely.

"I thought your mind was smarter than this Hermione, stronger. You didn't want me as a boyfriend, fine. I thought if I gave you some space you could at least try to be my friend again."

"Ron that's not fair!" Hermione said desperately, trying to hold back tears. She was about to say more, but Ron interrupted.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. Apparently doing the right thing just gets you screwed over. It makes your friends keep secrets from you. This is the worst of all though Hermione. I get that Harry was keeping a secret for you, fine, whatever. But this is just pathetic. You trusting him is absolutely pathetic. I really did think you were smarter than this. You're basically choosing him over the order without telling them first about wanting to trust him. Where is your brain? I guess that just disappears the second he gets you on your back!"

Hermione was unsure of how to react, but his words still rang in her ears as Draco pulled out his wand, ready to fight. But before either he or Ron could react, a hard punch came across left side of Ron's face.

"Wow." Harry said breathlessly. "That actually kind of hurts. How did you not need to go to the hospital wing after you punched Malfoy in the face third year Mione?"

Harry appeared from behind Ron after he collapsed into the carpet in an unconscious state.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you just did that." Hermione said, completely in shock at Harry's actions and Ron's words.

"Yeah me either. I know we both love him deep down, but he's been a downright prick this year. I have no idea what his deal is."

They both stared at Ron's unmoving body on the floor for a few seconds, before turning to asses Draco's emotions.

His faced flashed with anger still, but when he felt them staring he replaced his open feelings with an emotionless mask.

"Thank you." Draco said to Harry finally. "I'm glad it was you who did that. I don't think I would have been able to stop myself at one punch."

Hermione moved over to his side and took Draco's hand in hers.

"Who cares what Ron says? It's just Ron. He never means it."

"That doesn't make it okay though." Harry said to her, before Draco could.

"I know. I wish it did." Hermione replied sadly, squeezing Draco's hand in hers.

"Well this didn't go very will did it?" Harry said, looking down at Ron's unconscious form and then up at Draco.

"No not at all how we planned." Draco replied, managing a look of amusement.

"Did you guys have a speech or something?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yeah. It was a damn good one too. Of course you guys ruined it by coming into the scene too early."

"It was pretty brilliant love." Draco smiled down at her. "We were going to destroy the horcrux together and then bring the remains to you and Weasley later in the day. The plan was you'd be so worried about where we were all day that you'd forget to be mad. Then we'd explain everything to ginger down there and he would be all accepting and get in horcrux hunting mode. Then you'd be so amazed by how wicked it was that I did all this for you that you'd forgive me and Potter for keeping you in the dark for a few hours."

"Basically that's how it was supposed to go. Then we'd order butterbeers and stay up all night talking about where we should look for the next horcrux. I wish we could go back to how this all played out in my head. Things were so much better in there." Harry said, seeming to go off in his own imagination.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud. Only boys would think a plan like that would go over smoothly. In all things considered Hermione actually thought it went okay. Maybe when Ron woke up, and it was just Harry there to explain things he'd actually listen. She thought that having her and Draco caressing in the background probably did little to help him stay calm. But still, she thought that the next time she saw Ron conscious he better had have a damn good apology ready.

"Well like I said, that was how it was supposed to go. Now I need to levicorpus Mr. Insensitive to his room and wait for him to wake up so I can explain things in a calmer manner. I'll sedate him if I have to." Harry said seriously, using the spell to hoist Ron up in the air.

"I guess we'll have to reconvene later." Harry said walking toward the door, Ron floating above him. "Sorry about the mess Hermione."

Hermione looked around for signs of physical damage to the common room but found none. Then her muffled mind worked out that Harry meant the emotional mess of the day.

"Oh. Really no worries Harry. We did our best. Thanks for the knockout punch though."

"Anytime." He was about to leave, but turned around to face them once more. "I know you've been through a lot today, but I have a favor to ask of you both."

"Sure." Draco answered, before Hermione could say anything.

"Destroy that horcrux for me, will you?" Harry half smiled at them both before exiting the room all together.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tight, as they both moved their attention to the jewel encrusted goblet now lying on the floor a few feet away.

**A/N: Again I'm so sorry it took so long to give you all this. I'll be home from vacation tomorrow and back to writing more for you. I won't make you wait this long again. PROMISE. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tight, as they both moved their attention to the jewel encrusted goblet now lying on the floor a few feet away. Night was beginning to fall outside, and Hermione could think of nothing less important than the fact that she had missed her two after lunch classes.

Upon a first glance, the horcrux was nothing more than an old jeweled goblet sprawled across the floor of the Head common room. As Draco held Hermione's hand in his own, and stared down at the object he could not help but feel the power that breathed from its core. He had been using the cup as a drinking goblet for a month now, and had never felt the raw power it possessed before. However, now that he knew it was there, it seemed impossible that he hadn't recognized it earlier.

"It seems very small for something so dangerous, doesn't it?" Hermione pondered quietly from beside him.

"Yes, it does."

"I wonder what it will do when we try to destroy it."

"What do you mean? Won't it just…die?" Draco was feeling more apprehensive now, afraid let Hermione make any move toward it.

"I don't think so. I took some horcrux books from Dumbledore's office last year just after he…well anyway…it says there should be some type of defense mechanism on horcruxes. At least a smart owner would put on there. Knowing Voldemort it's bound to be protected by dark magic."

"You mean it will know it's trying to be destroyed?"

"Well it should have instinctive defense mechanisms in it. It should go into survival mode if it realizes it's being attacked. It's kind of like a Human being. Well, almost."

"Almost." Draco repeated darkly.

The two stared at it for a while longer, unsure of what to do next. Both were apprehensive of the effect the power of the horcrux might have on them if they went near it.

Hermione took one deep breath and began to release her grip from Draco's hand and take a step towards the goblet on the floor.

But her attempts at advancement came to no avail as Draco held her back by her arm keeping her from making another step.

"Draco we have to do this." She said firmly, not facing him but still staring at the horcrux.

"I know. I just…don't think you should do it. Maybe you should go help Potter or something. I can do this on my own."

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione said furiously.

"What if it tries to kill you or something!" Draco retaliated to her tone. "I can't have that Hermione. I won't have that!"

"Draco, you're being ridiculous." Hermione shouted, turning to face him. "I've nearly been killed for more than half of my life. It seems that most of my time in the magical world is spent trying to avoid death. I'm used to it. I can help destroy the horcrux."

"I just don't feel right about it! You're too…fragile."

"Fragile! Draco while you were taunting me all those years in school, let me fill you in on what I was doing. In first year a troll nearly tore my head off, in second year a basilisk nearly killed me, in third year the Whomping Williow clobbered me, in fifth year I befriended a half giant and escaped a heard of angry centaurs, and in sixth year I fought off several death eaters including Frenrir Greyback! I think I can handle a horcrux!"

Draco stood flabbergasted at her speech. He'd always known Hermione was strong, and that she had been through death trap after death trap being Harry Potter's friend. He also had no doubt that she could destroy a horcrux.

"I've escaped death so many times it's almost becoming another daily chore. So tell me, how am I so fragile now in destroying this horcrux? What makes this time so much different from all the other times I ran head first into death and you never stopped me?" Hermione's face was fuming, but Draco had never found her so beautiful.

"Because now I love you! Okay? I love you." The truth came bursting from Draco before he had time to ponder the words. "And it changes everything! I can't just watch you throw yourself into danger all the time now. I just can't. It's physically painful. I love you, and I can't stand to see you do something dangerous when it's unnecessary. I can do this myself, and you can just be…you can just be safe for me."

Hermione could see in the glow of the silver in his eyes how intensely he meant his words. The anger on her face softened, and she took the extra step towards him and wrapped her arms perfectly around his body as if they were molded for each other. She didn't know if she loved Draco yet. It was too soon to tell for her. But she did feel that if he were to leave her, she could never be as happy with anyone else as she so recently had been with him.

"Draco I care...so much about you. I don't know how I do, I mean it seems like only yesterday you were my sworn enemy." Her stream of conscious thoughts flowed out of her as she held onto him close. She felt his arms wrap around her own torso in acceptance of her hug. "I just know that I feel something for you that is…incredible, almost indescribable. More incredible than anything I've ever felt with anyone else. I don't want anything bad to happen to you either, but we're at war here. And people get hurt in wars. As much as I care about you, I care about defeating Voldemort too. And I want to make sure that when I die, if that's today, tomorrow, or one hundred years from now I need to know that I did everything in my power to help defeat him."

Draco acknowledged that she did not say she loved him back, and he accepted that. In time he could only hope she would. But he knew that he loved her, and he knew that she spoke the truth. That she needed to help him destroy the horcrux, and so that is what they would do.

Draco pulled himself from her grip and smiled softly down at her, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay. How do we do this?"

Hermione beamed back up at him before putting on her game face and once more staring directly at the goblet.

"I guess we just…stab it. It makes the most sense. I mean, I'm sure it's not that simple. There's bound to be wards on it, it can probably sense when it's in danger. But I think the quickest way to find out what defense it has is to come at it straight on."

Hermione moved toward the goblet, but Draco held her back once more.

"Let me go first, okay? At least let me do that."

"Why don't I just try to touch it first okay? And then you can take the next step." She said reasonably. "I'm sure there's more than one step to this thing and the first is bound to be the most safe."

Draco was going to protest, but figured that it made sense for one person to try at a time so the other could help out as needed in case one was disabled somehow.

Hermione kissed him slightly on the cheek before kneeling down a few feet away and grabbing one of the basilisk fangs off the ground.

"Okay, on the count of three. One…two…" Hermione held the fang in her fist, a determined look upon her face. "Three!"

On three, Hermione took swift steps across the room toward the goblet, a look of determination on her face. She was just about to crouch down to stab it when a force field seemed to hold her back just inches away from the goblet.

Hermione was stunned, and tried to turn to face Draco, but the goblet seemed to have some hold on her for a moment as she watched the cup prop itself upright in a stiff movement and slowly fill to the brim with a dark red liquid.

The moment the cup was full, it seemed to release her from her restraints and she was able to take a few steps back in awe. She had never seen or felt such magic before.

"I told you step one would be the safest." Hermione said bringing the fang back down to her side.

"What does it mean?" Draco's soft whisper came from behind her.

"I'm not sure." Hermione answered, still stunned at the cups actions.

"Maybe you should try to stab it again, just to see what it does."

Hermione took a deep breath and made to move toward the cup once more, but there still seemed to be a force field holding her back just before he could touch the fang to the cup.

"It won't let me get near it. How can I destroy it when I can't touch it?" Hermione turned to stare at Draco incredulously.

As she turned, he gasped in horror at her face. Hermione's light brown eyes had transformed into the same dark blood red as the liquid in the cup. As if Voldemort's eyes were possessing her own.

"What is it?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Nothing." Draco stammered out. He didn't want to alarm Hermione so he put a puzzled face on and racked his brain for anything distracting. "What do you think of all of it?"

Hermione thought pensively about everything she had read about horcruxes. As she thought, Draco willed himself to concentrate and not look into Hermione's eyes again. Clearly she was still Hermione and not Voldemort…for now.

"I think you need to drink whatever is it in." Hermione said interrupting his thoughts. "I mean it won't let me come at it in destroying mode. My guess is that the person who wants the horcrux needs to not want to destroy it. I think acceptance of drinking the liquid within it would prove that. Voldemort would want to be able to come back and claim his horcruxes if need be, this must be the process he has to go through too if he wants to touch it."

"Drink it?" Draco stared at her puzzled, catching a glimpse of her eyes once more. He willed himself to not turn away in disgust.

"Yeah." She said, confused at Draco's sudden distance.

Hermione shrugged it off and walked toward to goblet once more without the intention of harming it. When she got to the point where she was usually held back the goblet seemed to allow her access to it, and she gripped it firmly in her hands.

"I can feel the evil inside of it trying to come into me when I hold it like this. I wonder how you couldn't notice it before?"

"Sometimes magical objects are completely ordinary until one finds the niche in it. It makes sense that I couldn't notice the anger was caused by the cup when I didn't acknowledge it as more than a goblet."

"Right…well…here I go." Hermione shook a bit as she brought the goblet to her lips.

"WAIT!" Draco screamed from the other side of the room.

"What?" Hermione stopped abruptly and lowered the goblet.

"Let me do this part." Draco said sternly.

"But part one was too easy." Hermione argued.

"Please Hermione. It's already affecting you…I can't stand to see what else it does. We should share the weight of the horcrux. You got past the first barrier. Let me do the second. Like we agreed."

"Affecting me?" Hermione asked distracted.

"Your eyes…" Draco shivered, unwilling to explain further.

He grabbed his pocket watch out of his robes and brought the gold plate up to Hermione's eyes so she could see their reflection. Hermione nearly dropped the goblet in horror. Her eyes were not expressing her own current emotions, but seemed to emit something else entirely. There was an evil in them that was not felt inside herself. If the eyes were not affecting her mood, then it seemed that they were in place to affect Draco more than her. Hermione's level of understanding of magical objects was beyond her capabilities at that moment.

She looked intensely at Draco who had now come to stand by her side. Draco took the cup from her hands and immediately felt the evil emotions trying to flow into him. Hermione didn't approve of him taking the cup, and Draco knew he couldn't win this without a fight. He felt the anger of the cup building inside of him, and he knew it wasn't wise to start an argument in the condition the cup was putting him in.

"Just let me do this!" He said brashly wanting to throw the goblet on the floor, but calmed himself. "Please Mione." He contained himself, and his voice was softer this time.

He touched Hermione's cheek with the back of his hand and she nodded in defeat.

"You can do this Draco." Hermione said giving in to his demands. "I'll be right here in case anything happens."

"Okay." Draco said breathing deeply. "No countdowns this time. I'm just going to do it."

Draco distanced himself from Hermione with two steps backwards just before chugging the liquid into his body.

"How is it?" Hermione asked anxiously from across the room.

"Disgusting. It tasted fowl…just completely evil. But also oddly familiar."

"Okay that's…weird. So now what? Do we try to stab it again?" Hermione asked confused. She was sure there should have been more to the liquid than just a gross tasting drink.

"Sure I guess." Draco said whipping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe and shrugging.

Hermione was suddenly excited. This could be it; they could be at the final step to destroying the horcrux.

"Excellent." She said giddily. "Well maybe since you did step two, I can complete step three and stab the thing! What do you think?"

She waited for a reply, but Draco's face had gone blank.

"Draco? What do you think?" She asked again, wearily this time.

But Draco seemed to be in a far off place. His skin grew a few more shades paler than it already was and he fell to the floor, the goblet still firmly in his grasp.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed in horror and quickly fell to the floor with him reaching out to get a closer look at his face.

"Don't touch me, you monster!" Draco yelled at her and slapped her hand away fiercely.

Hermione was confused, but then remembered how red her eyes had been before.

"Don't move Draco I'll be right back!" Maybe she could fix her eyes.

Hermione sprinted to the bathroom and stared at her blood red eyes in the mirror that seemed to not be her own anymore. It was as if Voldemort himself had possessed her eyes, and they were scary. She did not blame Draco in the slightest for pushing her away. Her own face looked scared, but her eyes were pure evil. She couldn't look away, as if the eyes were trying to put her into a trance. She was horrified. Hermione grabbed her wand from her jeans and quickly pointed it at the mirror.

"Reducto!" She shouted, and the mirror blasted into a thousand tiny pieces. The backlash of the glass cut into her arms, leaving tiny scratches all over her body. Hermione dropped her wand on the floor in shock. She mentally cursed herself. If Draco was frightened of her before, that was nothing to how he'd react to her covered in blood. At the thought of Draco her mind raced to how she left him in the common room and without thinking a step further she ran out of the bathroom once more to find him huddled on the floor, his robe covering his body, the hood moved over his face which was buried in his free hand.

He wasn't moving, and Hermione found that the most frightening of all.

"Draco?" She asked quietly, moving toward him now at a slower pace. She noticed the skin on the hand covering the goblet was bubbling quickly, as if it had been shifting. Hermione pulled her eyebrows down in confusion as the bubbling stopped.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked, a quiver in her voice.

"Sweetheart?" The voice came from under the hood. It held a distinct edge that Draco's had in their enemy ridden days, but there was something more adult about it, as if it was older.

"Draco you're scaring me."

"I'm not Draco."

"What are you talking about! Of course you are!" Hermione cried incredulously. She was shaking from head to toe. She took another hesitant step toward him and knelt across from him.

"Draco stop messing with me." Hermione said, knowing full well that the potion in the horcrux had done something to him. She reached a shaky hand up to the hood and with a deep breath pulled the hood down.

The first thing she noticed was how Draco's hair felt. Before it had been short and messy, but now it felt long and slick. She knew now why the voice sounded like Draco's, but was oddly cold and unfamiliar at the same time.

Lucius Malfoy was staring back at her from under the hood. Before she could let out a full scream he pushed her back and she flew a few feet from him landing hard on the ground in front of the couch.

Her head spun and she fought to keep a clear head wondering what potion was in the goblet. She had feared it might be polyjuice when she saw the bubbling skin, but she was even more frightened now that it seemed this advanced polyjuice didn't just alter your appearance it also morphed the personality of the drinker. Draco Malfoy seemed to have become Lucius Malfoy.

"Who are you!" Malfoy shouted rising from his position and coming to stand over her. He knelt down and wiped the blood the glass had caused out of her face. At first no signs of recognition graced his features and Hermione hoped for a moment he wouldn't recognize her. Then darkly happy features crossed his face and his lip curved into a smirk of recognition.

"I should have known with the stench of your blood. I can smell a mudblood from a mile away. But how lucky for THE mudblood to grace my presence."

Hermione shook in fear as his face was nearly a foot away from her own. She wondered desperately where her wand was, then remembered she had left it in the bathroom after she broke the mirror. She wondered if any of Draco was left in there fighting to get out.

"Draco please fight this. You can do it. The potion is trying to take you over. Concentrate on yourself."

"Draco? Is this why you're here? For my son?" Lucius glared evilly at Hermione as he grasped both her wrists down into the carpet hard. She tried not to squeal in pain.

If should couldn't reason with Draco she was going to have to reason with Lucius.

"Yeah. I'm here to kill him. So if you don't mind I need to be getting on my way." Hermione tried to sit up but found herself rudely knocked down by Lucius' knee thrown into her chest.

"Not so fast mudblood. You can make fare bait for Potter and Weasley if we hold you as prisoner."

"No way." Hermione said fiercely suddenly realizing the danger she was in. It was true that Lucius couldn't apparate her outside of Hogwarts while they were on the grounds, but he didn't know that yet. It seemed he didn't even know where he was or that he even bothered to care. "You can't take me out of here. We're at Hogwarts."

"Are we really?" Lucius mused evilly from above. Hermione took the time to note that he had dropped the goblet to his side as he grabbed her wrists. Now if only she could reach the basilisk fang she left on the couch cushions just above her. All she had to do was reach her arm up and over and it was hers. "And you were planning on murdering my son in here?"

"That's right. These are our head dormitories." Hermione said focusing on keeping a conversation with Lucius. It was better than the pain inducing alternative.

"Well I doubt that you would do that mudblood. You're on the side of the light are you not? Murdering isn't really in your morals. So tell me what you are really doing here." He said darkly as he pushed his knee further into her chest making it hard to breathe.

"I swear that's what I was going to do."

"Don't LIE to me mudblood." Lucius said quickly taking an arm away from her wrist and pulling a large shard of glass out of her leg. "I don't know what happened here mudblood, but I do know that glass is very, very sharp. Unfortunately, it seems that you managed to miss all your vital arteries. I can fix that for you if you like." He mused at her, and pushed the glass onto her skin just above her wrist.

"NO!" She said, stopping his movements just before he punctured her vein. "Okay fine I'll tell you the truth."

"Go ahead." Lucius said amused as he pushed his knee lower and into her stomach. She felt shards of glass move inside her skin and hoped he wasn't doing worse damage.

"Your son has Veela DNA in him."

"How smart of you to figure it out. Of course you would get into other people's business this way. He gets it from his mother's side."

"Then you must be Narcissa's mate."

Lucius hissed at this as if she was intruding on private territory.

"This is none of your business." He threatened to push the glass further into her skin, nearly breaking it.

"Well you see I'm Draco's mate." Hermione said quickly.

Lucius released tension on the glass pressed to her wrist for a moment in disbelief.

"Impossible." He whispered.

"Very possible." Hermione smirked. Although she was in pain, she could see she was hitting a nerve. Distracting him meant reaching the fang and stabbing the horcrux to end this. "You see Draco is in love with me. I was just going to go tell him that I was in love with him too so we can get on with this whole mate thing, but then you showed up and rudely interrupted things."

"YOU ARE LYING MUDBLOOD! Draco may have some Veela in him, but more importantly he has pure wizard blood in him, something far more potent. His genes would NEVER allow him to pick such filth for a mate!"

Even in the utmost important moment as this one, where it was everything to stay focused, Hermione could not help but be hurt by Lucius' words. Words she was sure he would speak himself if it was actually him who was here with her and not some mirror image being hosted by Draco.

"I can see it in your face mudblood. You know I'm right. Draco could never love you, in fact I bet he never has and he never will. Even if you were his mate, his pureblood status would carry more weight than his 1/8 Veela traits. He would rather die lonely than have you be his mate.

Hermione willed her brain to focus on destroying the horcrux and not on the words that left Lucius' mouth.

"You're WRONG!" She shouted angrily as she lifted her right leg and kneed Lucius in the face. In his moment of stunned reaction he let go of Hermione's wrists and his knee fell of her chest. She quickly reached up and grabbed the fang from the couch. She grasped the fang with all her might and rolled back over again to where the goblet lay. She was inches from it.

As she reached over to stab it, Lucius got to her first and quickly slashed the sharp glass down her right arm right only the vein. Hermione gasped in pain as the blood hit the air leaving her with a stinging sensation. Luckily, her arm managed to swiftly fall down perfectly into the cup of the goblet. The fang pierced the gold easily and Hermione could hear a wailing scream as it shriveled into a melted mess on the floor beside her. She swore she could almost hear the thing take its last breath just as she felt she was about to take hers. She felt Lucius crumpled form fall next to her with the cup and with her last bit of energy she frantically moved toward him. She knew Draco was in there somewhere and fate could only be so cruel to take Draco's life with the cup.

She reached over and pulled the hood off his face and nearly cried in relief when she saw short blond hair peaking out of the darkness.

"Draco." She sighed peacefully.

Hermione tried to focus on his face, but it seemed to be losing clarity with her loss of blood. Hermione mustered all the energy she had and lifted her bleeding arm over to his face. Her hand gently stroked the side of his cheek and with her touch his eyes flickered open to meet hers.

"Mione." He mumbled smiling tiredly. "Your eyes…they're perfect."

Hermione managed to smile, happy to know that her eyes must have returned to normal with the dying of the horcrux.

"What's happened to your arm?" He asked suddenly urgent as he lifted himself off the floor to examine it fully. "Oh sweetheart what happened?"

Hermione could only smile as she began to lose consciousness. They had destroyed the cup, Draco was alive and perfect, and the best part was that he had called her 'sweetheart' just as she had done earlier. Instead of alarm she could only feel bliss as she felt Draco frantically trying to keep her awake and stop the blood from flowing from the large gash in her arm.

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for being patient with me this month readers. I REALLY appreciate it. I just started a new job and I had the first half of my graduate thesis to turn in today which I've been working on all summer. Now that's over and I've settled into a routine it will be much easier to update. Thanks for being patient with me once again =]**

The first feeling that Hermione noticed in her, was the twitch of her left hand that was laying down at her side. She moved her fingertips to touch the soft silk of the sheets. She smiled softly knowing she was in her bed at Hogwarts. She could feel her soft nightgown over her, and wondered briefly who changed her out of the bloody clothes she had been wearing when she passed out. With the peaking open of one eyelid she noticed the sun was setting outside on the Hogwarts grounds. She looked down at her arms and saw the gashes healed completely. Her skin looked as flawless as it had before. Hermione only guessed that the dark orange glow of sunset had woken her, until she heard the shouting from down in the common room.

Hermione strenuously lifted herself up on her palms in order to listen better. Her body was still aching from what she could only guess was the ordeal that had been destroying the horcrux.

"I disagree." Draco Malfoy's voice floated in anger from behind her closed door. "She hasn't moved in two days. You said yourself that if she didn't wake yesterday morning we would take her to the hospital wing. Well now it's day too. Are we going to move the deadline to day three now? What if something is seriously wrong with her?"

"No one is arguing your point Malfoy." Ron's voice seeped its way through the door. "Harry and I are just saying that we've healed her up best we can. All the blood she lost from the shattering of the mirror has been replenished with a potion, all the scrapes and bruises are gone. If we take her to Pomfrey there is no way to explain that she has been sleeping for two days with perfectly flawless skin and no external injuries. She'd want an explanation and I'm not about to tell her that three underage wizards already fixed her up best we could and then just left her in a bed to see if she'd recover."

"Exactly." Harry said, a bit out of breath. If Hermione knew her best friend well enough which she believe she did then he was clearly stressed. It was the only time he paced around. "I agree with you Ron. But what other options do we have now other than to take her into the hospital wing? I'm worried about her…she hasn't moved in…"

"I know this!" Draco yelled. Hermione could imagine him pacing as well, running his hands worriedly through his blonde hair. "Don't you think I've thought of this! I'm just as worried as all of you are.

"I think she's completely healed though." Ron said seriously. "She seems to just be…resting it off. What you both went through…well…it seems like reason for the body to want to recuperate and sleep. We can't risk this whole operation. If we take her to Pomfrey then it's bound to get out through Hogwarts that something has happened, and we don't know who we can trust in the castle."

"Fine." Draco said giving in. "But if she's not up by tomorrow morning we take her in. Hermione's life isn't worth a simple extra precaution."

"I agree. Tomorrow is it then." Harry said solemnly. Hermione could imagine them both looking at Ron for confirmation.

After a small bout of silence Ron finally spoke.

"Okay. I mean of course I agree. I just don't want everything she went through to be for nothing if we get found out and this gets back to the wrong people. The last thing we want to alert Voldemort of is the destroying of bits of his soul."

"No one wants that Ron. You know more than anyone Hermione wouldn't want that. If she's not up by morning we'll take her –"

"ARGHHH!" A hoarse shout came from the lower level and Hermione sat up even further in her bed, ignoring the head rush it brought her from moving so quickly.

She knew that pained expression anywhere. It was Draco.

"Woah…hey are you okay?" Ron asked quickly.

Hermione threw the covers off of her and tried to move as quickly as she could to get off the bed. She wasn't moving fast enough it seemed. After not exercising her muscles for two days her body felt weak, and the lack of food couldn't help the light headedness she felt. She threw herself down on all fours and began to crawl, feeling like a pathetic child. Hermione didn't care what she looked like at that moment all that mattered as that Draco was okay.

"Argh!" Another shout of pain came from the behind the closed door. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's the mark. It's burning."

"Oh." Hermione could hear Harry say dully. She could imagine Harry and Ron pulling away from him, momentarily forgetting he was still a death eater even if he was now on their side. It didn't stop Hermione. She reached up and grasped the knob to her room throwing open the door from on her knees, nearly collapsing in the process.

When the door swung open she was graced with the visual of the noise she had been hearing.

Draco was slumped on the floor just as she was, but in the middle of the common room. He was grasping his left forearm carefully. He looked calm, but Hermione could tell he was in pain, and a flash of panic seemed to be hiding from behind his eyes.

Harry and Ron were standing over him unsure, just as she had imagined them. Ron looked a bit scared, and Harry seemed to not know if he should console Draco or take the lead on what to do next, seeing as he was being summoned.

However, all three looked up immediately when Hermione's door slammed open. She was a pitiful sight to them she was sure. Her hair was in tangles from too much rest, and her night gown was ridiculous. To complete the picture, she was on her knees in front of her door, now trying to crawl down the three steps into the common room. It took a few moments of stupid staring before Draco rushed over to her first. He scooped her up, hugging her to him tightly. The other two boys moved out of his way as he rushed her into the common room and lightly rested her on the couch.

Hermione wouldn't let their worry of her overshadow her concern for Draco.

"Are you okay?" She whispered hoarsely as her head softly hit one of the pillows on the couch. Days of not speaking rested harshly on her vocal chords. "I heard you yell. Is it just your arm?"

Hermione pathetically scrambled her weak limbs over his face and body. Draco grabbed her hands lightly and placed them back down at her sides.

"You're okay." He smiled at her, staring directly into her eyes. Hermione watched them swirl from gray to silver and couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course I am. Are you?" She asked earnestly.

"Yeah. It's nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." Draco said deeply, grabbing her cold hands in his and kissing them lightly. "We all are. We were so worried."

Draco moved away from her close proximity enough so that Harry and Ron were in her vision. They both beamed at her. Harry happily, and Ron a bit timidly. She remembered their last words together, but she was too elated to be by Draco's side again to care. She was just as happy in that moment to see Harry as she was Ron. They were her oldest friends, and heated words between them weren't enough to keep them apart. Especially when she could tell by the guilt ridden look on Ron's face that he never meant them. He deserved a good cold shoulder from her for awhile, but not just then when everyone was too happy to see her awake and well. In her euphoric state she nearly forgot that the reason she had moved into the common room so quickly was Draco's arm.

"Oh!" she cried suddenly, looking away from her friends and squeezing Draco's hand tighter. "You need to go!"

"I do." He said solemnly. She could tell he was just as elated as she was to be with him again. However, she noticed the edge of panic in his voice at the idea of being late to a death eater meeting.

"What is it about?" Hermione said, referring to the meeting.

"I guess I'll find out."

"You don't think…that he knows about the horcrux being destroyed do you?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"He can't have." Hermione said quickly, remembering a passage in one of the books she snagged from Dumbledore's office. "I read that it's nearly impossible since he has so many, but it's possible that once we get down to the last few horcruxes he might notice something. The more you split your soul, the less you feel of that piece. I expect he'll notice when we get down to the last two or so."

"Either way," Draco said turning from the others and facing Hermione. "I am so…relieved to see you doing so well. You need more rest. I'm so sorry I need to leave you just as you've woken. It kills me that I have to."

He kissed her forehead gently, but kept a firm grasp on her hands.

"It's fine." She said taking a lightheaded breath. His kisses here making her dizzy, and she nearly forgot Ron and Harry were in the room likely exchanging awkward glances. "You should go. Please be careful."

"I love you." He whispered quietly to her, kissing the back of both of her hands before he brought himself upright and grabbed his dark cloak off the rack by the door.

"We can all talk more when I get back. I should have more to add to the conversation after this meeting." Draco said to them all in a business like tone.

He stole one last tragic glance at her before he threw his cloak over himself and exited the room. He didn't give Hermione a chance to say 'I love you' back.

Hermione guessed that he still thought it was a one way ordeal, but when they had been trying to destroy the horcrux there were points where Hermione had feared for Draco's life. She had feared for it so much that when she thought of the possibility of a life without Draco, she was shaken for a moment. Hermione laid her head back down a few moments after he left the room, and felt a sharp stab in her heart at his absence.

It was a long while before anyone spoke again. Hermione's eyes were still fixed on the door as if Draco would reappear any moment.

"Let me get you something to eat Mione. You must be starved." Harry's voice woke her from her trance and she turned to smile at him.

"That would be wonderful."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hermione's smile faltered and she glared at Harry suddenly.

"What? You both have to talk about it_ sometime_!" Harry said exasperatedly, gesturing to Hermione and Ron.

"Fine. Just go. A cup of hot cocoa would be nice too."

"Yes, your highess." Harry said, mock bowing himself out of the room.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as the door shut for the second time that evening.

Ron stared at Hermione awkwardly from his position in front of the fire. He stood with his hands in his pockets, the balls of his feet rocking him back and forth.

"Just sit down Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Yeah..okay."

Ron quickly moved to the arm chair to the left of where she was laying, rearranging it to face her.

"So." He said wringing his hands uncomfortably.

"Yes?" Hermione asked already annoyed.

"Damnit Mione….I'm an ass. A huge ass."

Hermione nearly let Ron see her smile at his words, but quickly composed her face back into a glare.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay I will. I was jealous. I was jealous and worried about you, and still pissed off that you rejected me." Ron took a deep breath. "I know I really blew it last year with Lavender and all the fights we went through, but I really thought that I could pull it together this year and give it a shot with you. I was upset when I learned that I already used up my chance and you were no longer interested. It makes sense, and it's my fault. For what it's worth I am sorry."

"Ron I already knew thi –"

"I know, I know" Ron said tiredly. Hermione took a second to notice the deep blue bruises of sleeplessness under his eyes. He must have been up worried sick about her for the past two days. "I feel like all I do is apologize to you lately. I hate that Hermione. I shouldn't ever have to apologize to you because I shouldn't be a twat in the first place. I've been horrible this year, Harry punching me in the face was really a wake up call. If he hadn't gotten there first, I probably would have pouched myself in the face. I can't believe I said what I said to you. I was just…in so much shock. I was kept in the dark, and all the sudden we come in after being so worried about Harry all day and there he is, just sitting with Malfoy all buddy buddy. Then you just…you're all…in love with him and I just…I freaked."

Hermione suddenly put herself for the first time in Ron's shoes. She imagined Harry and her looking for Ron, worried sick all day, then finding out he was just in the common room snogging someone like Pansy Parkinson and Harry knew about it but she didn't. Of course the idea was a little ridiculous, but it did make her understand where Ron was coming from.

"You're words to me were completely inappropriate and very wrong. I'm still angry with you Ronald Weasley, but…I do see where you're coming from. I'm sorry I kept everything from you. It all has been so very…very last minute lately. Did Harry fill you in on everything with me and Draco?"

"Yeah, the veela thing."

"I just found out about it too. Just after the Halloween debacle. It's all been so sudden, I was still thinking it all through really. I only told Harry because Draco had saved us from the manor and he had a right to know. Not to mention I wasn't speaking to you at the time so I wasn't ready to confide in you."

"It's my fault. If I had been more Ron-like and less wanker-like I would never have angered you in the first place for you to keep things from me." Ron said earnestly. Hermione could see the sincerity in his face. "Mione your friendship means the world to me. You and Harry's both. I haven't exactly been the best to Harry either since we got back to Hogwarts. I already apologized to him, but I've been even worse to you. I promise it won't happen again. I'm still a little…confused about you and Malfoy, but I can tell he really cares for you and I do trust him to be on our side."

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said reaching out her hand to squeeze his.

"It's so petty of me to be fighting my two best friends as I have so far this year." Ron said, placing Hermione's hand back at her side with a smile. "We should be focusing on fighting Voldemort."

"I agree." Harry interjected, carrying a tray full of food back into the room.

"Wait!" Hermione said suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked alarmed stopping his stride over to them suddenly.

"Is there hot cocoa?"

"Aw Hermione!" Ron breathed. "Really! You scared me."

"You deserved it!" Hermione said smiling in spite of herself.

"That's true." Ron agreed.

"Well you almost made me spill your hot cocoa all over the floor. Then where would you be?"

"Hot cocoaless." Hermione smiled, taking the cup from Harry.

She was in such a good mood. The food, the atmosphere, sitting around the fire with her best friends. She almost forgot to worry about Draco being gone…almost.

…

….

…..

"My lord, forces are already infiltrating the ministry. We have spies in every department. We are weeding out traitors and mudbloods at a consistent pace."

"Very well Rockwood. Thank you for your report." Voldemort hissed, his fingers playing around the edges of his wand that was resting on the oak table in the dining hall of the Malfoy Manor. "And how far along are we with the trolls, Avery?"

A short sweating fellow inclined his head respectfully toward Voldemort. His hands were shaking slightly in his lap.

"M-my lord. The trolls are proving difficult. I have…I have tried several times to gain their alliance with you for the battle that you plan to carry out. However, they are requesting more than you have told me I can provide them."

"I see." Voldemort said dangerously.

"But…well if I could offer just a bit more incentive for them. They would gladly join your forces."

"What did I tell you Avery when I gave you this mission?" Voldemort said turning his red eyes over to the now cowering man.

"Y-you said that…that I was to make no promises to the trolls than what was in your first offer."

"Yes, Avery. That is what I said. And if I'm invading your mind correctly, as I believe I am now, then you have told them that you will ask me for a better offer. Is this correct?"

"My lord! I only thought that you might be willing to reconsider your first offer and-"

"I TOLD YOU THE FIRST TIME I WOULD NOT RECONSIDER!" Voldemort shouted. Several death eaters around the table sank back in their chairs, wishing to go unnoticed.

"My lord! I-"

"Crucio!" Voldemort's high voice echoed in the chamber followed by the screams of Avery.

Draco clenched his fists down by his sides in the middle of the table, he would never get used to the torture, no matter how long he witnessed it. He heard his father yawn in boredom next to him, and Draco's stomach tightened sickly. He could only remember bits and pieces of his brief stint of poly juicing into Lucius two nights prior. He seemed to drift in and out of himself in his conscious mind while the potion was in effect. He was still horrified as he remembered himself as Lucius stab the glass into Hermione's arm. Draco shuddered quietly as the screaming from Avery stopped.

"Let that all be lesson to you." Voldemort said quietly, and was met with silence.

Avery was twitching on the floor, and the other death eaters were glancing downwards, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Draco." Voldemort spoke in a cold voice. "What news from Hogwarts?"

Draco put on a brave face, clearing his mind skillfully with occlumency.

"Things are all normal on the surface. McGonagall thinks she still has control of things…for now. She's interviewing the new DADA teacher tomorrow, who if you still have lined up will be Alecto if my memory serves correctly. McGonagall will soon realize that it is unwise to deny Alecto employment as he will teach her I am sure." Draco paused as Alecto laughed darkly. "Then Snape can make his next move. The students seem to think they've entered a safe haven for now, even Harry Potter is completely unaware that Hogwarts won't be safe forever. I've been watching him lately. He seems lost without Dumbledore. Unsure of how to move forward, and he doesn't seem to be in full contact with The Order."

"Very well." Voldemort said, a sickening pleasure creeping into his voice. "This is excellent news Draco."

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"It might be time for a new mission for you then past simple observation and report."

"I would be honored to serve in any other way I can." Draco said trying to sound earnest.

"Wonderful." Voldemort said, brining the tips of his fingers together in a scheming manner. "What can you tell me about Hermione Granger?"

The blood drained from Draco's face.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I wonder what Voldemort could want with information on Hermione? Any guesses? **


	19. Chapter 19

"What was the meeting about?" Hermione whispered groggily from the couch in the common room several hours later.

Harry and Ron were asleep on the floor by the fire, insisting they stay the night to make sure everything was okay when Draco came back. They looked so deep in sleep at that moment, Hermione didn't see any reason why they couldn't just sleep over in the common room tonight. On the other hand, she couldn't sleep at all until Draco came home and she knew he was safe. She felt a weight lift from her chest when she heard the common room door fall shut and a glimmer of soft blonde hair come toward her in the dark.

"Not tonight Hermione, please." Draco said tiredly as his face became visible in the dying fire's light and he pulled his cloak off.

"Yes, tonight! Draco you can't just not tell me!" Hermione was suddenly awake, moving quickly off the couch to protest. Her swiftness in motion caused a head rush and she quickly feel back over onto the couch, pressing a hand to her head. Draco was by her side almost immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think so. I just…I feel dizzy. I think my body is still recovering from the horcrux debacle."

Draco closed his eyes and listened to the soft beat of her heart. His Veela senses were mentally prowling her body for any signs of distress. She seemed to just be exhausted.

"Let me take you to bed." Before Hermione could protest, Draco swiftly picked her up off the couch and carried her through the common room and up into her bedroom.

"Draco you must tell me what happened tonight," She reached her hand up to touch his face in a concerned manner and Draco nearly stopped in his tracks at her kind gesture. She had been much more affectionate with him over the past week, ever since they had sort of unofficially been 'together'. Draco knew his feelings were much deeper for Hermione's than her own, and so he was pleasantly surprised when she made a move to be affectionate.

"Hermione I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow," He said reassuringly, placing her down in her bed and pulling the covers back.

"You promise?"

"Of course. First thing, we'll have breakfast with Potter and Weasley, and I will fill you all in on every detail. It's just been…a long night. Speaking of Potter and Weasley, should I send them back to the Gryffindor tower?"

"I don't see why they can't just stay where they are. They looked so tired, we all were I guess. After we talked and ate they just passed out."

"That's fine with me. Just wanted to make sure it was okay with you." Draco said kissing her forehead from above. "As long as Weasley's obnoxious snores don't wake us up."

"Can't I just have a bit of the information now?" She asked, ignoring his jab at Ron. She tried to give herself puppy dog eyes as she slid the covers over herself and Draco sat on the bed beside her.

"You're relentless!" Draco exclaimed, but his face soon softened. "You're lucky I think so highly of you. Alright I'll tell you one thing."

Hermione sat up excitedly.

"You probably don't know this, but I'm Voldemort's spy inside of Hogwarts."

"I didn't know that officially, but I concluded as much."

"Of course you did, you're very smart." Draco said naturally.

Hermione blushed, but urged him to continue with a squeeze of his arm.

"Well he has decided to increase my responsibilities to include more hands on observing and reporting."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, suddenly nervous. She didn't like the idea of Draco getting his hands dirty.

"Well quite a bit actually, but I'll fill you all in on that tomorrow once we've had some rest."

"Oh you're so unfair."

"What! I did tell you a little bit didn't I? Just as I had promised."

"Oh all right."

"You need more rest. You've missed two entire class days already, tomorrow is Thursday. We'll discuss everything in the common room tomorrow morning until it's time for class."

"Maybe after classes tomorrow we can talk about…destroying that horcrux. I mean we haven't really talked about it yet, and…well I just feel like we should."

"Fair enough." Draco said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. He stood and began walking toward her door on his way out."We can talk about that after classes then. But first you need to sleep."

"Are you leaving?" Hermione asked sitting up from her pillows, a nervous flutter in her stomach.

"Of course. You need to rest."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said pulling the sheets up to her face shyly. "I just thought you might stay tonight. I mean I know we've only slept in the same bed twice now…but I was kind of getting used to it."

"Oh," Draco said a smirk playing across his face and his heart thudding more rapidly. He never expected her to want to continue their sleeping arrangements. The first time they slept in the same room was only a few nights ago, and he had just been done being tortured.

"I mean only if you want to." Hermione said hurriedly, feeling embarrassed. She didn't think she'd ever ask Draco Malfoy to spend the night in her bed, but the past two months had stirred up such a whirlwind of emotions about him.

"I do. If you do." Draco felt a smile find itself to his face.

Hermione nodded once and moved over to the right side of the bed to make room for Draco.

He quietly came back over to the bed after extinguishing the candles in her room. In the darkness Hermione could see his shadow pulling off his shirt, shoes, and socks leaving only his dark slacks.

He slid in quietly next to her and cautiously pulled her body in closer to his, waiting for Hermione to protest. When she didn't, he let out a content sigh letting his Veela genes feel natural with his mate at his side. It was the first time in awhile that he had actually felt the Veela in him be attracted to Hermione being closer. So far in the school year too much craziness had happened to let himself just feel her as his own as he had done nearly all summer she was away from him.

If he allowed himself to think about his feelings hard enough, he didn't think that much of what he felt for Hermione was developed due to the Veela part of him. His Veela genes allowed him to see Hermione for more than the mudblood he always just assumed she was. Now he was in love with her not only because instinct told him to be, but because of her laugh, and her smile. The determination she carried with her, and her ability to feel passionate about things. Draco would give anything to feel just as passionately about one single thing as she did about several. The only thing that he felt passionately about was her, and that was only a recent development. Before her there had been nothing he cared about other than his own selfish survival. Now it was her survival that consumed him, and he'd do anything for her to keep living.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked him softly.

Draco breathed in the scent of her hair, and let the vanilla twilight wash over him. He held her closer, daring himself to forget just for tonight Voldemort's plan for her. He wanted to stay in this blissful moment forever.

"Sleep." Draco lied.

"That sounds nice." Hermione mused, curling herself deeper into Draco's arms, her breathing slowing down into a soft pattern.

Draco closed his eyes against her, but couldn't sleep until the early hours of the next morning.

….

….

….

In the morning, Hermione felt Draco's absence before she saw it. The bed was cold, and the balcony door was left a crack open, letting in the chilly November mist. She yawned and pulled the covers back before getting up to close the door to the outside world. She took a peak outside, and a gloomy mist was pulling itself over the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione could feel that snow as bound to come soon.

She decided to forego a shower after a quick look in the mirror seeing that her hair was satisfactory. She quickly pulled on her school uniform before heading down to the common room.

She opened her door a crack and her nose caught a scent of bacon and coffee. Hermione smiled at the three boys, lounging around the common room area. Harry and Ron were lazily sprawled on the couch, each with a piece of toast in their hand. Draco was sitting on the other sofa to the side of them sipping what she assumed was tea, an already read Daily Prophet down at his side. She noticed the dark bags beginning to form under the skin of his pale eyes.

"Morning Hermione." Ron said after swallowing a large piece of his toast. "Your floor is amazing."

"What?" She asked groggily, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she walked down the few steps from her room to the common area.

"Harry and I slept like babies on the floor. I think you have more expensive carpet in the heads dorm. I couldn't get away with that good of a nights sleep on the Gryffindor common room floor I'll tell you that."

"You talk like you sleep on floors often Weasley. Is that a common thing for you?"

"Watch it." Hermione said, before Ron could get a word in edge wise. "No insults before I've had my tea."

Draco smirked knowingly at her as she moved quickly across the room to sit on the floor in front of the fire place. On the small table in front of her, a nice array of breakfast assortments was spread out. She grabbed a mug, a tea bag, and poured herself hot water over it before breaking the good time with her serious questions.

"So now can you please tell us what happened last night?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"And ruin a perfectly good morning!" Draco said looking offended.

"You promised!" Hermione slammed her mug down on the table, looking angrily at Draco.

"Hermione, he's joking." Harry said rolling his eyes at her. "He was actually already filling us in before you came down."

"You have?" Hermione asked accusingly. She hated feeling left out.

"Only a little." Draco said comfortingly. "I was just telling them that I was given more hands on duties at Hogwarts, but I haven't gone into details yet. I do believe I told you the same thing last night, so really they were the ones that were left out."

"Oh." Hermione said feeling a bit childish as she reached out to grab her own slice of toast. "Well do go on."

"Right, so Voldemort has infiltrated the ministry…obviously. As of yet, he hasn't been able to touch Hogwarts. There are too many ancient spells and rules set upon the building. For instance, you cannot expel a student without proper cause, professors are still bound upon taking a job that they will not put students in mortal danger. Obviously mortal danger is a very fine line basically meaning they can't kill you as you know by Severus' actions toward you last year Potter."

"Where is he anyway?" Harry asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but Hermione could see the knuckles in his hands turning white.

"Voldemort has something planned for Snape once his next plan comes through at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Snape met again sometime soon."

Harry acknowledged the statement with a nod.

"So what is your new 'hands on' job then?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

"It's stupid really. I haven't come to make sense of it yet." Draco said placing his mug down on the table and rubbing his hands through his blond hair. "He wants me to do patrolling."

"But we already do patrolling, with head duties." Hermione said confused as well.

"I know, and the weird thing is he knows this too. But there are certain areas he wants me to guard more closely."

"What areas?" Harry asked moving to a more upright position.

"Three really. One is the Gryffindor tower, obviously to keep an eye on you Potter. The other is McGonagall's head office, and I assume that is because of the sword that destroys horcruxes. It's locked in the office and only the current headmistress can see to it. He said that he doesn't want Potter getting his hands on it obviously. He did say thought that I wouldn't have to patrol that for long, which is a bit scary because I think that means he is planning on overthrowing McGonagall as headmistress."

"What! How?" Hermione asked a bit fearfully.

"I'll get to that in a second." Draco said grimly. "The other place he wants me to guard, and this is the one I don't understand at all, is the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorm."

"The Ravenclaw dorm? Didn't expect that." Ron said, his eyebrows knit up trying to understand.

"I don't either, but there has to be reason for it. We all need to keep thinking outside the box with this."

"I agree." Harry said wiping bits of crumbs off his school uniform. "So how is he planning on overthrowing McGonagall? There's got to be some sort of Hogwarts' magic stuff to keep him from doing that."

"Not really. But there is a strong resistance here at Hogwarts' among the faculty and the upper students, except Slytherin of course. It would be suicide to Voldemort's physical body to just come into Hogwarts and kill McGonagall or Potter. He wouldn't risk it after only just regaining his physical self. It could set him back years. Besides his body would be damaged if not permanently ruined instantly if he succeeded in killing either of you, just from the sheer resistance from the people of Hogwarts. But there are other ways. I'm not sure of his exact plans, but I know it has something to do with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

"What does the new DADA professor have to do with anything?" Hermione asked, suddenly not hungry anymore. "McGonagall has been teaching that class all year so far. Why would she hire someone now?"

"She wouldn't. But she might…against her will." Draco said darkly. "Voldemort planned on Amycus Carrow being 'interviewed' for the position today."

"When you say interviewed you mean…" Harry began hesitantly.

"I mean that Amycus is going to blackmail her somehow, make it so she can't refuse. Maybe Amycus couldn't just come into the school and kill a few students without meeting his death, but maybe he is willing to die if he can kill a few students first. It might be worth it to him. McGonagall has too much of a conscious to even consider the idea of refusing him once he's threatening students."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said covering her hands to her mouth. She remembered Amycus Carrow's face from the daily prophet pictures when there was the mass breakout in Azkaban. He was explained in the prophet as being of average height, but his face was still sadistically scary. He had a lopsided leer that nearly jumped out of the pages at a person and begged for them to scream in pain for his own sick pleasure.

"That's not the worse part." Draco said quietly.

The tone of his voice caught Hermione's attention at once. He seemed nervous, scared almost. It wasn't a tone his voice usually took, Draco usually hid feelings like this from his exterior, and now it seemed like he couldn't even try to hide how he was feeling about this 'worse part'.

"What is it?" Hermione asked quietly, her entire body flushing. She could feel her heart beat quickly in her chest in the silence of the room. "Draco, tell us."

"Voldemort he…he asked me about you."

"About Hermione?" Harry asked confused. "Why would he ask about her? I didn't even know she was on his radar."

"I didn't either." Draco said swallowing heavily.

Hermione seemed to lose the ability to speak. It was as if she was watching the three boys have a conversation without her. Draco was refusing to look at her.

"What does he want with her?" Ron asked defensively from the couch, temporarily forgetting about the food in front of him, completely focused on Draco's words.

"He asked what I knew about her. I lied really. Just said she was friends with you and Potter, things he already knew. I told him Hermione was smart, brilliant really. And strong too, very strong willed. It sort of confirmed what he already knew, but he needed me to confirm it before he could act on it."

"Why would it matter if I'm smart or strong willed? What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked tonelessly from the floor, staring straight ahead into a tiny hole in the couch.

"He knows you are best friends with Harry, and Voldemort realizes that a lot of the brains of the entire operation of team harry comes from you. He wants to take that part down."

"He wants to take Hermione down?" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"Yes. But he can't just waltz in here and take her away. It's too messy, and very un Voldemort like. There's too much to lose. He would like Hermione out of the way to weaken your 'team' and to make Potter more emotionally vulnerable. This is where Amycus comes in. Amycus has two jobs. Make life for McGonagall hell so that it will be easier given enough time to take her down as headmistress, and two to break Hermione Granger."

A silence filled the room after he spoke Hermione's name. She had never had an out of body experience before, but this must have been what it felt like. She was dazed, still staring at the tiny imperfect hole on the couch as if it were the most important thing in the world. She knew her and Draco were too star-crossed to be true. He gave her hope when he said he'd switch sides for her, so that they could trust each other and he could take care of her. But now there were too many odds stacked against them. She didn't feel like crying or screaming, or trying to figure it out. Of course she'd hold out as long as she could with Amycus, but she was only so strong.

"How?" Harry asked quietly. "How is he planning on breaking her?"

Hermione heard Draco inhale a shaky breath.

"He's going to make her life hell. He's going to make Hermione snap. If she doesn't snap, his actions toward her are bound to make one of you two snap….or myself. And once that happens there are all sort of things Amycus can do. Cruciatus, Imperious, any horrible spell really. The goal is to somehow directly or indirectly cause Potter emotional, physical abuse. As far as Voldemort and myself know, Hogwarts professors are put under magical oath. They cannot end the life of a student or they will die. Voldemort needs professors in the school in order to infiltrate it and get to you Potter. They may not be able to kill you directly, but they can drive you into madness, cause you to leave the safety of the grounds to protect your friends, make you vulnerable, hurt your friends. The options are limitless."

Hermione tore he eyes away quickly from the hole as if snapping out of a nightmare. Her eyes instantly moved to Draco and as if he felt them move to him he turned to meet hers as well.

Hermione could feel her hands shaking and her heart sinking further into her own chest.

Draco's face was moved into a pained expression that she had never seen before, even after she witnessed the aftermath of his torture. He had never looked so hurt and helpless, his eye color swirling from a gray to an intense silver, Veela traits screaming to protect her in any way possible.

Hermione could deal with Amycus, the physical pain, the emotional pain. He could fail her, he could taunt her, torture her, and she would put up with it all. But in a way Voldemort was a genius, and he knew she was strong. Voldemort knew she could put up with anything Amycus could give her. But the genius of Voldemort was that he knew her friends wouldn't be able to put up with it, especially Harry.

But one thing Voldemort didn't count on was one of his own, sworn by Veela blood to protect her from harm would be interfering every step of the way. They would all have to be strong. They would all have to fight their instincts to protest, to help, to interfere.

"When's the next DADA class?" Ron asked

"In four days. Monday." Harry answered

Draco Malfoy was going to have to fight every burning bone in his body to not break every bone in Amycus'.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews lovelies and once again I'm so sorry I've left you waiting. I went to Mexico for a week and on Monday I turned 21! AND HARRY POTTER CAME OUT! Dang that movie was AWESOME. What did you guys think of it? Anyway, I'm back and ready to write **

"He's not at the staff table." Hermione observed from the Gryffindor table on Monday morning.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting quieter than usual. Hermione was staring off into space, and Harry was tapping his fingers on the table nervously. Even Neville had to ask Ron if he was okay seeing has Ron had hardly touched his breakfast, a rarity for him.

"He hasn't been sitting there all week even though he started teaching on Thursday. It's so weird. He's never in the great hall. I haven't even seen him yet!" Ron said nervously as he continuously picked up and put down his fork unsure of how to act.

"My guess is they rest of the staff has made it clear he's not wanted. Even if he's had to bribe his way into teaching with student lives." Harry replied darkly. "Have either of you heard anything else about what his classes have been like so far since we last spoke?"

The trio and Draco had met over the weekend several times to discuss their predicament about Amycus and Hermione. They tried to gather as much information as possible from students who had already taken his class the previous week.

"Nothing." Ron said glumly, stabbing at his eggs.

"I tried to ask a Ravenclaw girl about it last night in the library." Hermione said, wringing her hands in her lap. "She looked nervous when I asked, then said it was 'fine' and walked away fairly quickly."

Hermione had only seen Amycus once from afar, he was roaming the upper corridors on Friday in-between classes and she only caught a glimpse of the back of his head. There was no mistaking it was him as he seemed to clear a path of students out of fear with just his presence. All of the students knew he was a death eater. The question on everyone's mind was what he was doing at Hogwarts, and how much power did he have there.

Hermione reached for her glass of water, the only thing she'd been able to keep down at breakfast so far. She took a gulp and her eyes automatically shifted to the Slytherin table where Draco sat. He was staring at her intently from afar, Pansy talking away into his ear, and he not listing to a word. His eyes shifted silver when he saw her glance, and they seemed to say more than words ever could. She knew that it was going to be nearly impossible for him to follow through with their plan today, but Hermione knew he'd keep his distance.

Their plan was simple enough. Feel out what Amycus' own plans were. Was he going to target Hermione today? Or wait a few days? No one knew what to expect, and the idea that the students were keeping quiet about the lessons was not a good sign.

They were to be on their best behavior today. No interference. Hermione needed them to stay safe, especially Harry. The power to be expelled and banished from Hogwarts still resided with McGonagall, but for how long they didn't know. She knew that if Harry felt that they were in danger he'd want to take them all out of Hogwarts, but Hermione knew that there were still horcruxes inside of Hogwarts to find and even if Amycus' was at Hogwarts, they were still all safer inside its walls.

She averted her eyes from Draco when the bell for morning classes rang out, startling the trio into reality. The students in the great hall carelessly stood, chatting with their classmates loudly on topics of no importance. Hermione, Ron and Harry stayed glued to their seats.

"Don't you two dare do anything today other than what you're told." Hermione repeated for what felt like the thousandth time. "No matter what he does. Unless I'm on the brink of death I can handle it okay? Today is a test run. We can't blow this. We need to find out what his plans are. I can take more than a few curses, or an unforgivable. And I can definitely take a few insults."

"Unless your physical well being is in danger, we promise not to make a move." Harry said tensely.

It took the three boys days to agree to the plan, but Hermione knew it was the only way they could find out what Amycus' own plan for her was.

…

…

…

The trio entered the DADA classroom as late as they could without getting in trouble. Amycus had yet to show up, and oddly enough the class wasn't the chaotic state it usually was in before a Professor entered. A few students were whispering to each other quietly, and the rest were carefully taking out their books and preparing their wands and quills as much as they could. The room was filled with a static tension that Hermione couldn't shake as she took her seat near the back. Draco turned slightly in his chair a few rows in front of her and gave her a quick look to show he was alert and ready if he felt she needed him.

She shakily took out her wand and book, and hoped silently that she would not need Draco's interference today. She needed him safe, and she needed her friends safe. If Draco were to react poorly today to whatever Amycus might do, it would not fare well for anyone. He would be exposed as a spy and their lives would all come crashing down.

She exchanged a nervous look with Harry before diverting her eyes around the room. Amycus had decorated. McGonagall's simple style of a few books, and a desk in the front was completely upturned. Amycus had made the room feel nearly claustrophobic, even with only sixteen students in the room. Jars of sickly looking creatures in mysterious liquids formed a line along the various window sills, with curtains pulled shut. Every candle in the room was lit to make up for the lack of natural light and their orange glow was overbearing on Hermione's eyes. There were no paintings or portraits on the wall, but instead there were several different versions of the same mark strewn across every surface she could see. The mark was simple enough, a triangle with a circle inside, and what seemed to be a simple line down the middle. They were crude looking, as if a five year old had drawn it carelessly in crayon on the walls. She wondered how he had time to do it, and what it meant.

A loud bang echoed through the already quiet room, the door at the top of the stairs of the office slammed open and Amycus strode down the few steps. Hermione's stomach churned as she finally saw Amycus face to face for the first time. She wasn't surprised to find him seeking her out as he walked down the stairs, his mouth creeping into a no good smile as he reached the floor and turned to face the class.

She had seen him in pictures before, death eater warnings in the paper, the break out in Azkaban in third year, but nothing sent more chills down her spine than seeing him in person. His dark brown hair was cropped neatly around his face, and his pale blue eyes shone at her in the darkest sense, only illuminated slightly from the candle glow. He was tall, but still a few centimeters below Draco. He wasn't completely ugly as far as death eaters usually go. In fact, if it weren't for the psycho look in his eyes, and the sick twisted way his lips curved to form an up to absolutely no good smile he wouldn't have been horrible to look at.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." His voice was deep and low, menacing. "So sorry I'm coming into the semester late, but there were a few…discrepancies that kept me from assuming the position." He began pacing up the aisle that was just one away from Hermione's as he spoke. Each time the floor of his dark boots hit the stone floor, she had to keep in a shiver.

"Hogwart's seems very concerned about these N.E.W.T things I'm supposed to be teaching you, but where is the practicality in an exam?"

He was almost halfway up the aisle now, hands behind his black cloak. He seemed to enjoy the fearful silence.

"I asked you all a question. Where is the practicality in an exam?"

"There is none." Hermione heard Draco say in a monotone from a ways in front of her.

"Very right Draco. There is no practicality. Not in the way the world is going that is. Maybe in the old world, but this is a new age. One where people like myself teach at Hogwarts, one where we can finally separate the students who should be here, from the…lesser ones."

"What's the supposed to mean?" An accusing voice rang out from the front of the classroom and Amycus whipped around so quickly, Hermione could feel the slight shift of air hit her face. He strode back the way he came and stopped in front of the student's desk who spoke.

It was Neville Longbottom. Hermione felt her face drain of color and she clenched her fists tight in her lap. She had hoped that something else would catch Amycus' attention today, but she didn't think it would have to be Neville.

"What is what supposed to mean?" Amycus asked dangerously as he glared down at Neville from the front of the desk.

"What does it mean when you say that some student's should be here and others not? I think everyone here received an acceptance letter which means we're all equally able to attend the school." Neville's voice was strong, and Hermione admired the way he stood up for indignation, but this was not the time.

"What is your name?" Amycus asked suspiciously.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Ah. Well as much as it pains me to say it Longbottom, you are one of the few that actually should be learning at Hogwarts. You should be thankful." Amycus started carefully. "However, as it is a privilege to be at Hogwarts, it would be prudent if you would keep your mouth SHUT when a Professor is speaking. Are we clear?"

Neville could only nod. What bravery he had moments ago seemed to be shocked out of him. Hermione suspected that he never thought a professor would speak to him that way at Hogwarts, Death Eater or not.

"Great. Now as I was saying. There are people, however annoying they may be, who as wizards and witches deserve to come to Hogwarts, and learn more hands on things about the wizarding world than they were exposed to by their parents as children." Amycus looked around the room expectantly at the blank faces. He was clearly waiting for someone else to step in and say something.

"Now the obvious question I thought you'd be asking now is: who are the people at Hogwarts who are here, but should not be?"

Hermione knew the answer, and so did everyone else in the classroom, but who could say such a thing out loud?

"People like her." Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice echoed in the room and Hermione flinched as she turned expecting her finger to be pointed directly in her face.

However, she was pointing to Kylie Sanders, a seventh year from Ravenclaw, who looked scared out of her mind at being called out so suddenly.

"And who is this Miss Parkinson?" Amycus asked darkly.

"A muggle-born." She answered smirking.

"Fascinating." Amycus smirked down at the girl who was now cowering in her seat. "You must be on my little list then. Your last name?"

"Sanders." The girl's voice faltered slightly.

"Let's see." Amycus pulled a short scroll out of his left cloak pocket and examined it for a bit. "Ah yes! Sanders. Such a…simple name. Of course you would be on this list."

Hermione's fluttering stomach seemed to drop completely from within. He was holding a list of names of all the muggle-borns. She watched Amycus slowly move away from Kylie, and Hermione could see her visibly relax as his overbearing presence left her.

"Well then, let's get the lesson started shall we? You'll need to be in pairs for this so when I call the names I'll ask you to move next to your partner."

Hermione watched analytically as he began to split the sixteen students up into eight pairs. She cringed when she was paired with Parkinson. She gazed around the room at the other pairs. They were all split up as perfectly as Amycus wanted it: one muggle-born and one pureblood.

"Now let's all move these desks and form lines facing your partner." Amycus said as lightly as he could.

Hermione made to move over to stand next to Harry and Ron. If she was going to be paired with Pansy, at least she would be standing across from her and near her friends.

"Ah, ah, ah." Amycus grabbed her shoulder roughly and spun her around to face his cold eyes. Hermione could see Draco visibly tense on the other side of the room. "I forgot to separate you all."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He pointed to Kylie, his partner. "We're already in pairs."

Amycus consulted his list, his hand never leaving Hermione's shoulder. She could feel his skin burning hers through her robes. She wanted to shake him off.

"Sanders, Thomas, Mackay, Macmillian, Morrisey, Finch-Fletchley, Davis, and Granger. To one side of the room please." Amycus shoved Hermione slightly and released her towards the side of the room Hermione knew was for muggle-borns and questionables.

She lined up with the others, all looking anxiously at each other, knowing full well now what was going on. Hermione gripped her wand tightly, facing Pansy whose pug face was even more scrunched up into a sneer.

"Now I'd like you all to practice with this list of N.E.W.T spells I've been given eventually. However, as a bit of a warm up I'd like to start with some…curious spells I've been wanting to test."

Hermione was at least confident in knowing she could beat out Parkinson in a fight of magic, and she let herself relax and go into school mode.

She spotted Draco on the half-blood/pure-blood line across from her. Their eyes locked briefly before Amycu's voice interrupted.

"Alright, I think its best that we start with one side doing the spells and the others trying to deflect."

"Sounds reasonable." Dean Thomas whispered worriedly to Hermione from her left.

"So far." Hermione responded just as quietly.

"I'd like those trying to deflect to do so with their minds however. No time like the present to work on wandless magic. Expelliarmus!" Amycus pointed his wand at the muggle-born line and eight wands flew toward him. He grabbed them in the air and locked them in the desk behind him. "There. That should do the trick."

His evil smile cut daggers in Hermione and their eyes met across the room. The glow of the candles flickering in the dark room reflected flames in his blue eyes and sent the most sinister message to Hermione.

"Okay let's start with a mild shocking spell I've recently come across. It isn't exactly on the N.E. but I believe it is useful for many occasions."

"But we've never even heard of that spell!" Neville said incredulously.

"I told you Longbottom, they are simply test spells. I've been dying to find subjects to use them on. Now the wand movement is simple enough, swish to the right and a stab through the air. The incantation is 'ofendiato'. On the count of three now."

Hermione and the other seven muggle-borns stood completely still and utterly defenseless. Dean Thomas turned to her in horror and Hermione grabbed the front of her robes gripping them tightly for support. She cast a quick look at Draco and knew they were both realizing the same thing, just as Amycus yelled 'three!'. This wasn't just an exercise in cruelty and segregation. Voldemort was having Amycus use the muggle-borns as test subjects. As if they were lab rats. Hermione's last thought before the shocking sensation hit her and rendered her temporarily paralyzed in pain, was that she was certain Parkinson's role as spell caster wouldn't be passed off to her anytime soon.

**A/N: Thoughts? Let me know! Flaws? Let me know too! I love to hear it all! Thanks readers you're the best! And thanks for being patient. Winter break is coming up in exactly 6 more days. I will have SO MUCH more time to update! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, if you're wondering how to picture Amycus ( at least how I'd like to picture him in my story) I imagine him looking like Jonathan Rhys Meyers in The Tutors, but with a super extra evil look in his eyes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I'm a terrible FF writer! I've left you all hanging for over a month now. Thank you to EVERYONE for the reviews and big thanks especially to those who messaged me and reviewed twice begging me to update. You all really pushed me to do it and I'm so glad you did. Now we left off with Amycus teaching DADA and splitting the purebloods/halfbloods and mudbloods into separate groups making the purebloods test terrible spells on them. **

The pain hit Hermione like an anvil falling from the sky. She couldn't even compare it to the cruciatus. This was something else entirely. Instead of an intense wave of fiery torture, there were small pains all over her body. It was as if each bone in her body were breaking individually.

"Stop." Amycus ordered dangerously from the front of the room.

Hermione barely heard it among all of the screams and cries of her mudblood classmates. How long had the spell lasted? Minutes? Seconds? When the spell was lifted she was on the floor, Kylie Sanders tear streaked face staring back at her from the ground, her eyes wide in terror.

"That was...interesting. I've made three classes so far test that spell, and this has been the most…powerful it's been. Maybe that's because you're all seventh years...there's more…experience." Amycus pondered this to himself, writing down a few notes on a piece of parchment next to him.

Hermione used every last ounce of strength she had and lifted her head to the right to find Draco.

His face was completely white, and his eyes held a mixture of sinister hatred and fear. Every muscle in his body was flexed, keeping back the urge to move toward her.

Hermione willed him with her expressions to not make a move. They needed him to be a spy, he could not blow his cover.

"It is interesting that as seventh years, the students that the spell was being tested on didn't use wandless magic." Amycus spoke casually. Hermione heard Dean Thomas on her left mutter something in pain. "What was that Mr…Thomas?"

Hermione heard Dean's breath become wheezy and he coughed next to her in pain.

"Do you need me to come closer?" Amycus moved down the middle of the lines of students, each footstep echoing and sinister.

Hermione felt the wind of his robes flutter by her. She could smell his cologne, and the sickly sweet scent made her more nauseous.

"Tell me what you said Mr. Thomas."

"No…It's okay."

"I order you to tell me Mr. Thomas. As a teacher of Hogwarts I expect you to obey my commands. Perhaps you need more convincing with another round of that special spell I just showed you."

"No!" Dean spoke up louder than he had before. "No, please. I just said that it was kind of difficult to use wandless magic when we were in such pain."

"Oh…so you would describe it as too painful to perform magic?" Amycus waited as Dean nodded in agreement from his sprawled position on the floor. "Interesting. Well that's a good theory Mr. Thomas. But I just don't think it's very…valid."

"Valid?" Hermione heard Ron's voice float over. It was filled with hatred. If Hermione could turn her head his way and look up she'd imagine his skin would be as red as his hair. "What is _your_ theory then?"

"Well Mr. Weasley…It seems to me that the students that had the spells projected onto them are just…weaker than those that cast them. I assume that if we allowed them to cast the spells on you, you would be able to deflect them with wandless magic easily. Most likely because they would cast the spell in a weaker fashion."

"Have you even tested that theory by letting the roles be switched?" Neville Longbottom shouted from the end of the room.

"I don't see a need to." Amycus smiled evilly at the classroom. "Now, shall we try another spell?"

"You can't be serious!" Neville shouted.

"Oh I'm very serious. And if you have any more annoying objections to my teaching methods I'll make sure you're on the other side of the room next time Longbottom." Amycus turned, dismissing the conversation, but Neville wasn't done. Hermione was glad that at least Harry was keeping quiet so far. It was important that he and Ron stay in the walls of Hogwarts. Any false moves and they could be expelled. Then finding the Horcruxes hidden in Hogwarts would be more difficult.

"Fine. Put me on the other side of the room. I refuse to inflict pain on anyone else today." Neville dropped his wand and marched over to Dean Thomas' side.

Amycus looked stunned for a moment, but regained his composure. He walked over to where Neville was standing.

"I have the feeling Mr. Longbottom that inflicting pain on you would do nothing to straighten up that attitude of yours. You're vey…self sacrificing. A stupid quality. But I have a feeling that there could be easier ways to persuade you to participate."

"I doubt that." Neville sneered at him.

Amycus smiled evilly, turning to face the mudbloods.

"Which one of you would like to volunteer to make sure Mr. Longbottom follows directions?"

"Wait!" Neville exclaimed.

Hermione couldn't believe what she as hearing. Amycus was smart, and the fact made her blood boil…almost as much as admitting it to herself. He could tell right away that torturing Neville would do nothing, but hurting someone else to coax Neville into cooperating was almost too easy.

"No one?" Amycus asked lightly.

Hermione grunted, and used what strength she had left to push herself from the floor. She was having difficulty breathing and she needed to sit up.

"Oh! A volunteer. How perfect."

Hermione looked around to see who had volunteered, but no one had moved and everyone was staring at her. Hermione looked up to see Amycus smiling coldly down at her.

"Me?" She managed to say.

"You." He smirked at her.

"But…but I didn't volunteer."

"Let me ask you something Miss Granger." His eyes lit up in anticipation as he said her name. "Does it look like I care if you volunteered or not?"

She was speechless, but most of all scared. She willed herself not to look over at Draco while Amycus was staring her down, afraid to give anything away.

"Wait! I'll do it. I'll test the spells on them. I promise." Neville cried desperately from his side of the room. "I'll cooperate. Just don't hurt Hermione."

"Oh!" Amycus turned in mock splendor towards Neville. Hermione took the opportunity to shake her head furiously at Draco begging him to stay still. His eyes said that he would do no such thing. "How wonderful Mr. Longbottom. Very pleased you are willing to cooperate. But just in case you decide to not follow directions again I'll be using Miss Granger as a bit of an example of what can happen if students refuse to cooperate in class again."

Amycus turned back to face Hermione who shuffled her body back against the wall in fear. Still on the floor, she curled her body into a ball in anticipation of the pain taking deep breaths.

"Let's test a new spell…one that none of my students have tried yet. I want you to be honest with me Miss Granger. When the spell hits you…just tell me how it makes you feel. I think that's the best way to tell if as spell is working as it should…getting first hand experiences. Please don't hold anything back." Amycus smiled evilly at her, the look in his eyes proving the spell would be worse than the last one.

"Please don't." Hermione managed to say in a whimper.

"Oh, but I must. The Dark Lord's orders." Amycus raised his wand, and pointed it at her. Hermione hid her face once more. "Evilaindo!"

Several things happened simultaneously. Hermione screamed, writhing on the floor unable to even remember her name. Ron Weasley bolted from the room, the only two people noticing being Draco and Harry. Harry Potter ran toward Amycus and knocked him down to the floor releasing Hermione from the spell. Once it was broken, Draco quickly picked the lifeless looking Hermione off the floor and out of the room. The only thing Hermione Granger remembered after that was lying in Draco's arms as he ran out of the classroom, and looking back as Harry Potter beat the living crap out of Amycus Carrow without magic.

…

…

….

"Hermione! Stop fighting me!" Draco begged, lightly keeping a hold on her arms as she tried to push him off her.

"Draco!" She managed to croak out. "We need to go back! We just left Harry there!"

"Don't worry we have this all planned out. It will be fine. Now I need to go, and I need you to stay here!" Draco let her go and began to move

"There is no way I'm staying here Draco Malfoy!" Hermione tried to sit up from the unfamiliar bed she was laying on. She lost consciousness briefly after she exited the DADA room and was unsure where Draco had led her to.

"Hermione please." Draco came back over to the bed, looking to be in a hurry. "Do you trust us?"

"Trust who?" Hermione whispered, lying back down. Her head was spinning wildly.

"Trust Harry. Trust Ron. And please trust me." Draco said desperately. "The last thing I want to do right now is leave you in this state, but I need to go right now if this plan is going to work. I need to leave. Let me go and I swear Ron should be here in just a few minutes. Just stay conscious okay? Please be okay for me."

"But Draco!"

"Trust us. And please don't leave." Draco said hurriedly. He kissed Hermione's forehead, gave her hand one quick squeeze, and bolted from the only door in the room.

Hermione was alone, unable to sit up at and take in her surroundings. From what she could tell from lying down, She was in what looked like a small common room. The only thing that really kept if from not being a common room was the bed she was laying on that was pushed up against the far wall. Other than that, there was a fireplace, a desk, a large couch and a set of drawers.

To say she was confused would be an understatement. Hermione didn't know of a single room in Hogwarts like this.

Before she could piece together anymore the door burst open again and Ron came in, a large rucksack draped over his shoulder. He shut the door immediately and set down the bag, which made a considerable noise.

"Ron what-?" Hermione began, but was cut off by his swift walk over to her and his examination of her.

"Are you bleeding? How's your head? Does anything hurt too badly?" Ron asked hurriedly. "Did Draco get out of here quickly enough?"

"No. Ouchy. I'll survive. And he left about ten minutes ago. Did that answer everything?" Hermione smiled at her friend, happy to see him despite being furious at feeling left out. "Ron what is going on? Where is Draco? Is he going to be okay?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, just first drink this." Ron pulled a vile from his pocket and uncorked it, handing it to her. "It's a pain reliever."

"Fine." Hermione downed the liquid in one gulp. "Now tell me what's going on!"

"Well…basically your plan was terrible."

"Rude!" Hermione exclaimed with as much furor as she could muster.

"Well it was! You basically wanted everyone to stand there like idiots while you were tortured by Amycus!"

"For the greater good Ron! Now what are we supposed to do. When I was leaving the classroom I saw Harry beating the daylights out of Amycus! Please tell me that was a hallucination!"

Ron laughed. "Oh thank god. I hope he got him good. I wanted to join in, but it wasn't part of the plan."

"The plan?" Hermione asked.

"See your plan was terrible, like I said. So we decided to form our own plan, but not tell you because there was no way you'd let us go through with it."

"Please tell me this plan of yours before I lose it." Hermione demanded furiously, her head still beating in her skull. She needed sleep, and more importantly she needed the pain potion to kick in.

"Okay, we need someone on the inside at Hogwarts. That part of your plan we liked. You're very right that we couldn't all get expelled or leave campus. I'm certain the horcruxes are here anyway. I mean the locket and the ring are destroyed, and we've destroyed the diary and the cup. That only leaves something of Ravenclaw's and maybe something of Gryffindor's, and I just know they're hiding in the castle."

"Ron, that's only six horcruxes though! Dumbledore told Harry there were probably seven."

"Malfoy reckons the seventh is Nagini."

"Who?"

"Nagini. That giant snake Voldemort always has with him. Draco was telling Harry and I that he always keeps it close. Over the summer Draco heard one of the death eaters suggesting Voldemort send Nagini out on patrol on instead of them, and Voldemort said that he'd never do that because it would be like sending a part of his soul into the wild to be slaughtered. At the time Draco didn't really think much of it, just that he was a bit of a snake lover or something, but now that he knows about the horcruxes he thinks it makes sense."

"Okay, but what about this plan you're on about?"

"Right, so we figure we'll find the rest of the Hogwart's horcruxes, and then lure Voldemort here so we can kill the snake and then…well Harry can kill him."

"Okay, that's great Ron, but how are we going to look for the rest of the Hogwart's horcruxes when we're all certain to be expelled for what we just did!"

"That's the best part of the plan. None of us are leaving Hogwarts. Draco particularly is staying right where he is. That's why he needed to leave so soon. His job was to get you out of harm, while Amycus was being…distracted…so that he could return before Amycus knew he was missing. Now as you, me, and Ron go well that's a different story."

"Clearly" Hermione said weakly. The insanity of their plan was exhausting her already beaten body.

"Once Draco gets back in the classroom, Harry is going to meet us here, the hope being that Amycus won't realize Draco was ever gone. He can maintain his spy status, and Harry, you, and me can all stay at Hogwarts horcrux hunting with help from a man on the inside."

Just then the door opened once more and Harry came in, completely out of breath as he shut the door once more.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked sitting up wildly from the bed. A giant head rush greeted her and she quickly fell back down clutching her body in pain.

"Are _you_ okay?" Harry asked, coming over to her side

"I'm fine." She groaned in pain softly. "Ron was just filling me in on the plan."

"Brilliant isn't it?" Harry asked, softly rubbing her hand.

"Sure. But there's one flaw."

"What?"

"How do you expect us to stay in Hogwarts after the fiasco we just caused? Amycus will expel us for sure."

"Oh that's the best part. Amycus thinks we've left by now." Ron said smiling. "Draco will have imperius Pansy who will have told Amycus that she saw us running for Hogsmeade just out the window when really we're still in Hogwarts."

"We are?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. This is the room of requirement." Harry beamed at her.

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Love? Hate? Leave them in the review box and I promise not to make you guys wait that long ever again until the story is complete **


	22. Chapter 22

The next few weeks passed in a blur of extensive planning and confusion. Hermione was still trying to wrap her head around the idea that the three of them were hiding out inside of Hogwarts. A place that had always felt open and welcoming since the day they arrived. A place where Hermione could be herself and where she was accepted. It was chilling how Amycus had shattered that for her only three weeks prior. Hermione still woke in a cold sweat every few nights remembering the physical and emotional pain the spells had caused. She would have to hold her hands to her mouth to keep herself from screaming out loud. Hermione had learned to quiet herself now that she was sharing small quarters in the room of requirement with Ron and Harry. She hoped for humanities sake that those spells never found their way out of that small classroom.

The constant nightmares were nothing compared to the fact that she had hardly seen Draco. He was busy planning outside of the room of requirement, a valuable asset to keep her safe. Draco's imperius curse on Pansy had done the trick in her telling the entire school including Amycus that she had seen the trio run into the forbidden forest after he had blacked out due to Harry's excessive hitting. The rest of the class had been too stunned into watch Harry Potter beat the living crap out of Amycus to notice Draco, Hermione or Ron leave. Eventually when Harry had knocked Amycus out cold, and Draco had returned he too ran from the classroom and to the room of requirement while Ron gathered necessary supplies from their quarters. Of course he couldn't gain access to the heads dorms for the most important of Hermione's things, but Draco had taken the liberty of helping bring them. Harry entrusted Draco with the invisibility cloak during the day, making it an easy job for him to access the room without notice. He continually brought them food, news of Hogwarts, and Voldemort.

It seemed from his latest update that Voldemort was now scouring England trying to find Harry. Voldemort was far off their trail, and in that they could take comfort. They had worked out a semi schedule between the four of them. Draco would come with news of the days events, usually sometime after dinner. They would all talk into the night of the news of Voldemort and the ongoing events inside Hogwarts. Afterwards they would take turns going out in search of clues of Horcruxes in the castle. This usually left Hermione in the company of Draco, and either Harry or Ron. Alone time was impossible.

Hermione let her thoughts run to Draco as the time stretched past dinner and the trio sat in the tiny room discussing the day's findings.

"Malfoy is pretty positive on there being something of Ravenclaws in Hogwarts." Ron informed the others as they sat in a circle on the only bed in the room.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked accusingly.

"Because he came in earlier before breakfast. You were still sleeping."

"You didn't wake me?"

"You looked tired."

Hermione let go of her aggressive position, and tired to relax herself. She needed to get out of the room. She felt claustrophobic the tiny room.

"Anyway, like I was saying." Ron continued looking at Hermione as if she might bite his head off. "Malfoy's been asking around with a few of the houses residents. Apparently there are a few artifacts of Rowena Ravenclaws that are legend. One is a necklace, one is a diadem, and the other her wand which was said to have dissapeared at the time of her death unable to be buried with her. A lot of rumors are that she stored it in Hogwarts. Maybe Voldemort found it as a kid and turned it into a Horcrux later."

"That's not a bad thought." Harry said from Hermione's right side, sitting pensively. "I mean the locket and the ring are destroyed, and we've destroyed the diary and the cup. That only leaves something of Ravenclaw's and maybe something of Gryffindor's, and I just know they're hiding in the castle."

"Ron, that's only six horcruxes though! Dumbledore told Harry there were probably seven." Hermione interrupted the discussion.

"Malfoy reckons the seventh is Nagini." Ron said.

"Who?"

"Nagini. That giant snake Voldemort always has with him. Draco was telling me and Harry that he always keeps it close. Over the summer Draco heard one of the death eaters suggesting Voldemort send Nagini out on patrol instead of them, and Voldemort said that he'd never do that because it would be like sending a part of his soul into the wild to be slaughtered. At the time Draco didn't really think much of it, just that he was a bit of a snake lover or something, but now that he knows about the horcruxes he thinks it makes sense."

"It seems a bit farfetched, making an animal into a horcrux, but I guess it's possible. As far as what we need to be doing inside of Hogwarts to get those horcruxes I think we need to track down some Ravenclaw portraits in the common room and ask them a few questions. They also have a mini library in the common room I hear." Hermione said.

"Not really the time to do some light reading Hermione." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh honestly! Do you two think at all? If there are books in the Ravenclaw tower that aren't in the library it's completely possible that they have to do with Ravenclaw history. Including magical objects that belonged to Rowena herself."

"Okay, we'll put that on our list of things to look for when we go out with the invisibility cloak."

"Right. Good." Hermione said yawning, leaning back against the pillows on the bed. "So what about this plan you were on about yesterday?"

"Right, so we figure we'll find the rest of the Hogwart's horcruxes, and then lure Voldemort here so we can kill the snake and then…well Harry can kill him."

"Simple as that!" Harry said brightly.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this. The plan seemed absurd and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to take Draco and run away. That is if he still wanted her.

She looked up at her friends who and resumed their talks of horcruxes. Hermione fell back on the bed looking over at the clock in desperation. Draco should have been there to start searches nearly an hour ago. It was midnight already.

Just as her thoughts turned to Draco she heard the lock click on their secret door and she sat up to see it open slightly and then close once more. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Draco threw the invisibility cloak off himself as he strode into the room. His eyes fell immediately on Hermione and she blushed, sitting more upright on the bed pushing her stray locks of hair out of her face. He came over swiftly, kissing her on her forehead before turning to Ron and Harry and nodding formally. The boys' relationship had grown gradually and although they weren't exactly friends there was an enjoyable atmosphere around them all most nights. Draco went over to the floor and threw the daily prophet on the ground prompting Harry and Ron to join him there scouring over headlines.

Hermione sat on the bed feeling left out. She usually joined them all, but tonight she just wasn't feeling it. She hadn't really spent time with Draco in weeks. Maybe his Veela senses had faltered. Hermione shook herself. From what she knew about Veela's, their senses for their mates could never diminish. However, she guessed, it was possible that his like of her as a person could have decreased. Of course he'd always love her, but Hermione knew from her previous conversations with Draco that it had taken some time for him to warm up to her, even with Veela senses tingling. Maybe after this time spent apart that feeling they briefly shared was dying. Now he was just helping her and her friends as a sense of Veela duty to keep her from being hurt.

She watched the three boys as they read the papers and eventually finished, folding them up into the stack that lay in the corner of the room.

"Well Draco better set out for some patrolling of Ravenclaw's dorms. Did you get the password?" Harry asked.

"Sort of. I asked a first year Ravenclaw about it today. It wasn't pretty. Had to pretend to threaten his blood status. Poor kid. Things are getting serious out there." Draco ran a hand through his ungelled hair letting it move and then fall back into place. "Anyway, he said that there isn't really a password."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, suddenly interested.

"Well Ravenclaw is all about intelligence and wit, right? Apparently there is some sort of knocker that asks you a question, and you just have to answer it."

"A question?" Hermione puzzled. "That means it could be any question."

"Exactly." Draco said. "That's why I need Hermione to come with me tonight."

Harry and Ron exchanged awkward glances.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Harry said finally in the silence that seemed to engulf the room. "I mean we always go one at a time. The invisibility cloak isn't that big anymore and better one of us get caught than two. Easier from a rescue standpoint."

"Sure, but which one of the four of us is more likely going to be able to answer any questions a portrait asks?" Draco asked smiling at Hermione.

She was nervous. Not at the patrolling or the breaking into Ravenclaw thing, but more at the being alone with Draco. She had wanted the opportunity for weeks now, but she was afraid at what he'd say to her.

"Why can't I just go alone then?" Hermione asked frustratingly. Quite frankly she was a bit tired of the boys making decisions about her while acting as if she didn't have a say in it.

The boys exchanged awkward glances. It was true that in the past three weeks Hermione had only been allowed to go out during the daytime under the invisibility cloak…and with Draco following close by to make sure she wouldn't get caught.

"This isn't because I'm a girl is it?" Hermione said glaring around the room at the boys who seemed to be having difficulty looking at her directly. "If you three shake your heads no at me then I will really be mad because it will mean you think I'm a complete moron to have not noticed that I'm barely allowed to leave 'alone' these days."

"It's my fault." Draco said finally. The anger immediately left Hermione's face and she was left confused as she faced Draco directly who was standing awkwardly to the side of the bed. "It's my Veela senses. They've been acting up a lot more lately. They can sense the danger that has been surrounding you. It's become nearly impossible to leave you knowing that you won't be left protected either by myself, Harry or Ron. It's just…physically painful, and a bit emotionally as well. I know you can handle yourself Hermione, it's not a question of that. This is more my problem."

"Oh." Hermione whispered. She could sense Harry and Ron feeling uncomfortable on the other side of the room. Standing quickly, she grabbed her green cloak off the bed and quickly fastened it around her. She had forgone school uniforms since living in the room of requirement and was simply wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pink sleeveless camisole. She would need something warmer outside of the room. "We better get going then."

"Right." Draco said, recovering himself. He moved across the room gathering the marauder's map from the small table and Hermione's wand as well. He handed it to her as she was waiting by the door and their fingers touched momentarily. It was nearly the first intimate contact they'd had in weeks and it sent shivers up Hermione's arms. "We'll be back in two hours time. If we aren't then…you can start worrying."

Hermione grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak from the hook to her right and threw it around herself. Draco opened the door slowly, and looked out left and right.

"See you both soon." Hermione said quietly to Harry and Ron who were sitting on the ground now pouring over newspapers once more.

"Be safe." Harry said, a look of concern falling over.

Hermione saw Draco's hand appear back in the doorway and she took a deep breath, grabbing it as he pulled her into the deserted corridor.

The door shut behind them and they were left to the silence.

"We're not sharing the cloak?" Hermione whispered to him.

"No. Carrow has assigned me to Head duties tonight. Patrolling the corridors. I should be fine. You on the other hand need to stay hidden." Draco warned. Hermione could see the tension and anxiety in his face. She knew he didn't really want her to come, but knew it was necessary. Whether that was because of her mere presence being annoying or because of the Veela senses she couldn't tell. "Don't speak."

Draco promptly let go of her hand as if confirming her previous feelings of his growing lack of interest.

"This way." He whispered and began walking with a purpose down the corridor. Eventually Hermione knew they were making their way down and west toward the Ravenclaw Tower on the fifth floor.

Hermione did her best to keep up with Draco while still trying to keep herself hidden under the now tiny looking invisibility cloak. She found it hard to believe that the cloak had once easily fit all three of them underneath. Lost in thought while walking up one of the grand staircases it suddenly began to move. Hermione panicked looking up to see Draco go up another staircase, then turn out of sight up ahead.

"Dammit." She cursed herself for being slow, but she also felt annoyed at the easiness to which Draco managed to lose her. If his Veela senses were really in tune to her danger wouldn't he have recognized that she was no longer following close behind? Aggravated, she waited for the staircase to stop moving and climbed to the top of it. Once there she waited for it to turn back to its original spot.

"You need to visible for the staircase to move you know." A woman's soft angelic voice floated to Hermione's ears and she froze, too astonished to move. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a shimmer of blue and white move. A ghost. There were only four ghosts in Hogwarts, and three were been men. The Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw was circling her.

"Could you show me the way to Ravenclaw tower?" Hermione breathed softly, afraid to make any more noise.

"Why would you need to go there?" The Grey Lady asked, as she glided in front of Hermione's view.

"I'm…meeting someone."

Hermione shivered as a stray shimmer of the Lady's dress flew through her right arm. She nearly dropped the invisibility cloak.

"Very well." She said finally. "But you'll need to get that staircase to move you'll have to become visible."

Hermione gulped. She looked behind her, left, right, up and down. NO one else was in sight. She counted a full 10 seconds listening for any sounds nearby. She heard nothing.

"How long do I need to stay visible?" Hermione asked hoping the Grey Lady was still nearby.

"Only while you summon it to change." Her voice came eerily from behind her and Hermione took deep breaths to calm herself. Where was Draco?

"Okay." Hermione said shakily as she slipped off the cloak and took a step forward to the edge of the staircase. Immediately it sensed her and began to change to the direction she last saw Draco go. She counted in her mind the seconds it took to complete its rotation. Seven seconds. Seven seconds exposed. The moment it stopped she threw the cloak back on and immediately became invisible once more. She quickly flew up the flight of stairs and back to the landing where she last saw Draco.

One more staircase and she could stay invisible the rest of the night.

"That's an odd device." The Grey Lady said from in front of her. "I've never seen a cloak that turned the wearer completely invisible before."

"It's common." Hermione lied as she took a deep breath and a look around before throwing the cloak off her once more and watching the staircase change to her desired direction.

"I'm almost positive it's not. I've seen a few objects give small amounts of magic off for a short amount of time. It's common for jokes and all that. But, it's very rare to see simple objects like that give a great power for so long. I only know of one that does that."

The staircase stopped and Hermione threw the cloak over herself once more and sprinted to the landing that housed a corridor that she last saw Draco turn down. He was nowhere in sight.

"Only one?" Hermione asked distractedly. Where the hell was Draco, and why hadn't he realized she wasn't with him anymore yet?

"Yes. I doubt you've ever heard of it seeing as you're not a Ravenclaw." The Grey Lady said distastefully as she led the way down the corridor and to the left.

The ghost glided down the last corridor toward a familiar looking spiral staircase and a very familiar boy pacing nervously by its entrance.

"It's not a special necklace or diadem is it?" Hermione asked doubtfully, her mind back to the conversation she was having with Ron and Harry just an hour earlier. Hermione felt a cold rush as the Grey Lady stopped immediately and Hermione walked straight through her.

"Hermione is that you?" Draco whispered into the nothingness ahead of him.

"Yes it's me. I made it safely. No thanks to you." Hermione invisibly marched over to his side. "So how do we get in here?"

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked curiously.

"Who?" Hermione looked in Draco's eye line and saw that the Grey Lady had was still standing frozen in midair a few feet from them. "Oh. Who knows? I just needed her help finding the place since my leader left me to the dogs."

"Are you okay?" Draco asked ignoring Hermione, and moving the few steps forward to come face to face with the ghost.

"You aren't interested in the diadem, are you?" The Grey Lady asked quietly looking at the invisible Hermione.

Draco turned to look back at her as well a confused look on his face.

"I didn't tell her anything!" Hermione whispered. "We got on talking about magical objects is all."

"Didn't tell me what?" The Grey Lady asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Draco said quickly, turning back to guide Hermione up the staircase and into the Ravenclaw tower.

They were halfway up when The Lady spoke again. "You won't find any information on it in there you know."

Hermione and Draco came to an abrupt halt on the staircase peering down at the Grey Lady who was now beneath them.

"Do you know anything about the diadem?" Draco asked curiously.

"A bit." The Grey Lady said, her expression turning distant.

"How?" Hermione asked, removing her cloak to get a clearer look at The Lady.

"I wasn't born a ghost you know. In my human days I was known as Helena Ravenclaw."

**A/N: This chapter was more to move the plot forward but I hope you still enjoyed it. Hermione and Draco will get to finally talk and….some more….in the next chapter. And then we've got an epic finale to start and a battle to witness (lots of opportunities for Draco to prove his love for Hermione). Until then! Review and thanks for sticking with me!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know it's been months since my last update. I was trying to pass exams for my graduate degree so I was studying like crazy (I passed by the way! **** ) Anyway, back to writing this story that I love. Weekly updates for you all once more! I promise! Oh and if you don't like sexy make out scenes then skip this chapter ;) **

"_Do you know anything about the diadem?" Draco asked curiously._

"_A bit." The Grey Lady said, her expression turning distant._

"_How?" Hermione asked, removing her cloak to get a clearer look at The Lady._

"_I wasn't born a ghost you know. In my human days I was known as Helena Ravenclaw."_

"Helena Ravenclaw? Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter? You're joking!" Hermione said, shocked. This bit of information about the ghost of Ravenclaw never made it into _Hogwarts, A History_.

"I am not joking. I'm having a hard time understanding why that would be funny. My mother was a very intelligent witch." The Grey Lady said, looking thoroughly confused by Hermione's word choice.

"Well let's just say you are exactly the person we need to talk to." Draco's eyes shone excitedly.

Hermione lowered a bit of the invisibility cloak to show her face to The Lady. Draco exchanged a significant glace with her. If this was really Helena Ravenclaw the amount of information she could give them on the diadem could be incredibly valuable.

"You want to know about my mother's diadem?" The Grey Lady turned to Hermione, a far off look on her face.

"Yes, please. Anything you could tell us would be extremely helpful." Hermione urged.

"It's been….so long since I've discussed it with anyone. Actually the last person I talked to about it was a young student here quite some time ago."

"Okay that's great." Draco said impatiently. "But do you know where the diadem is?"

"Wait." Hermione interrupted. "Who was the last student you talked to about it?"

"Oh…"The Grey Lady turned from them, and Hermione could only assume by the way her face looked when she turned back that she was embarrassed. "He was…quite handsome."

"Do you remember his name?" Hermione's heart was beating fast now.

"I don't…he never told me. But he…well he was so charming." The Grey Lady said desperately.

"What did he do?" Draco asked darkly.

"Nothing…it's more of what I did. I told him where it was hidden."

"Did he retrieve it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He must have. I only saw him once more after he had left the school. He looked so different then."

"He came back to Hogwarts?" Draco said. He and Hermione's eyes met in acknowledgement.

"Yes, just shortly after he graduated. I learned later that he had wanted to teach at the school, but Dumbledore refused him. I saw him up a few floors from here actually. He was wandering around on a seventh floor corridor. He saw me and smiled…but it was a colder smile than the last time I saw him."

Draco and Hermione let The Lady sit in silence for a few moments more before they asked their last question.

"Did he say anything to you?" Draco asked eagerly.

"He thanked me for my help all those years ago. He said that he had just then finally completed the task that started with me. I assumed he was talking about the diadem. I never really found out what he meant by it, but the look in his eyes still haunts me."

…..

…

….

A few minutes later Hermione and Draco watched The Grey Lady glide down a corridor and out of sight. They thanked her for her help, and although she looked unsure of whether she had helped them at all, Hermione and Draco both knew that they were several steps closer to destroying a horcrux than they were before they set off.

"Well it's no question that the diadem is a horcrux now. She was definitely talking to Tom Riddle all those years ago." Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak up over her head and started walking with Draco back the way they came.

"The question is what did he do with the information she gave?" Draco mused, deep in thought.

"Well judging from the thank you she received a few years later I'd say he eventually found it and made it into a horcrux. The question is where did he hide it?" Hermione sighed, feeling as though for every step forward they took, they were taking several steps back. "My guess is somewhere at Hogwarts. I mean The Lady did say that he had JUST finished the task that started with her. He must have hidden it here the night Dumbledore turned him down for a job."

"That's true. Hermione I-" Draco started, but Hermione kept going.

"I mean that has to be it. I can't see any other place he would hide it. Harry said that Hogwarts was always the place nearest to his heart. Well that is if he even has a heart. I mean-"

"Hermione, I wanted-"

"Either way we have to tell harry and Ron about this. They should know-"

"Hermione." Draco grabbed her hand as she was walking ahead of him and pulled her to a stop.

Hermione finally stopped talking. She took a deep breath, refusing to face him.

"What do you want?" Her voice sounded harsher than she had intended.

"I want to talk." Draco said quietly, as she pulled the invisibly cloak back to reveal her face. He watched her turn around to face him, flinching at seeing the pain in her eyes.

"You want to talk now? What makes you so eager all the sudden? It's not like you've tried to talk to me at all since the three of us went into hiding."

"Hermione that's not fair. There's hardly been any time." Draco took hold of her hand and led her back down the corridor they came as to stay out of sight. It was dark, and the only light came from the moon as it threw shadows of the glass window frames against the floor.

He stopped her in the corner of the wall, looking both ways to make sure they were alone.

"What are you really feeling Hermione? You know what you're saying isn't fair. I've been working day and night to keep you safe. I've given up everything I used to care about just to make sure you make it out of this war alive. There's hardly been a chance to talk."

"I know…" Hermione whispered, trying not to look Draco in the eyes.

"So tell me how you're really feeling."

"Do we have to do this now?" Hermione asked, her temper rising.

"Yes Hermione! We do! Because if we don't do it now you'll just keep resenting me, and I won't know why." Draco ran his hands through his hair frustrated. He paced lightly in front of her, and she leaned more against the cool stone wall.

"I just don't know if now is the best time. We told Harry and Ron to worry if we weren't back within two hours and-"

"And it's only been an hour Hermione. So just tell me how you feel!" Draco raised his voice slightly at the last word.

"I feel…I feel like I love you!" Hermione yelled back letting her emotions flow though her. Draco stopped pacing immediately. He turned slowly toward her, an incredulous look on his face.

"You love me?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I do. I know you said it to me the night we destroyed the horcrux and I never said it back. I didn't know if I felt it then. It felt…too soon." Hermione took a deep breath. "But I've felt the past few weeks that I might be losing you. We never talk or spend time together, and I've hardly had an intimate conversation with you. I felt like I was losing you, and that made me feel more strongly for you."

"Hermione I-" Draco tried to interrupt.

"Just let me get this out okay?" Hermione waited for him to nod slightly before continuing. "I just feel like six months ago we hated each other. And then this…this Veela thing came up with you. Of course I didn't know about it until two months ago, but still. I guess I feel like just because this Veela thing is making you care for me, it doesn't mean you actually care for me."

Hermione risked looking up at him. He seemed stunned, and a bit hurt. But she had to continue. She had to let him know how she was feeling.

"I know what I feel for you is real somehow. I know you saved my life this summer. I know you'd do anything to protect me. I know that you're too handsome for your own good, and there's just something about you I can't say no to. I love you Draco. I guess that I know what I feel for you is authentic. There's no outside force at play here for me. I have no Veela sense to glue me to you forever. I just feel like you and me are….right. But you don't have that choice. I know you've said before that the Veela gene that ties you to me doesn't make you love me, it makes you protect me. I know that because of that gene you've said it's allowed you to learn to love me. I guess that I'm just…insecure about it. The idea that without that gene I'm just mudblood Granger again."

Hermione swallowed hard in the silence that followed. There. She put herself out there. Draco was still staring at her, his face disbelieving.

"That's what this is about? You doubt that I love you?" Draco took a step closer to her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"It's just unfair…I wish I had something that made me love you." Hermione felt him take another move closer, and she could feel his robes billowing along her legs. "I mean it comes from me one hundred percent. Not some…gene."

"Hermione I'd love you without that Veela sense. I can feel the Veela pull toward you, and it's nothing compared to the pull I feel for you that I know comes from just me. The Veela gene allowed me to look past my prejudice. It makes me want to protect you, and it allows me to feel your emotions and that's it. If I didn't love you Hermione I wouldn't say it. Veela genes don't make Veela's love their mates. That either comes naturally or it doesn't come at all. The love I feel for you comes from me. Just me. I swear it."

Hermione looked at him hopefully. He was much closer than before. His hands rested lightly on her hips, his eyes asking permission to do more.

Hermione reached her hand up to his neck and pulled him closer, her lips meeting his.

This kiss was unlike the others. Before it had been slow and passionate. Now it was fierce and longing. They hadn't had contact like this in weeks. The invisibility cloak fell to the ground. Draco quickly broke away from her to retrieve it from the ground.

"This way." Draco said breathlessly. His voice full of longing.

Hermione followed him down the corridor further, and Draco turned into the first door he found. It was the empty charms classroom.

Hermione walked inside, and Draco shut the door firmly behind her. She was about to ask what they were doing in there but was silenced by Draco's lips once more.

He placed the invisibility cloak on a chair next to them as he lifted Hermione easily up onto the nearest desk. He was pressing his lips to hers with an almost uncontrollable sense of urgency and longing. Hermione's heart raced faster as she unfasten her green cloak to give herself some air, her lips never leaving his.

"Draco what if someone-"Hermione managed to let her sense of rationality come through. She was a fugitive in Hogwarts. What if someone saw them?

Draco cut her off immediately with kisses on her neck, and she lost the ability to talk.

"Don't. Think. Stop. Thinking." Draco commanded between kisses, his voice hot. "I want you Hermione. More than I've ever wanted anything."

Draco pressed himself harder to her, and Hermione found herself filled with longing. She weaved her hands through his hair as their kisses intensified.

Draco threw his own cloak to the ground, and Hermione reached up to loosen his Slytherin tie cautiously. But he was impatient. Draco quickly moved Hermione's hand away and unbuttoned his shirt quickly, pulling on the fabric. He let the shirt hang lose around him, and Hermione let her hands explore his chest.

She had never realized how muscular he was before. His skin was hot, and Hermione could feel her pulse rising with each kiss. Draco moved his hands from her hips, exploring her thighs, his fingers brushing slightly past her skirt.

Hermione let out a moan she didn't know she was holding in as she grasped at Draco's messy hair. Her body hummed with satisfaction.

"Mmm Hermione." Draco whispered roughly, pressing himself against her harder than before.

Hermione had never been this far with a boy before, but it felt right with Draco. After all they were just kissing, but it was definitely the sexiest make out session she'd ever had. It made her body burn, and with her mind clouded in lust for Draco Malfoy she wanted him to go further.

Draco's fingers slipped expertly past the boundary of her skirt, and Hermione could feel them reach lace trim that definitely didn't come from her skirt. She let out a muffled yelp of reaction, followed by a comfortable moan. His lips pressed into hers faster now.

And then he jumped away, so quickly Hermione nearly lost her balance on the table she was perched on.

She was about to ask what was wrong, but Draco covered her mouth quickly. She caught a glimpse of his silver eyes shining intensely.

Hermione stopped breathing, listening for a sound. Then she heard it too. The door to the classroom was opening. Hermione quickly grabbed and threw the invisibility cloak over herself, crouching low under a desk trying to remain unseen. She watched as Draco quickly and expertly fastened the buttons on his shirt.

He was just pulling on his own cloak when Amycus Carrow slid into the classroom looking suspicious.

"Draco." He acknowledged the boy, and Hermione could see he was slightly disappointed to find him here.

"Sir." Draco replied, steadying his breathing.

Carrow came over to Draco swiftly, his eyes sweeping the room as if looking for something he could not see.

Hermione crouched lower under the desk, careful to stay quiet.

"Aren't you on head duties?" Carrow asked making a full 360 turn around Draco. Hermione was too afraid to look anywhere but his feet, but she could imagine him smelling the air.

"I am sir. Just checking the classrooms to make sure they're empty." Draco said expertly.

"I see." Carrow said, leaving Draco's immediate area. He wandered down the length of the classroom, his back to Draco.

His footsteps echoed endlessly in the dark classroom. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. Her right leg already falling asleep at the position she was in.

She could see Carrow's feet turn back toward Draco. He was about to step the length back towards him, but stopped suddenly.

"What is that?" He asked his tone sharp.

"What is what?" Draco asked confused.

"That green cloak you're stepping on." Carrow's steps came closer to Draco once more.

Hermione swore in her head. She had left her green cloak on the ground at Draco's feet.

Carrow swooped down and picked it up off the floor. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and looked up to see what he was doing with it.

His eyes were inches from Draco's own, and his hands were running through the fabric as if it would tell him what he needed to know.

"Well?" Carrow asked Draco once more, a tone of satisfaction seeping through.

"It's Daphne Greengrass' sir." Draco said quickly.

"Is it?" Carrow asked disbelieving.

"Yes. She was….well this is embarrassing." Draco scratched the back of his head in a shameful way. "She was just in here you see. We were…well we were just talking. We heard someone come in and I told her to get out of here so she wouldn't be in trouble. She went out the other door."

Draco pointed to the only other door in the room. The one Carrrow hadn't come through.

"I see. You were 'talking'." The death eater said with amusement. "Well I suppose you wouldn't mind me giving this back to her then myself?"

"Why would you need to do that Sir?" Draco asked. "I can take care of it."

"No I think I'd rather hang on to it and give it to her myself. Unless that's a problem?" Carrow asked smugly.

"Not at all Sir."

"Great. Then I'll leave you to your duties, Mr. Malfoy."

"Have a good night sir."

"You know Draco." Amycus said, just before he exited the classroom. "My head can't seem to grasp all the details of the day the Potter boy escaped. My students back up their stories of what happened very well. But somehow I notice something is off about it. Do keep your eyes and ears open with me on this one."

Hermione waited until she heard the charms door close shut before she let out the breath she had been trying to hold in.

"Are you okay?" Draco knealt down to her quickly.

"Yes…I'm fine." Hermione said breathlessly.

They stood in silence for awhile longer, just reveling in all that had just happened.

"You don't think he knows what really happened do you?" Hermione asked worriedly, Carrow's last words sinking in.

"I don't know. It's possible he's realized Pansy's story is a bit off. Her new memory of the event that we implanted in her does seem a bit farfetched." Draco seemed stressed, running his hand through his hair. "That was a close one."

Draco pulled Hermione up and pressed her close to him.

Hermione welcomed the hug. It made her feel safe.

"I can't let my emotions get to me like that." Draco said angrily. "I almost got us killed."

"We don't have to do that anymore…if it makes you feel that way."

"No!" Draco said quickly. "No. That was…amazing."

His eyes glowed silver in the dark, and Hermione could see the dark passion in them that he held for her. It made her stomach do flips.

"I just need to be more careful."

"Don't we all?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too. We should probably get back. Tell the boys what we've found."

Draco smiled, pulled the invisibility cloak back over her to make sure she was well hidden. He grabbed her hand softly and led her back to the room of requirement.

**A/N: Once again thank you all for being patient. I hope you liked this sexy bit of Dramione I gave you this chapter. This story is almost over (I'd say about 5 more chapters). I've got the whole plot ready to go. I just have to type it all up now. New chapter will be up June 2****nd****. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So happy you all stuck around. Thanks for being patient with me as always. Shorter chapter this time, but very interesting nonetheless. Enjoy!**

Amycus Carrow rose early on the first day of December. Dressing himself quickly, he glanced out the window of his quarters. Snow was falling steadily as the first traces of dawn showed. He grabbed the green cloak he had found in the charms classroom last night, and quickly made his way out into the corridor.

His feet echoed throughout the castle as he reached the grand staircases. Amycus saw the first traces of another person on the third floor staircase. A young, sleepy looking Hufflepuff girl was making her way down to breakfast.

"Name?" He called out to her sneering.

The girl who had not previously seen him now jumped in surprised, her eyes darting back and forth in fear.

"Christina, sir. Christina Fledgewood."

He barely heard her above the sound of the stairs shifting. She was clearly terrified, but Amycus recognized the pureblood last name and with a wave of his hand he dismissed her. He would still have to look into the Fledgewood's and check that they had a daughter in school. But there was not time for that now.

Amycus smiled to himself as he finally reached the dungeon floor, he loved every moment of his new job. The Dark Lord assigned him to Hogwarts to teach, and act as purifier to the school. Any mudbloods were to be sent home, or at least to what would be left of their home when they got there.

Amycus stopped in front of the Slytherin dungeon door and muttered the password, waiting patiently for the stones to pull back and let him inside. There were only a few students in the common room already; a pudgy brunette looked up from her Prophet to give him a nod.

"Excuse me." Amycus said moving over to her. "Is Daphne Greengrass up yet? I need to speak with her."

"Yes sir. She's in the dormitory. I can get her if you'd like." The girl looked uncertain now. "She's not in trouble is she? You must know the Greengrass family is pure."

"Of course. She's a Slytherin after all. I just need to speak with her. If you'd fetch her for me." Amycus glanced around as he watched the girl disappear into the girls dormitory. It had been years since he'd been a student here. His memory guided him right to his favorite study chair across the room and he let his hand reach down and touch it for a moment.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Amycus turned to see Daphne, a seventh year Slytherin. Very pretty. Very blonde. Not what he was expecting.

"Hello. Please sit down." Amycus waved her over to two chairs sitting across from each other in a private area of the common room.

"What can I do for you?" Daphne asked, uneasily as she sat across from him.

"I wanted to return your cloak to you. You left it in the charms classroom last night I believe?" Amycus pulled the folded cloak from his pocket.

"Oh yes. Thank you." Daphne said reaching for it, emotionless.

She seemed to have no qualms about Amycus knowing she was in the charms classroom last night which he found very curious.

"You don't mind me asking where you got it from, do you? It's lovely." Amycus leaned forward in the chair to get a better glimpse of her face.

"Oh, I um. I'm not sure. I can't quite….remember." Daphne seemed troubled by this, and lifted her hand through her hair agitated. "I'm sorry Sir. I'm not sure. But it's possible it was a gift from my parents."

"Interesting. Thank you Daphne. That is all." Amycus rose just as several more students piled into the common room, ready to head up to the great hall for breakfast.

He exited the dungeon before they caught up to him.

So Daphne was a blonde. That was interesting. Then why did the coat have remnants of a brunette on it?

Amycus pondered that the girl's memory had obviously been messed with. This led to the possibility that the Malfoy boy's memory had too. Draco was positive that Daphne was in the room with him. Someone must have imperiused him, or obliviated what Draco really saw just before he arrived.

It was either that or there was the possibility that Draco Malfoy was a traitor.

He needed to get to work. Severus would be arriving today to take the post of Headmaster, there were things that needed to be done.

…

…

…

Draco slipped breakfast into their rooms early that morning. He kissed Hermione on the forehead before heading to class. Hermione envied him. She missed learning more than anything else at Hogwarts. Although N.E.W.T.S seemed like a different world now, she still regretted that she wouldn't be able to take them this year.

She sat on the floor with Harry and Ron eating bacon and eggs as they came up with new ideas about hiding places for the diadem. She and Draco filled them in the second they got in last night.

"It could be anywhere." Ron said through a mouthful of toast. "I mean worst case scenario is its hidden back in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Or the Slytherin common room. I don't fancy taking polyjuice again to get in there." Harry said shuddering.

Hermione pondered all the places the diadem could be as she sipped from her tea.

"I doubt it's in the chamber we've already looked there. You both got the basilisk fangs from there so we could destroy the goblet and nothing seemed like dark magic in there at the time."

The other two nodded in agreement as Hermione cleared their now empty plates away and made another cup of tea for herself. December was bringing in a chill they didn't expect to find in the room of requirement. Hermione could imagine the sky churning today, as if a big storm was brewing.

"If I had something to hide, I'd put it at the bottom of the lake. Let the giant squid eat it. I'd like to see someone find its way in there and drag it out." Ron joked.

"I'd hide it in the forbidden forest. Bury it in the dirt somewhere." Harry pondered.

"It's not glamorous enough for someone like Tom Riddle. He was all about what meaning Hogwarts held. He wouldn't just let some creature eat a piece of his soul, or bury it in some dirt. He'd hide it somewhere perfect." Hermione thought deeply.

"Maybe he hid it here?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"In the room of requirement?" Ron asked incredulously. "Oh that's just great. He probably asked the room to keep it in a place where only he could find it."

"Yeah you're probably right." Harry said dejectedly. "And besides how many people know about this room anyway?"

"The Grey Lady did tell us that she found Riddle on the seventh floor here after he had hidden it. Maybe it is in the room. He did know a lot about Hogwarts, it wouldn't be surprising if he had found the room." Hermione said thinking hard.

"Well it wouldn't be that hard to hide something in the room. It's hidden things for me before."

"It has?" Ron asked.

"Sure, the half blood prince's book. When Snape saw the book in my mind I had to hide it from him, so I asked the room for a place to hide my book." Harry explained. "The room opened up for me and it was just a huge space filled with junk. I threw it in a cabinet. Come to think of it, it was the vanishing cabinet, the one Draco used to bring death eaters in here last year."

Hermione's face flushed, embarrassed of Draco's past actions.

"We need to ask him." She said quietly. "If Draco asked the room to hide something just as you did then it's very possible the diadem is in that room full of junk."

"Then we need to move out of here." Harry said seriously. "We can't be in the room and ask it to change. That can only happen from the outside."

"I'll go find him and tell him." Hermione said looking at her watch. "He's only a few corridors down from here now. Should be just getting out of transfiguration."

After a lot of arguing from the boys and protests from Hermione, they finally let her go alone with the cloak. It made the most sense. She'd be the smallest and therefore easiest person to navigate under the invisibility cloak. She also knew how to get Draco's attention best without being seen because unlike the other two boys it didn't bother her to get close to Draco.

…

….

…

Fifteen minutes later Hermione was sneaking down the empty corridors. She made it safely to the classroom, and according to her watch with three minutes to spare before the class change. It would be the easiest time to find Draco, but also very dangerous with the Carrows, and other death eater professors monitoring the corridors. Not to mention the invisible Hermione having to dip and turn to avoid students.

She waited next to a window that overlooked the lake. Maybe the diadem was in the there somewhere. What a frightening prospect. She couldn't imagine trying to stay hidden while scouring around the lake trying to find a horcrux.

The sun was trying to peak out under storm clouds, and the snow was still falling gently on the grounds. Hermione loved December at Hogwarts. The castle always seemed a safe haven from the cold, and if everything was still going to Hogwarts schedule then Hagrid should be putting up the Christmas decorations sometime today.

Hermione was bolted out of her trance by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout whispering together as they walked down the corridor in front of her.

"…what I heard. I could be wrong." Professor Sprout spoke quietly as the two walked past Hermione.

"Does this mean Minerva will no longer be Headmistress?"

"I assume so. All must be lost at the ministry if they're letting Snape take over as headmaster." Flitwick said as the two pasted out of earshot.

That can't be! Hermione thought to herself. Snape was Headmaster? The idea was frightening. If they were going to attempt to retrieve the diadem they'd have to do it soon. Maybe even tonight. Hogwarts was becoming less safe every day.

She heard the bell ring over head and Hermione shoved herself up against the wall to let students pass as they flung out into the corridors. Draco was one of the last out of the classroom, Pansy Parkinson trailing behind him.

"Aw c'mon Drakey. It'll be fun. It's only a small party, you never leave your head dormitories anymore."

"I have no desire to go Pansy. Sorry." Draco said, not sounding sorry at all.

Hermione waited until he walked right in front of her before she made her hands into claws and scrapped her nails down the left side of his back.

Draco stopped suddenly only a few feet in front of her.

"What is it?" Pansy asked concerned.

"Nothing, left my book in the room. Go ahead. I'll meet you in potions."

"Fine." Pansy said annoyed. "Just think about the party at least. It'll be fun. They aren't the same without you anymore."

"I'll think about it," Draco said, and turned to go back to the classroom. Just before he reached the door Pansy turned out of sight and so he turned back to the spot where he felt Hermione last. She guided him invisibility to lean against the wall beside her.

"I thought you'd know that was me." She whispered softly facing him.

Draco smirked looking out ahead as the students passed in front of them. Hermione smiled, knowing he heard her.

"I just heard Snape is going to be Headmaster today. Watch out for that." She said softly.

Draco was about to speak but Hermione put her invisible hand over his mouth.

"Listen we have this theory. Don't say anything it's just too suspicious. But we have this theory that the diadem is hidden in the room of requirement." Hermione watched Draco's eyebrows lift interestingly. Zabini walked past them then.

"How's it going Draco?" He asked when he was in ear shot.

"Dismal as always. You?" Draco asked bored. Hermione could tell by his hand left fingers moving back and forth that he was agitated though.

"Ha, not bad. See you potions?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Zabini continued down the corridor.

"Anyway," Hermione continued. "We need to get out of the room to access a place he may have hidden it in there. It could be anywhere. He could have asked for the room to provide a bathroom then left it the sink there. No one knows. But we have this idea that maybe he hid it in the same place you hid the vanishing cabinet last year."

Draco made a 'hm'ing noise.

"Harry hid a book in the same room last year. We think it's the default room anytime someone asks the room to hide something. I need to know what you asked the room and if it's the same thing Harry asked it."

Draco faked a yawn to cover his mouth while he spoke.

"I told the room I needed a place to hide the cabinet. That's all."

"Good. Thanks exactly what Harry asked except with the book, and it gave you both the same room. That means if he needed the diadem to be hidden in there the room would open to the same place!"

Draco slowly smiled.

"Anyway you have to go to potions. And don't even think about going to the party tonight. We have to move out of the room tonight so stop by after dinner."

Draco nodded once, and then quickly turned to go back. Before he disappeared out of sight he turned back to look at where she was hiding on the wall once more.

Hermione watched him go out of sight. Only two students were left in the hall. She waited a few more minutes for them to leave so should could escape unnoticed. When she was sure she was alone she turned to go back to the room and collided with someone hard.

"What the-?" Amycus Carrow stood face to face with Hermione, her invisibility cloak falling off of her.

"Well. Hello there. I knew you couldn't have gotten far." Amycus grabbed Hermione's arm painfully as he silenced her scream with a flash of his wand.

"If you're here, Potter can't be far then can he? And you serve as great bait to lure him out of hiding." He smiled evilly, and Hermione watched in horror as he lifted up his left arm sleeve and summoned the Dark Lord.

**A/N: New chapter up next week. Thanks for reading guys! And reviewing! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Won't be making excuses this time. I haven't updated in forever. For those who have been patient and are still writing reviews even though I haven't updated in forever here is another chapter. The last few are coming right up. Only 2-3 more chapters. I will finish this story by February. Thanks for reviewing **

Draco smiled as he turned the corner, leaving his invisible Hermione to tell the others to prepare to evacuate the Room of Requirement. If the diadem was really in there and they could destroy it then all they had to do was destroy the snake and Voldemort himself. Then his Hermione would be safe. _His_ Hermione. The veela beast within roared with satisfaction. Just last night she had finally told him she loved him. Draco had felt on top of the world since.

"There you are!" Zabini called from his leaning place against the wall. The corridors were nearly empty at this point.

"Here I am." Draco said smugly, trying to gain back his Slytherin swagger.

"I was waiting for you. Come on were going to be late to potions."

They walked a few feet before Blaise started up another conversation.

"You coming to the party tonight?"

"No." Draco said in disgust.

Zabini looked up surprised. Draco cursed himself. He was not being in character lately. The other Slytherins were getting suspicious. He only just covered up the Daphne Greengrass incident in time. He had confunded her into believing Hermione's green cloak was hers. He only hoped Amycus bought it. The professor/death eater was already regarding him with suspicions since Potter had 'escaped'.

"I'm just sick of Pansy. I mean really, how many times do I have to say no?" Draco said trying to sound annoyed.

"I hear you there. Hey, did you hear that Snape is coming in today as headmaster. He should be making an announcement at dinner tonight."

"I can't wait." Draco lied as they began descending the stairs.

"Yeah it will be so nice to not have to – whoa are you okay?" Zabini caught Draco just in time as he nearly fell down the stairs. A sudden flash of panic overcame him. His veela senses kicking in.

Hermione was in trouble.

"I…I have to go. I'm suddenly not feeling well." Draco turned and started running up the stairs away from Zabini.

"You want me to cover for you?"

Draco ignored the other boy, racing as fast as he could to the last place he saw Hermione. He dropped his school bag in a panic, clutching his wand safely in his pocket. As he ran, another pain grasped at him. His dark mark was burning. Someone had summoned Voldemort. The panic in him flared. The two things must be connected. He needed to get to Hermione.

…..

….

….

"Harry what's wrong? Are you alright?" Ron stood up frantically at Harry's sharp inhalation of breath.

His friend was suddenly on the floor, hands grasping the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Ron could only put his hand on Harry's back as he was catapulted into what he assumed were visions. Minutes later Harry stopped thrashing.

"What did you see?" Ron asked, his face pale.

"He's coming."

"Who?"

The door suddenly flew open, and the boys looked up expecting to see Hermione. But Draco Malfoy was standing there instead. He threw his robe off shutting the door behind him.

"He's coming." Draco repeated Harry's words, somehow making it seem more ominous.

The three stood in shock for a moment before Harry spoke.

"I saw more. He knows we're hunting horcruxes. I saw it in his mind. He went through them all, the diadem showed in his mind, as well as Nagini. He will be keeping her close when he does come. It will be hard to kill her, but we can do it."

"We need to get out of this room." Ron said suddenly. "Take only what we need. The map, the sword, basilisk fangs, and wands."

"Hermione should be back any moment. Grab her things Draco."

"No she won't." Draco said panicking once more. "I just met with her to confirm the diadem in the room of requirement. I was on my way to potions when I felt her panic. She's been taken. Mostly likely by Amycus. He summoned Voldemort. They know you're here, and they're using Hermione as bait.

"Oh God." Ron said running a hand through his hair.

"Amycus has suspicious about me. They'll be confirmed when I go after her. But he's the only one. I have to go to her. You two need to get into the Room of Hidden Things and find the diadem and destroy it. I'm going after Hermione."

"Okay." Harry said taking a deep breath. "You know they'll mark you as a traitor once you save her, right?"

"Does it matter? I can't live without Hermione. I need to save her. You two destroy the diadem and whenever Voldemort shows up we'll have to try to get to that snake before we can get to him." Draco headed toward the door and threw it open. "Be careful…oh and Snape should be here any moment. He's the new headmaster."

"Not for long." Harry said determined, grabbing the sword of Gryffindor in one hand, his wand in the other.

"Damn straight." Draco said nodding to each boy once.

"Go save our Hermione." Ron spoke to Draco in a fierce voice.

"I will, and I'll kill that bastard if he's laid a single finger on her." And with that Draco slammed the door.

….

…..

…..

Hermione was fighting to stay conscious. She had watched only moments before as Amycus summoned Voldemort to Hogwarts. She was caught, and he had made sure she paid for escaping his last lesson. After Amycus seized her wand, Hermione had been mercilessly dragged up two flights of stairs by her hair and into the DADA classroom. On the way there Amycus didn't mind laying a few blows to her head while she was choked by the silencing spell on her. Her mind screamed for Draco.

As Amycus slammed the door behind them locking it with magic, he threw her into a desk releasing her silencing spell. She screamed in agony. From the ground she heard him put a silencing spell on the room. No one would hear her scream. Surely Draco would sense her panic, her pain. A shadow came over her and she whimpered. Amycus wasn't finished.

He bent down beside her, tucking a lock of her blood matted hair behind her ear.

"You made me look like a fool in front of my lord." Amycus looked murderous. "I told him the Potter boy was still inside of Hogwarts. He didn't believe me. Accused me of lies. I was punished for this."

Amycus lifted his shirt showing a deep dark scar running along his muscled front. His sharp blue eyes turned a deeper shade, and his dark hair hung in loosely around him.

"Do you see what pain you've caused me mudblood?" He snarled down at her, and hit her once again across the face. Hermione saw black for a moment before reality came back to her once more. She must have only been out for a few seconds because Amycus was still in the same position. He grabbed her hand roughly.

"I don't think you understand the pain I've been through!" He roared at her, forcing her hand to run itself along the long deep scar. She tried to pull back, repulsed at touching him there. She had never felt another man's flesh there besides Draco's last night. His skin had been hot and smooth for her. Not like this. This felt gross and wrong. She didn't want her good memories of touching Draco in this spot tainted by Amycus.

"Please, stop." Hermione managed to mumble as dark spots over took her.

"As much as I'd love to continue beating on you little mudblood I fear you may lose consciousness. And that wouldn't be much fun for me with what I have in mind." He said darkly, moving her hand from the scar across his abdomen to feel the flesh below. "I'm going to mentally destroy you." Hermione gasped in shock and horror.

"No. Please don't. I'm a mudblood. You wouldn't want me like that." She tried pleading her last resource.

"I've taken plenty of mudblood's against their will. But, I think you will be the most fun. This is personal. And you're so young…I bet you're still a virgin too." Amycus grinned evilly as he released her hand. "I'll give you a chance to run little mudblood. After all what's the fun in doing this without a chase? I want to hear your heart beat with adrenalin and panic."

She stared at him dumbstruck until he began loosening his belt buckle. Hermione scrambled backwards still on the ground. She quickly lifted herself off then and took off for the door. She tried to open it but it was stuck with some sort of charm. She felt herself panic. _Where was Draco?_

Hermione let out a few choked cries of panic as she tried a few of the windows, they wouldn't budge. Tears began streaming down her face, as she limped from potential exit to potential exit. She was trapped. Amycus was on his feet now, striding toward her.

"I hope you scream and thrash when I take you mudblood." He said, and she stood frozen in fear. "I want to hear you beg me to stop."

Hermione tried to run once more but he caught her and backed her up against a wall.

"You won't enjoy this a bit."

Amycus forced his mouth on her and she screamed in dread. His kiss was firm and hard, and she could feel other parts of him begin to feel the same. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she heard him rip off part of her shirt sleeve. He shoved a hand up her shirt and she thrashed against him desperately.

Suddenly a loud boom echoed in their ears. Amycus froze reflexively and turned to find a giant piece of the wall across the way missing. Draco Malfoy stood in the rubble looking murderous. His tall muscled frame shook in anger as his eyes took in the scene before him: Her tear stained face, Amycus' hands touching her in places that were not his to touch, and Hermione's torn sweater.

He didn't hesitate.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco screamed, as he strode toward the two.

Amycus died immediately, his hands still stuck in Hermione's shirt, and one in her hair. She was shaking uncontrollably. Draco quickly closed the distance between him and the body. He threw it from Hermione quickly. Then turned to its crippled form, pointing his wand at it.

"Crucio!" He screamed at the lifeless body.

"CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO!" Draco cried over and over again as the body moved itself further way with each spell.

When Draco uttered his last crucio he was shaking in anger. He turned back to his mate. She was still standing against the wall. Bruises forming on her face, blood in her hair, clothes torn, and tears still falling. Her body in full tremors, she was staring down at the floor fixated on nothing.

"Hermione." Draco said passionately. Quickly he came to her side covering his body with hers. His warmth over came her and she slowly lifted her arms to encircle his. His arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Baby, Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I got here as soon as I could. I wasn't quick enough dammit!" Draco said whispering furiously in her ear. "It's okay baby. He can't get you ever again. Do you hear me? He will never touch you again."

Hermione buried her head in Draco's chest, her body convulsing in sobs.

"My Hermione. My sweet girl. I'm so sorry I was late. I love you. I love you. I love you." Draco's reassuring breath fell in her hair and her body relaxed with his words. "No one will ever, _ever_ touch you like that again. You have my word. You are mine. I will always protect you. You are safe with me."

Hermione slowly pulled back from him, wiping her eyes.

"You killed someone." She said hollowly.

"I'd do it again in an instant." He said defensively.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded looking pained. He put both of his hands gently on her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"I know you've been through so much, but it's not over yet sweetheart. I'm so sorry. But there's still so much to do." Draco said softly to her. "I love you. You are the strongest, bravest woman I've ever known Hermione Granger. I just need you to be strong for a little bit longer. Let me heal these wounds. I have a replenishing potion with me."

Hermione nodded and Draco ran his wand over her body, watching as her bruises healed and wounds sealed. He'd have to deal with the emotional wounds later. He wished he could do it now, but there would be no rest until this was over and Voldemort was finished.

"Hermione baby. I love you."

"I love you." She whispered back.

"When this is over I'm taking you to a vacation wonderland. We'll go anywhere you want. Hawaii, Italy, Australia. We'll find a beach front villa. I'll hold you all day and all night. We'll talk, laugh, rest, and I'll love you. I'll love you so good Hermione. I'll make sure all your pain is gone. But right now we have to save the wizarding world."

Hermione nodded determined. The spark of life and fury coming back into her eyes.

"Okay….okay. I can do this."

"Of course you can. You're the strongest person I know."

"Yeah….I can do this. But I want to go to Greece instead, and when you say beach front I really mean beach front. Private beach front."

"Done." He smiled sweetly down at her, fixing her sleeve with a swish of his wand. Kissing the spot where her exposed flesh used to be. "My brave, brave Hermione."

He kissed her forehead and he heard her breathe deeply in and out.

"Okay, let me fill you in on what's happening." Draco said, shielding her eyes from the body, he slowly led her from the room talking all the way.

**A/N: I swear on my life that the next chapter will be up Tuesday. Thank you for being so patient with me. And please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: It's still Tuesday in my time zone! Just very close to midnight. I just made it. Thanks for the patience. AND the reviews.**

"It doesn't feel right…being here in your place." Severus Snape said in a strained voice as he paced the headmaster quarters in the far corner of Hogwarts.

He had only arrived moments before, sending his death eater escort to watch the doors outside. He needed to be alone with Dumbledore.

"You deserve the post Snape. At least you can be trusted." Dumbledore's frame spoke to him from the far right corner.

"Yes, yes. But I can't trust anyone else." He muttered ruthlessly, running a finger through his oily black hair. It had grown longer in the past few months. The stress hardly allowed him time to think of grooming.

"I've heard….things." Dumbledore said after a brief pause. "I've taken to wandering the portraits at night. One hears rumors, sees brief encounters. I think I have someone you can trust to get the vial to Harry."

"Sure there are plenty of people who would, but no one is going to let me have a second alone with them without getting me blown up." Snape sighed, finally sitting down in the headmaster's chair. Letting his elbows rest on the desk he closed his eyes against his palms.

"Draco Malfoy would." Dumbledore said simply.

Snape looked up at the portrait sardonically.

"Oh yes. I'm sure Draco would love to deliver a vial full of memories to Harry. He loves catching up with him. They're best-ARGH!"

Snape suddenly slammed his hand down on his forearm. The dark mark burned, signaling the summoning of Voldemort. His face became a look of horror.

"Who on Earth would summon him?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Someone has found Harry Potter. Or at the very least Hermione and Ron. You must move quickly Severus. Trust me when I say you can give the vial to Draco and he will make sure Harry gets it in time."

"How can you be sure?" Severus asked hastily, pulling on his cloak and grabbing the vial from the drawer in his desk.

"The same way I was sure about you Severus…love." Dumbledore left the portrait then, leaving Severus to hope he knew what he was doing as he set out to find Draco.

…..

….

…..

Draco had one hand around Hermione as they quickly jogged up corridors and flights of stairs to reach the room of requirement. Draco hoped that by now it was no longer being used as the room of hidden things. Harry and Ron needed to have found and destroyed the diadem by now. They were running out of time.

Hermione listened through a still shell shocked gaze to Draco as he relayed all that she had missed.

"…so I left them in the room of requirement which hopefully if our theory is right was turned into the room of hidden things." Draco finished up, as they finally reached the 6th floor landing. One more flight to go and two corridors until they reached the room.

Hermione stopped for a breath, and Draco let her. Her hands trembled. Only minutes before they had been clawing to push Amycus back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart." Draco said softly, brushing his hand against her cheek. "You can do this. Just stay with me and it'll be okay. Voldemort dies tonight."

Hermione opened her eyes and nodded her head.

"I know, I know. I can do this. We better continue…the last classes are out in only a few minutes. All hell is going to break lose once this information leaks. I hope they can get the younger students out in time."

They continued up to the seventh floor, turning down the first corridor. They almost made the turn to the room of requirement when Draco was suddenly pulled by his collar into an empty classroom.

Hermione grasped Draco's hand firmly, pulling out her wand just as the door shut behind them both and they were both disarmed.

The two stood facing Severus Snape. Hermione held back a scream, and Draco protectively moved himself in front of Hermione.

Snape and Draco looked each other down for a few moments. Each taking in the other's situation.

Draco noted that Snape had managed to take both he and Hermione's wands, but was not using his in any way toward them…yet. Snape didn't look like he was about to be threatening though. He looked….unsure.

Snape stood bemused watching as Draco guarded Hermione behind him. Dumbledore said he could trust Draco because of 'love'. Now he understood. It seemed that now _two_ death eaters had now betrayed Voldemort.

"What do you want?" Draco asked threateningly.

"I need you to give something to Potter for me." Snape slid his hand into his robe, and Draco tensed, pulling a shaking Hermione further behind him. "Hm, I see now why Dumbledore said I could trust you with it."

Snape pulled out a small vile with a shining liquid in it, he handed it over to Draco who took it hesitantly.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Memories." Hermione whispered curiously from behind her mate.

"Yes Granger, memories." Snape said resuming his naturally annoyed tone with her. "Way to ruin the suspense by being a know it all."

Draco shot Snape a menacing look.

"Easy." He said, slowly backing away from the two. He laid their wands on the ground a few feet away from them as he continued backing toward the other door. "See to it that Potter get's that. Tell him Dumbledore's office is empty if he wants to use the pensive in there. I'll make sure it's unguarded."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"You don't. Dumbledore's portrait said Draco could be trusted to deliver it to Potter. That's all."

"Wait!" Draco cried before Snape could walk out the door.

"The Dark Lord is here Draco. He has just summoned me personally to the shrieking shack. I must go."

"Wait, so you haven't switched sides completely? Does that mean you've been a spy the whole time?" Draco asked.

"It means that I've been doing what I had to for love. Just as it seems you have Draco." And with a swift sound of his cloak whipping the air, Snape was gone.

"That was…the weirdest thing to happen in a long time."

"The weirdest by far." Hermione agreed stunned. "I wonder what the memories contain."

Draco shook his head bemused.

"We at least should deliver it." Draco said finally.

They reached down for their wands, and Draco took Hermione's hand as they left the classroom.

"I guess Dumbledore did know he could trust you to deliver it." Hermione smiled up at him.

The corners of Draco's mouth turned up slightly before he turned them down the last corridor. They finally reached the entrance to the room of requirement.

"Do you think it's still the room of hidden things inside?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"I hope not. We're running out of time. Let's hope they've restored it. I'll try to get in."

Draco began pacing back and forth concentrating. A door appeared then, and just in time too as the bell rang to signal the end of classes for the day. Students would soon be piling down to the Great Hall for dinner. Any moment McGonagall would announce the danger and have to begin evacuating. Draco quickly pushed Hermione through the door.

The room was echoing a dozen different voices when he pushed Hermione through, but as soon as Draco showed his face and shut the door behind him the talking stopped.

The couple turned to find all of Dumbledore's Army in the practice room they had used years before. Hermione recognized this immediately, but could see the confusion on Draco's face. She quickly took his hand, which warranted gasps from several of the students.

Harry and Ron quickly flew up the steps toward the entrance and threw their arms around Hermione. They stood back quickly and Harry reached into his robe to pull out a charred looking crown.

"You destroyed it?" Draco asked quietly so only the other three could hear.

"It's done. Now we just need to get the snake….and then Voldemort."

Harry turned toward the crowd.

"Draco Malfoy is on our side now. Anyone who has a problem with that can leave. I trust him, and so should you. He's aided us in this fight several times unbeknownst to you." Harry waited to see if anyone made a move. No one did. "Great, so I've summoned you all here for a reason."

Hermione led Draco down with the others letting Harry have the floor. She smiled at a few of the members as they passed. The smiles were all returned. It gave her hope.

"Voldemort is on his way here." Harry continued.

"Actually he's already here. Currently in the Shrieking Shack. I guess waiting his next move." Draco interrupted.

"Okay, Voldemort is already here." Harry took a deep breath. "I have no doubt a battle will begin shortly. We've summoned the order, and they should be here shortly. Tonight Voldemort is defeated."

The group began to clap enthusiastically. They were ready for the fight.

"Ron, Hermione, Draco, and I have all been preparing for this so that when I finally come face to face with Voldemort he will be able to be defeated. But there's one more step we have to take. Voldemort keeps a giant snake with him, her name is Nagini. I can't tell you all why, but the snake needs to die before I can take on Voldemort. When the battle commences I need your first objective to be survival, and the second to kill that snake."

Hermione glanced around the room. The students were confused, but they all seemed willing to accept the mission. A loud boom echoed in the silence.

"It came from outside." Ginny whispered from next to her, trembling.

Another boom sounded through the room.

"It's started." Ron stated firmly.

"Listen." Draco quickly flew up the steps to where Harry was. "Voldemort is already here. He is too into self preservation to come into the battle himself. He'll send in the death eaters first. See how many of us he can pick off. If you see the snake, kill it. Here."

Draco threw a handful of basilisk fangs to half the students.

"Pick a partner with a fang. You two can block and protect each other. The fang is the only thing that will kill the snake."

They watched as the students paired up, and Harry stood quietly at the door.

"Here it goes." Harry said to the group. "Remember all the schooling we've done, all the private training. We can do this. Just stay focused. Survive and kill the snake."

Harry opened the door and the students filed out, wands at the ready.

Finally Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Harry were the only ones left.

"Where were you?" Ron asked Hermione going toward her.

Draco found the momentary distraction to be alone with Harry.

"Listen, I ran into Snape." Draco said quietly to Harry.

Draco filled him in on the memories Snape had left with him.

"I don't know if he can be trusted, but he said that Dumbledore told him he could trust me to give it to you. I guess it's a traitor thing. I have a pretty good feeling Snape was telling the truth though. You might want to go check out these memories before you head into battle. They could tell us something important. It shouldn't take long. We can hold off the death eaters until then."

Harry looked stunned but grasped the vial in his hands and nodded absentmindedly.

"Go now." Draco said, watching as Hermione and Ron were preoccupied in their conversation.

Harry quietly slipped through the doors, handing Draco the sword of Gryffindor on his way out.

Hermione and Ron turned back to Draco as the door shut.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's gone to take care of something important."

"The memories?" Ron asked. "Hermione was just filling me in."

"Yeah, it shouldn't take him too long." Draco said. "You've got a basilisk fang?"

"Yep. Ginny is waiting for me outside. Better get going. You two stick together." Ron quickly came over to Hermione and kissed her forehead, and he shook Draco's hand. "Stay alive."

"We will." Hermione whispered.

They watched Ron exit the room. Sounds of students and order members shouting spells echoed into the room as the door shut.

"Let's go baby." Draco said taking Hermione's hand.

"I'm ready." Hermione said, determined.

"That's my girl."

And together they exited the safety of the room, leaping into the heat of battle.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! More very soon! Battle scene is next!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks for waiting! Here's the next chapter. Only two more left!**

As soon as Hermione and Draco exited the room of requirement chaos surrounded them. The younger students, who had just gotten out of class, were huddled together in corners trembling in fear.

"Oh my God. There wasn't enough warning to evacuate." Hermione whispered to Draco.

A death eater came running down the crumbling hallway taking aim at the small group of students.

"_Avada Kadavra_" Draco bellowed and the man fell immediately dead.

Hermione gasped. "Draco, the killing curse?"

"Hermione, I'm still a death eater, just one who isn't loyal to the cause." Draco explained. "I've done far worse than kill a man. You may all _stupefy_ away, but at least this way they're gone for good. For once these kills are for those who deserve to die."

Hermione nodded clutching Draco's hand.

"We have to get these kids out of here. _Stupefy_!" Hermione cried as another death eater rounded the corner.

The two ran over to the younger students, Draco finding the oldest one in the bunch who couldn't have been more than fourteen.

"I need you to get these kids to safety. Spread the word to anyone you can who can't fight or is too young. The heads dormitory is empty. It's on the sixth floor behind the portrait of a lion and snake at the end of an unused corridor. The password is _marblemento_. Take as many kids as you can up there and hide. Let no one in who isn't a student. Spread the word. Go!"

The kid nodded furiously taking charge of his small group. As he rounded the corner they saw him stop another small girl and he relayed the information.

"Good." Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "That's one less thing to worry about."

"Come on." Draco said, grabbing Hermione's hand as they turned down more corridors. They took a passageway behind a stone statue to the fifth floor. When they stepped out they found the corridor empty of all but two occupants.

Fenrir Greyback was staring at them looking as if Christmas had come early. On the floor next to him was Lavender Brown, unconscious and covered in her own blood.

Fenrir looked crazed. He was in half wolf, half human form. His fingers were half clawed, and his height rose to just under seven feet. His hair was matted with blood, and his mouth spit the red substance as he spoke.

"Well, well Draco. Thank you for the dessert. Step aside please. Your father is looking for you a few flights up so you best be going and leave us two be."

Draco grasped his wand tighter and placed himself in between the werewolf and Hermione.

"How interesting." Greyback mused as he began circling the two. Draco met each of his steps. Pulling Hermione back behind him each time as Greyback and him circled each other. "You'll have to do more than use that wand boy. You know your basic unforgivable curses only leave a scratch on me."

"Hermione, go!" Draco ordered her. "I'll hold him off."

"No way!" She said furiously. "I'm not leaving you here to fight him alone!"

"Mmm delicious." Fenrir muttered as he circled. His eyes never leaving Hermione.

"Don't _fucking_ look at her like that Greyback! Or it will be the last thing you do!"

"Ohh touchy. Well this could be fun. First I think I'll paralyze you Draco, from the neck down. Then I'll make you watch in the corner as I have my way with your little girlfriend here. Then I'll eat her, and then you."

Booms and shouts echoed above and below them. Hermione swore she heard Lupin's voice among the yells and curses below. She itched to have help from The Order, as she grasped her wand.

Without warning, Draco shoved Hermione back from him and into the wall as he leaped forward towards Greyback. The werewolf roared and came at Draco quickly.

The two met in the middle of the corridor. Draco ducked and narrowly avoided a scratch from one of Fenrir's claws, but he couldn't avoid the kick that sent him hurling back towards Hermione.

She quickly picked him back up, but he slumped back down the wall moaning in pain.

"You'll pay for that werewolf." Hermione glared. She began shouting curses as she walked toward Greyback. Each curse sent him back a few more steps in pain, but nothing that caused him to fall or hold back.

Hermione took a backhand to the face, once the werewolf reached the wall where Lavender Brown was unconscious.

"I like a girl who can fight back. Makes it so much more fun." Fenrir said menacingly, as Hermione clutched her cheek in agony.

"I've already taken a lot to day. I think you've just made me snap." Hermione _accioed_ a bench from the hallway and sent it soaring toward them. She ducked just in time as the bench collided with Fenrir's body. He slumped down against the wall.

"Fuck. _You_." Lavender Brown managed to say as she pulled out her basilisk fang and reached over to stab Fenrir right between the eyes. "Bastard."

She slumped back down seeming to lose what little energy she had.

"Damn. You Hogwarts girls know how to fight." Draco said wearily out of breath as he limped toward the girls.

"We have to get her out of here." Hermione said desperately.

Draco nodded once in agreement as he hoisted the Gryffindor girl up in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked Hermione as he swiftly walked down the corridor.

"Never better." Hermione answered as they turned the corner. "_Stupefy_!"

Hermione took down another death eater on the stairs. A familiar looking sixth year Hufflepuff boy met them in between the third and fourth floor.

"Is she hurt?" He asked and they nodded. "I'll take her from here. I'm getting others up to the heads dorms."

They watched as he took a barely breathing Lavender from them and hurried up the stairs.

"Glad the word spread." Hermione took Draco's hand and they continued downward.

The first view of the entrance to the great hall shook Hermione to the bone. She knew she'd never get the image out of her head as long as she lived. Duels were being fought everywhere. It seemed the order finally showed up. Lupin was indeed there, fighting a large death eater with Tonks. Molly and Arthur Weasley were tackling Bellatrix, and just emerging from the great hall itself, Alecto Carrow was dueling Ginny Weasley. Many more scattered around them. A stunning spell from Mad Eye Moody nearly got Draco in the chest before Hermione deflected it.

"He's with us now!" She growled at him. He nodded once, and began fighting another death eater who came from the courtyard. There was no time to question or argue. Draco wasn't flying spells at any of the order so they took her word.

The death eaters however, were furious.

"We really don't have time for this." Hermione muttered to Draco. "We have to find the snake."

"My nephew, a traitor because of a mudblood?" Bellatrix sneered as she used a spell to throw Arthur Weasley away from her. She headed toward Hermione and Draco. "_Crucio!"_

Bellatrix hit Hermione head on before she could defend herself. She tumbled down the rest of the stairs beneath her and Draco.

"That's my _mate_!" Draco spat at the death eater before taking out his wand as he began dueling his Aunt. Ron quickly defeated his own death eater, and rushed to Hermione's side. Deflecting spells around her.

"Shield charm Ron." Hermione mumbled.

"Oh, right."

A shield formed around the two of them as Ron pulled her against a wall for safety. Draco and Bellatrix fought.

"_TWO_ traitors in the family now. The shame." Bellatrix yelled as the other duels continued on. She and Draco were still casting spells back and forth.

"I did what I had to for love." Draco glared at her, trying for a killing curse which she deflected.

"Love, love, love." Bellatrix sing songed. "What's it good for? Absolutely nothing."

"You're just jealous because you never inherited the Veela trait. No one could ever love you."

Hermione coughed in pain next to Ron as she watched Draco dodge another killing curse.

"Ron…."Hermione gasped in pain pointing at the stairs. "The snake."

They watched as they saw Nagini zig zag through the rubble on the stairs, making her way down to the dungeons.

"I can't leave you here."

"Just stupefy her." Hermione nodded toward Bellatrix. "She's distracted. Hurry."

Ron stood and took aim at Bellatrix, watching the shock on her face as she fell stunned to the floor. Draco turned quickly giving a nod of thanks to Ron. He leaned down, checking on Hermione.

"I'm good, I promise." Hermione grimaced as she stood shakily. "The snake. It's in the dungeon."

"Let's do it." Draco nodded at Ron and Hermione and the threesome sneakily descended the stairs.

…

….

…..

Draco, Ron, and Hermione crept their way along the dungeon corridors, passing by Slughorn's empty classroom.

"No snake in there." Ron murmured as they moved by.

"Ron, have you heard from Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"No, haven't seen him since the Room of Requirement, he must still be going through those memories."

"I wonder what they are…" Hermione mused as they turned down another corridor.

Draco was about to guess when they heard a low hissing sound to their right. They turned quickly, but no snake was in sight.

"I think it's down that way." Hermione pointed to another corridor to the left.

"Fangs out." Draco said taking a deep breath.

Hermione pulled out her basilisk fang, and Ron did the same. Draco kept his wand lit for them to see in front.

"Here snakey, snakey, snakey." A voice coaxed from around the corner.

Draco held his arm out to stop the others.

"Who _is_ that?"

Before they could find out the snake hissed loudly. All at once pots began to bang around and wood began to crack from an empty room up ahead.

"Go!" Ron shouted, and the three rushed forward quickly prying open the door.

What they found amazed them.

The snake had been writhing around in pain, destroying the benches and cauldrons stored in the unoccupied classroom.

Only one other person was inside.

Neville Longbottom clutched a bloodied basilisk fang in shock as he looked at the snake take its last dying twitch and lay still on the ground.

"Did I just….?" Neville asked as the other three came into the room fully.

"Wow. Yeah…you did it Neville." Hermione said stunned.

"Oh my god." Neville said shakily, his fang falling to the ground.

"Bloody amazing." Ron said clapping Neville on the back.

"Six down, one to go!" Draco said, hugging Hermione fiercely.

"Six what?" Neville asked still in shock.

"Nothing." The other three said at once.

"Speaking of one to go….I wonder where that bastard is now…." Draco mused, but he didn't have long to guess.

Suddenly a high pitched voice filled their ears. Draco immediately went on the defensive, but Hermione grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"He's giving us a message." She whispered.

"_Students and guests of Hogwarts. You have fought…valiantly. I have reports that the young Mr. Potter you all fight so hard for was nowhere to be found this evening. Most likely watching in hiding as you all bleed. How courageous. I have ordered all my death eaters away from the castle. We will wait in the Forbidden Forrest for two hours. Now I speak to you Harry. You have two hours to show yourself. I will wait for you. If you do not show I will come up to the castle myself and slaughter every last man, woman, and child there is left. Do as I say Harry Potter. Come to me. You have two hours."_

The voice suddenly stopped, and the four were left in eerie silence.

"We have to find Harry." Hermione commanded to the other three.

They all nodded once, and headed back up the stairs, leaving the snake to rot.


	28. Chapter 28

Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Draco took the last steps up from the dungeons with exhausted breathes. They were bloodied and battered in several areas. Neville and Ron both had blood oozing from their faces. Draco's left hand cradled his right shoulder, and Hermione held her face in pain from Frenrir's back hand. Her body still shook from Bellatrix's cruciatus, but she held it together.

There was no time for complaints when faced with the sight before them. They had just reached the entrance to the great hall, and bodies were laid out before them as far as the eye could see.

A few were wounded, but most were dead.

Hermione gasped in horror looking down upon the bodies of Tonks and Lupin after only a few steps into the hall. She fell to her knees between them.

"Oh…oh no…" Hermione felt a tear slide down her face. Draco bent next to her putting his arm around her.

"They look very young in death." Draco said quietly.

Hermione nodded silently. She leaned forward, and took both of their hands clasping them together.

"Now they look as if they have just fallen asleep." She whispered.

"FRED!"

Hermione and Draco were shaken from the moment by Ron pushing past them screaming.

The Weasley's were gathered around a body on the ground a few feet away. Fred Weasley's pale blue eyes were staring up at the ceiling, unmoving.

"Hermione."

Harry's voice called to her, and she turned from the heartbreaking scene. She quickly pulled him into a hug, letting the tears come freely now.

"Oh Harry…I just can't…I can't believe it."

"Shh…it's okay. It's almost over. I won't let him take anyone else." Harry pulled himself from Hermione's embrace.

"You're going to him?" Draco asked, his voice hollow.

"I am. In two hours time."

"We'll go with you." Hermione said fiercely.

"Hermione I- "

"No," she cut Harry off. "No we're in this together. We will go with you."

Harry sighed. "Very well. But there's something I have to do and you're not going to like it."

"Does this have anything to do with the memories Snape gave you?"

"It has everything to do with that." Harry said his gaze falling to the Weasley family. "Damn, I'm a terrible friend…I know this isn't the best time, but we need Ron. Now."

"I'll get him." Hermione whispered.

She quietly left the two boys, reaching the red headed family huddled together in grief. George was whispering Fred's name over and over as he lay next to him on the ground.

She softly took Ron's hand in her own, and he turned to face her. His freckled face was wet with tears.

"I know, I know." Ron said, sniffling a bit more. "We need to go figure this out."

They quietly left the family unit and reached the other two. There were no words that could be said about Fred Weasley's death. It was too soon, it was too tragic, and there was no time.

"McGonagall just came by and thanked us for getting the students safely to our dorm. She said she's evacuated them all from there now and they're on a train out of here." Draco said quietly. "It's empty, we can talk there."

Ron nodded once and led the way.

It was the longest journey Hermione had ever taken to her room. They passed crumbling monuments and staircases on the way. Stone and marble littered the floor. They reached the portrait and Hermione spoke their passwords softly.

The common room was a mess. Blood and dirt stained some of the furniture and carpet. The furniture was moved against the walls in order to make room for the younger students that had been housed in there before. It was eerily quiet.

"My room was locked. We can talk in there." Draco said, and led them into his side of the room.

He and Hermione sat on his bed, and Ron and Harry sat on the floor facing them.

"How much time since he spoke?" Harry said clutching his wand.

"It's only been twenty minutes." Ron spoke hoarsely.

"Did someone kill Nagini?" Harry asked desperately.

"Yes. Neville did actually." Draco said.

Harry looked pleased, but the moment came and went on his face suddenly.

"Harry, what was in the vial that Snape gave you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They were memories. Memories of him growing up, going through Hogwarts, and speaking with Dumbledore just hours ago. They were important memories."

"Why would he give you those?" Draco asked. He was softly rubbing his fingers up and down Hermione's arm as he listened to Harry with great attention.

"He was in love with my mother." Harry whispered dumbfounded. "I guess they knew each other before Hogwarts, and they were friends while they went here. Snape's been helping Dumbledore all along hoping in the end he could help me. Since my mother died he's wanted to keep her son safe."

There was a long silence while everyone took this in.

"That's insane." Ron said finally.

"No it's not." Draco answered. "When he gave me the memories to give to Harry, he recognized me in him. We both gave up all ideals and preconceived notions for love. He knew I'd get that vial to you Harry because he recognized the things I'd given up for love."

Hermione smiled softly at Draco.

"There's more." Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"There are eight horcruxes."

"You're fucking joking." Ron said horrified.

"No…the night Voldemort tried to kill me a piece of his soul latched on to the only other living thing in the room…me."

"Harry you can't be saying that…" Hermione started.

"I'm the last horcrux. I have to die."

The room was silent for a bit, and then Harry continued.

"Don't try to talk me out of this. There is no other way. I have to meet him in the forest as he requested. I'm going to let him kill me. I need you three there if you are willing. I need you to hide and watch. As soon as I'm...dead…Voldemort will be able to die. One of you three must kill him."

"Harry this is crazy." Ron said finally.

"No. It's the only way." Harry said sadly. He looked around the three faces in the room. "I need you guys to do this last thing for me. Let me die. Let me end this."

"We're with you until the end Harry. You know that." Hermione whispered, standing up with Harry. She came toward him and hugged him fiercely. Ron stood too, and put his arms around the two of them.

Draco sat on the bed motionless. Unable to comprehend the things they must do.

The trio finally pulled away.

"Draco I can't thank you enough for all you've helped us with. I hope you'll keep Hermione safe and happy."

"Of course." Draco stood and shook Harry's hand.

"Ron and I need to grab a few things. The invisibility cloak for one is still in the Gryffindor boy's dorm. You three will need to cover yourselves with it as best you can."

"We'll come with." Draco said.

"No…we've still got an hour or so left until we have to face him. Who knows what will happen out there. You two should….spend the rest of this time alone. Don't take each other for granted. We can meet at Hagrid's Hut a half hour before midnight. That gives us just enough time to get to him before time runs out."

Hermione nodded, giving Harry a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Harry." She gave her friend a quick kiss on the cheek. "We will see you in a bit."

…

….

….

**A/N: THINGS WILL BE GETTING A LITTLE SEXY HERE. Nothing very explicit but you have been warned just in case you are a bit unsure about reading these types of things. Scroll down to the next "…." Area where the story will pick back up.**

The two boys exited Draco's room, and the head dorms.

Hermione stared at the door as it shut behind them, closing Draco's door to the chaos of the common room.

"Hermione." Draco whispered mere inches from behind her.

"Yes?" She asked. Her face was calm in the shock of the moment.

"Hermione, we may not have much time left." Draco came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him.

"No we may not." Hermione agreed.

"I want to know you Hermione." Draco said as he ran his fingers down her arm, leaving goosebumps behind. "All of you. What if we never have this chance again? What if tonight one of us, or both of us leave this world forever? I can't live any longer without knowing every inch of you."

"Draco." She whispered, turning into his arms to face him.

As she turned Draco caught her lips with his own.

They kissed passionately, forgetting the chaos for just one moment. They let themselves have each other.

Draco moved his mouth down the side of Hermione's neck, lingering for just a moment at the base of her throat where he nipped the skin there softly. Hermione caught his shoulders, digging her fingers into them as she arched herself into his kiss.

Draco guided Hermione to the bed, his lips never leaving her skin as he kissed her in all the wonderful places he only dreamed of. He laid her gently on the bed as he came over her, using his arms for leverage. He pulled away for a moment; Hermione saw his eyes were silver with desire.

"I love you Hermione Granger. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known. Inside and out." He whispered hoarsely.

"I love you." Hermione groaned against him, pulling his body down on hers, shedding Draco of his buttoned shirt and tie. She ran her hands over his hard flesh, wanting to savor the moment forever.

Draco began kissing her again with an almost cosmic sense of urgency and longing. Hermione was lost in his body. More clothes were shed. The couple lay together with nothing hiding them.

"You're gorgeous." Draco said breathing heavily.

Hermione turned her head to the side and blushed. Draco took a hand and softly turned her chin back to face him.

"I'll go slow Hermione." He spoke softly, placing a light kiss on the top of her head. "Just don't turn away from me. Keeping looking at me. I want to remember this forever."

Hermione nodded, desire and need in her eyes.

"I want to feel complete with you, Draco."

Draco pulled her closer, his hands sliding up her back drawing her against him. The moonlight glowed on their skin, and they became one.

…

…

….

"Do you see them yet?" Harry asked Ron nervously.

"Yeah…here they come."

The shadowy figures of Hermione and Draco came down the slopping hill towards Hagrid's hut. The two both brandished their wands.

"Did anyone see you?" Harry asked.

"Not a soul." Draco said. "Everyone is still in the castle, wondering where you are."

"Good." Harry said. "Let's keep it that way. We don't need anyone feeling acts of heroism and coming after me."

"Harry, I just wanted to say that I'm so proud of you." Hermione said wiping a tear from her face. "You are much braver and more selfless than anyone ever gave you credit for. I'm proud to know you, and be called your friend."

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed, clapping Harry on the back. "You're a true friend, and a real hero."

"We'll make sure Voldemort dies Harry." Draco said fiercely. "The entire wizarding world will be made known of what you did here tonight."

Harry nodded, at a loss for words.

"Draco will you take my wand?" Harry handed his wand to Draco who took it wordlessly. "I'm afraid if I have it I'll be tempted to use it."

"Sure thing." Draco said, placing the wand in his inner robe pocket.

"Let's go." Harry said, taking a deep breath.

**A/N: Haven't decided if there will be one or two more chapters. But definitely no more than two. So this story is almost finished. Thanks as always for being patient with me. And please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

The four Hogwart's students made their way silently through the forbidden forest. Harry in front, Ron behind him, and Draco and Hermione clasped each other's hands in the back. Together the friends made their way through the dark forest, listening for signs of Death Eaters. The sound of a crackling fire reached their ears somewhere off to the right, and when Hermione squinted she could see the faint glow of it through thick shrubbery and trees.

Hermione let go of Draco's hand and quickened her pace to reach Harry.

"Harry," She spoke softly, laying her hand on his shoulder as the four of them came to an abrupt halt.

She tried to say more, but the words caught in her throat as tears streamed down her face. Ron wiped his own with the sleeve of his robe.

"Remember," Harry said quietly, his voice shaky. "As soon as I'm…dead…kill Voldemort. Don't hesitate."

All three nodded.

"Put the cloak around yourselves. Hide behind a bush or something. I don't think it will cover your feet anymore."

The four began walking again until they could make out shapes in the small clearing ahead. Voldemort was standing up by an oak, and a small fire was roaring down slope. Several death eaters circled him. Hermione could make out Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and a few other noteworthys. She watched as Draco sucked in a nervous breath at the sight of his family. Snape was also in attendance just next to the Dark Lord.

If he really was on their side, he could be useful once Harry passed.

Ron, Draco, and Hermione found a bush to hide their feet as the invisibility cloak hid their faces and torsos from view. Harry was just about to make himself known when he turned back one last time.

"Tonks and Lupin's kid…make sure he gets that cloak, okay?"

"Course mate." Ron choked out quietly.

With one last nod, Harry made his way into Voldemort's sight.

….

….

….

"Give it time, My Lord." Snape whispered quietly to Voldemort as they stood in a circle among his followers.

"It has been almost two hours Severus. I fear we may have to storm the castle once more." Voldemort replied, sounding as though it was exactly what he wanted.

"I'm here." Harry Potter stepped into the circle, and the death eaters stepped aside for him.

Voldemort grinned evilly, tracing his wand with his finger as he stepped forward.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Alone. Defenseless. Useless." Voldemort hissed.

The followers laughed manically, Bellatrix most of all. Snape's eyes came alive at the sight of Harry wandless. He must have watched the memories.

Snape nodded carefully in Harry's direction, and their eyes met. A look of understanding passed through them. Snape decided that once Harry died he would immediately kill Voldemort. It was the only way.

"Any last words, Potter?" The Dark Lord spat in the boy's direction.

"You're as good as dead." Harry spoke, his voice shaky.

"We will see about that." Voldemort grinned cruelly as he raised his wand. "_Avada Kadavra!"_

The spell hit Harry straight in the chest. He slumped to the ground immediately. Snape watched in horror as Voldemort too fell to the ground. Everything was silent for a moment, and then death eaters started murmuring.

"Should we see if they're alive?"

"No! Don't touch him!"

"What if they're both dead?"

Suddenly, Voldemort's arms twitched, and his face lifted from the ground.

"Severus." He called weakly.

Snape was in shock, but quickly rushed to The Dark Lord's side.

"See if they boy lives." Voldemort said weakly, as he stood up slowly and backed away from Harry's body.

Snape wearily reached Harry. He cursed himself for not trying to kill Voldemort sooner. Now he was defensive once more, waiting expectantly.

Snape bent down over Harry, placing his hand over his heart.

A small thud answered. A beating heart.

"Impossible." Snape whispered, thinking quickly. He saw Harry's fingers twitch. "Play dead."

"Well?" Voldemort asked sneering.

Snape stood, an evil look was placed on his face.

"He is dead!"

Cheers erupted from the death eaters. A sickly satisfying smile rested on Voldemort's face.

"I've done it!" He screamed triumphantly.

Just as he spoke the last words a flash of green light whizzed past his face, barely missing him.

"You evil bastard!" Ron screamed, seemingly coming from nowhere as he shot another killing curse at Voldemort who just narrowly avoided it.

"Seize the traitor." Voldemort smirked, as Bellatrix quickly grabbed Ron laughing manically.

"Not so fast!" Lucius Malfoy spotted Hermione as she was about to throw a killing curse, and grabbed her swiftly.

She screamed in pain at his grip.

"I see we have company." Voldemort sneered. "Let's take them up to the castle and show the survivors what we do to traitors who try to take down their leader."

The death eaters snickered, as Voldemort hoisted Harry in the air with a spell, letting his body hit branches on the way out of the forest.

….

…..

…

Draco watched angrily from the sidelines. Still invisible. His Veela reflexes screaming in rage at the way his father grabbed Hermione's arms. After watching their two attempts fail, and seeing as no harm would come to them just quite yet, Draco decided to take matters into his own hands. He quickly searched the 'victory' party for Snape. The man was standing a few feet from Voldemort. Only one death eater separated them. He would have to be discreet.

Draco made his way invisibly through the throng until he reached Snape.

"Is he really dead?" Draco whispered.

Snape gave only a flinch of recognition at Draco's voice.

"Invisibility cloak?" He murmured quietly.

"Is he dead?" Draco asked again more firmly.

"He still lives. Although not for much longer at the rate he's dragging him."

They continued marching on as Harry's body made a sickening thud against a tree trunk.

"I have his wand." Draco whispered, his heart leaping at the idea of Harry alive although it seemed impossible.

"Best get it to him then…and quick." Snape strode away from Draco keeping pace with the rest. No one was suspicious.

…..

…

…...

"Harry's alive." Hermione heard Draco whisper in her ear as she tried to free herself of Lucius' grip. She stopped suddenly at the information.

"Keep moving girl!" Lucius kicked her back hard, and she continued moving forward.

Hermione's shocked expression slowly became more aware and determined.

They had finally reached the castle. Voldemort made an announcement.

"All survivors in Hogwarts. Please come out. I have here your dead hero, Harry Potter. He died begging for his life, saying he would sacrifice all of you for himself if he could only live. This is while you all fought and died for him."

"Harry would never do that!" Ginny Weasley yelled as crowds of people came out of the castle.

"I do not lie foolish girl." Voldemort sneered at her as he threw a cruciatus her way. Ginny shrieked on the ground and the crowd went silent.

"Harry Potter is dead. See for yourself." Voldemort threw the levitating body to the ground with a thud.

Draco Malfoy swiftly navigated through the death eaters to where Harry lay. He was still invisible. He quickly took Harry's wand from his pocket and stealthily pushed it into his hand. Draco watched with elation as Harry's living hand grasped the wand.

"Lucius dies first." Draco whispered hatefully to Harry, stepping back once more to get a good shot of his father who still painfully held Hermione.

"I have here two prisoners." Voldemort continued. "Harry Potter's best friends. The traitor and the mudblood. They have refused to join my side. I will now demonstrate what will happen to those of you who refuse to join my side today."

Voldemort motioned for Lucius and Belltrix to bring Ron and Hermione forward. The two fell the ground as they were shoved out of their grips.

"I think I'll start by taking a finger off the girls hand one by one for every time the boy here tired to kill me tonight. Lucius, would you do the honors?"

Lucius nodded eagerly.

"_Avada Kadavra!"_ Draco Malfoy threw the invisibility cloak off himself as he threw a spell that hit Lucius Malfoy square in the chest.

"What the-" Voldemort began.

Snape turned and quickly shot a killing spell at Bellatrix who was holding a bleeding Ron. The two quickly stood wands at the ready.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort screamed in to the sudden chaos.

"I told you, you were as good as dead." Harry Potter rose from the ground and threw his first and only killing spell at Voldemort's shocked white face.

The spell hit him in the chest, and he immediately fell to the ground, dead.

…..

….

…

Six Months Later

…

"Honestly Hermione," Ron cried on the Gryffindor common room floor. Papers were strewn about him unceremoniously. "I'm dying here. Just give me the answer. We only have a few more minutes before we have to take the last exam."

"You are so weak. Fine. It's the Flouranese spell. And remember it's up down flick for the motions." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron over the book she was holding.

Harry Potter came down the stairs, quill and wand in hand.

"Ready guys?"

"Well I am, obviously," Hermione answered standing gingerly. "But Ron on the other hand…."

"Listen when we were off offing Voldermot I wasn't exactly taking the week before winter break very seriously in school. Plus we were kind of on the run. There's a lot I missed." Ron said standing with them, as they exited the common room and headed to Charms for their last N.E.W.T. "It's not like any of us actually thought McGonagall would be mad enough to want to continue the school year."

"Well I think it was a great idea. " Hermione said cheerfully, looking about hopefully in the crowd of students.

"Of course you did." Harry and Ron said together, rolling their eyes.

"Now, now gentleman. No need to be jealous just because my lady here is extra smart." Draco Malfoy appeared in front of them swooping down to give Hermione a kiss.

"Jealousy is one emotion I'm feeling right now. Besides nausea from looking at the two of you." Ron said glumly.

"You two might as well be married." Harry said as they continued along.

"Ah, but we're only seventeen Harry." Hermione said anxiously. "And there are still several things I need to do career wise before we make that step."

"Married? A ridiculous notion." Draco said offended. Hermione looked hurt. "Marriage is nothing compared to the Veela bond. It goes beyond laws."

She smiled sweetly over at him, a look he returned tenderly.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side just outside the testing room door.

"I love you Draco." She whispered as the last students filed past them.

Draco paid them no mind. His heart and soul was completely focused on her.

"I love you Hermione."

His eyes flashed silver.

**THE END**


End file.
